Angels Show Up in the Strangest of Places
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Lavi is a pessimistic homeless teenager living on the streets of New York City. He has lost his parents to a gang shooting. A unbelievably kind stranger named Allen shows up to help Lavi, but can he soften Lavi's hard heart? Laven AU, rated T to be safe. Finally complete...it's so bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1: An Angel Appears

**A/N: So this is inspired by the song "Looking for Angels" by Skillet, I recommend looking it up and listening to it while reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. **

* * *

The world is a cruel heartless place full of hate, death, lust, sin, greed, and anger. It's consumed by fake promises from those who say they have a plan to make the world a better, but those naïve ones always fail because the world is too stubborn to change. The rich drive around in their fancy cars and whine about their trivial problems while there are people out there literally fighting for their lives. Hunger, poverty, disease, dirty water, drugs, suicide, etcetera kill millions around the world every day and no one ever does anything to stop it. We feed into the lies that this war and that war were a way to better our country or to stop something worse from happening but really all war does is kill people. The only hope for this world is love, love everyone and you'll live in peace but in a world that is so stuck in its hateful ways will never change. That's impossible.

I have lived through many wars and tragedies as an innocent bystander. Most of my life my grandfather and I traveled around the world, trying to record history while staying unattached to anyone or any place. I have quickly learned that the people of this world continue to repeat the same stupid mistakes, and they'll never learn. I guess being surrounded by wars and destruction my entire life is the reason I am so hateful toward everyone and this world. People are truly stupid and heartless, they take what they want and will do whatever they can to get it.

Take what happened to my parents for example, all they were trying to do is help but they just got in the way. I was only six when they died but I later heard their story. They got in the middle of a gang fight; they were trying to help out an injured friend of theirs who had become an enemy to the gang. They were innocent, they'd never hurt a soul, they might have been some of the few good people in the world and they were killed for their kindness. Well, when I still believed that there were good people in this world. Any person, no matter who they are, contains some level of darkness in them it just depends on how much they give into it. Anyway, my parents had tried to help their friend who was badly injured but the gang leader wouldn't have it and he shot and killed them and then their friend without a second thought. I was told I tried to run out and stop this, but I got in the way and the leader accidentally shot me in the eye. I cried out in pain as the vision in my right eye suddenly went black and blood poured out. I watched my parents get shot and die right in front of me. Getting shot in the eye and watching my parents die, well those were the only things I actually remembered and they will be forever stained in my memory.

I was found a little while and taken to the hospital to get care for my eye but it had been too late to save it so I ended up with and eye patch. Since I had no other family or anyone to look after, I was adopted by a man who called himself Bookman, but he let me refer to him as my grandfather. He told me because I had lost all my family, I would be the perfect candidate to become his successor. He told me that to be a Bookman I would have to stay unattached to all others because it was the only way to record history unbiased. I was so young then I didn't understand what he meant but I had nowhere else to go so I decided to join him. I spent the next 11 years of my life traveling around the world learning history, different languages, and changing personas with every new town we went to. I was mostly known as Bookman Junior, but I have had so many different personas, forty-nine to be exact, that I honestly don't remember my real name. I actually didn't mind switching towns and personas because I got to come up with a new personality and a new name to go with each one. At first I was really intrigued by history and the reasons behind the wars, but I started to realized how stupid other people were and that they'd never learn from past mistakes. Yet, back then I still had hope that something would change when we went to a new town, but I was always let down.

A year ago while recording a war somewhere in France, Bookman was accidentally killed by one of the soldiers on France's opposing side. Fortunately for me, I was off running an errand for Gramps so I was not with him. When I returned I found him dead. I knew I was supposed to become his successor but he was the closest thing I had to a real family member and his death tore me apart inside. I was so sick of the wars and death so I took the only money I had and bought a ticket to America and left. I had to get as far away from all of that as possible.

* * *

New York is no different from the rest of the world, hell; I think it may be worse than everywhere I have been in Europe. Everyday I sit here out here on the streets watching the world pass me by; the rich live in their own bubble and only help the needy when it's convenient for them. Some pity me because I don't have anywhere to go and give some spare change, but no one really cares that no one can live on that little in this world. Since I'm eighteen the orphanages have kicked me out because I'm an "adult" now. I have nowhere to go and I can't get a job because I don't have a place of residence, any sort of identification or even a real name. I call myself Lavi Deak, my last two personas, my last name would be Bookman but I can't call myself that because it honestly hurts too much and I failed him. Now I live here on the dirty streets of New York City, alone, broke, and forgotten.

"Thanks a bunch mister!" My head snaps up, pulling myself from my self-pitying thoughts. I look across the street to see a familiar little girl smiling up at a strange old man. I gasp as I take a better look at him and realize he's a young kid. He looks like no one I've ever seen before, and he has the white hair of an old man yet on him it looks soft and almost angelic. As he turns toward my direction I see his most prominent feature, a long scar that starts in the shape of a star on his forehead and descends down his face into a cross-like shape under his left eye. His silver eyes have a look that I haven't seen in years, kindness.

The boy laughs and ruffles the girl's hair as she thanks him for the sandwich. "No problem, glad I could help." I scoff. _Sure, sure you must be getting something out of this. What was I thinking? True selfless, kindness doesn't exist in this world, that thinking is just naïve. _I try not to laugh as I watch the other street kids swarm him, _see you give food to one kid you'll have to give some to all. _Yet I this doesn't seem to faze him, he just breaks out into that strange smile. Reaching into his bag, he starts distributing sandwiches. I watch in awe as the crowd of kids thins, each of them receiving a sandwich or two. _There's no way, how could he afford food for all of those kids? Those sandwiches don't look cheap, he has to be loaded, but if he is so rich why is he wasting his money on the homeless kids? Maybe he's a son of one of the politician trying to get on the state's good side, or maybe he's being paid to do this? I just don't get it. _"Hey, I got one for you too."

I open my eyes and jump back in surprise. "What?"

"I saw you watching from across the street. You look hungry, so here take one." That weird grin found its way on his face again as he offers the sandwich out to me.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need your charity I can get my own food," but my stomach suddenly growls in protest. _Oh yeah I really haven't eaten yet today. _

"Charity? No I'm doing this because I want to."

"Yeah right, no one does things like this without an ulterior motive."

He cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Haven't you heard of kindness?"

"Hah! Kindness doesn't exist, well pure kindness anyway. Even if you say you don't have a secret motive to do this, you're at least getting the satisfaction of 'doing good' or whatever. No one ever does anything unless they are getting something in return, especially the rich. Which, obviously, is what you must be to get the money to buy these fancy sandwiches for some homeless kids. What benefit are you getting out of this anyway?"

"None really." That smile appears on his face, and for some reason it annoys me. "You really have a harsh outlook on life, you should work on that." He lays the wrapped sandwich at my feet and starts to walk away. I watch his back as he leaves, _I should change? You're just too naïve. Poor kid, he's so sheltered in his rich little life; the world will soon corrupt him. A kid like that has no chance in this world he will just get taken advantage of because of his "kindness". _I try to ignore the sandwich that sits in front of me, but my hunger gets the best of me and I savagely devour it when I know the kid is not looking.

"Hey Big Brother Lavi!" 'Big Brother Lavi' is what the other homeless children in the area call me because I'm one of the oldest.

I plaster a fake smile on my face, I hate lying to the kids but children are the closest thing the world has to pure kindness, because they haven't have the chance to be corrupted by the evils of the world. "What is it Stephen?"

"Have you gotten one?" He waves half his sandwich in my face, "if not you can have the rest of mine or I think that boy would give you one, he seems nice."

I lay my empty wrapper at his feet, "Yeah don't worry about me, go ahead and finish yours." I smile again smoothing down his hair. He returns the smile, but his is actually genuine, and then takes off to rave about the "White Angel". That's what they've started calling him. I stand up just as the rain starts to drip down from the sky, I have to get away I can't understand the empty feeling that I'm starting to feel or why I have the sudden urge to cry. I haven't cried in years, there was no way I was going to cry because some rich kid decided to take pity on us today. I have to get away I can't stand that stupid smile on his face anymore. I just want to shake the children and tell them that he isn't an angel he just pities us.

* * *

Not paying attention to where I was running I entered the part of town I swear I would never go.

"Hey I know you!" I turned, as my eyes widened, _no! That's impossible! _But I would never forget that face. _NO! MOM! DAD! YOU CAN'T! _I shuddered closing my eyes trying to block out that memory, _BANG! The gun went off as my screams filled the air. "That's what you get, kid! Do you see this? You can't mess with our clan you'll die! Now get out! Get lost!_ He was much older now, but that's him, no doubt. I would recognize the dark curly hair, tanned skin and condescending smile anywhere. The man that stands in front of me now is the man who killed my parents. "You're that kid aren't you? The kid whose parent I killed when they tried to save Johnny! I'd recognize that red hair anywhere and you have an eye patch on your right eye. Huh funny that we should meet again, I thought you fled the country and I thought I warned you to get lost."

I couldn't deny it I know he saw in my eye, he was right. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, please!" _I'm still as weak as I was back then aren't I?_

"Hah! Not that again, begging like a little baby, you haven't changed at all. You should've learned how much begging, ticks me off. Oh well at least you'll learn now!" Before I could even flinch, he pulled out his pistol and cocked it. I shut my eyes and waited for the shot to come.

"Who the hell are you?" I open my eyes to see the white haired boy from before standing in front of he with his arms stretched wide.

"What's the meaning of this?" The boy asks, "killing him just because he walked into your territory? I won't stand for this!" He turns to me, "Go! Leave now while you can!" My heart is pounding hard in my ears and I can't believe I'm still alive. Deciding to do what I'm I take off running like the coward I am. A gunshot is ringing out as hot tears fill my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: By the way for those reading my other story **_**Friend or Foe? **_**I will try to update that one soon, this just popped into my head and I wanted to try to write something new. I'll try to update this one soon as well. See you next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: And He Saves Me Yet Again

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been over two weeks since I updated this, I've been busy with finals and moving back home for the summer, also my Internet has been having problems. Oh and I just wanted to say, I know Lavi seems out of character but I was playing with his serious, Bookman side and the personality he has when he is Deak, seen in the Arc chapters/episodes in the dream world Road traps him in. He talks about how people are stupid and make the same mistakes over and over, that's also where I got the idea for his personality from. I just want to thank ****LukaNezumi**** for the amazing review, it's the best one I've ever received and it encouraged me to write more of this. Also, moon princess, I am sorry for keep you in suspense for so long.  
**

**Oh I almost forgot, Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

_I am such a horrible coward; I just ran away and let him take the fall for me! I know I'm pessimistic and mean because life does terrible things to everyone but I should have stayed and fought or something but seeing my parent's killer again stunned me too much. _I kept running as keeps pouring down on me, my clothes are fully soaked through at this point. A violent shiver runs up my spine as I finally brake down when I reach an abandoned alley. Tears, just like the rain, poured down my cheeks, _he had nothing to do with this but I didn't care because I didn't want to die. He deserved to live over me I feel he had more to live for than I did. I'm just a pathetic street with no family, no home, no name and no purpose. No. _I think shaking my head, _stopping_ my thoughts, _he did this to himself. It's not my fault! He chose to stand in front of me, and he chose to protect me. If it's anyone's fault it's his. _I stood up and started walking back, feeling a little better. Deep down inside I know I am just lying to myself to make myself feel better but I don't care.

After a few more miles of walking I arrive at our shelter, well if you could call it that. Most of the street kids and I live in an old, unfinished, abandoned building. The floor is made of hard gray concrete and so are the walls, the second floor is unfinished and has no roof to it. My section of the shelter is a narrow space between two broken walls that now stand about five and half feet tall with an old white sheet draped over them like a tent. I sleep on a couple layered old sheets with my shirt as a pillow. I sigh settling into my poor excuse for a bed and drift of to sleep.

_"LAVI!" the white haired boy screamed, "Why didn't you help me! I died because of you! If you weren't so selfish I could have lived!" He screamed. The white haired boy looked ghostly pale and his stomach was stained red and the bullet hole was clearly visible. _

_ "But you told me to leave! I was only doing what you told me!" _

_ "I was just trying to help you, I didn't want to die. It's all your fault! I thought you would return the favor, but I overestimated you."_

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't meant it I was scared that man killed my parents."_

_ "And now he killed me, just like back then it's all your fault!"_

_ "No, no back then wasn't my fault and neither was this."_

_ "It's all YOUR fault."_

_ "No I swear I didn't mean it!"_

_ "Sorry won't bring me back, it's your fault."_

_ "NO!"_

_ "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"NO IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Whoa Lavi, calm down it was just a dream. You're scaring the kids." Blinking, and sitting up, I see Alex in front of me. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare I'm fine, go back to sleep." Alex leaves and I lay back down falling back asleep.

* * *

"Morning Lavi." Alex comes to join me on our usual street corner. "How are things, you okay?"

"Morning Alex," I reply, "No worries I'm good." He nods and sits down leaning his back against mine. Alex is the closet thing I have to a friend, I guess it's just because we have similar views on the world. He is seventeen, a year younger than me, with bright green eyes and spiky, unruly brown hair. Yeah he's a major pessimist like me, probably because he lost his dad before he was born and his mom died giving birth to him. He later had to watch his older brother get shot and killed in a gang fight, so he sees the world as the same cruel, heartless place that I see. He's lived on the street since he was twelve.

"Hey check it out." Alex nods toward the crowd across the street. "Someone decided to take pity on the street kids." My eyes grow wide as I stare across the street and see him; the angelic boy from yesterday, he's alive. _I thought my parents' killer would have killed him. I heard the gunshot yesterday; did this kid kill that man before he could kill him? _ He grins as he hands sandwiches out to the crowd of children. "Where do you think he gets the money to pay for this?" Alex laughs. I just shrug barely able to pay attention to Alex.

After the crowd thins the boy comes over and offers a sandwich and a jacket to Alex. The boy smiles warmly, "here you must be hungry, and its going get cold soon take this and keep warm."

"I don't need your charity," Alex scoffs standing up and walking off.

The boy laughs and turns toward me, "he's just like you, huh? I have a sandwich and a coat for you too." He flashes me the same weird, warm smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you got shot yesterday, you stood in front of me yesterday. There was no way you could have gotten away in time. I guess I'm surprised."

"No he missed."

I look at him astonished, _that guy would never miss. I feel like he's hiding something._ "Well I guess I should thank you for saving my life I would have been dead without you. So thanks uh…"

"Allen," he smiles offering his hand out to me. "And you are?"

I take his hand and shake it, "Lavi. Thanks Allen."

"Really don't worry about it, anything I can do to help. Here," he hands me two sandwiches and two coats. "Make sure your friend gets these too, I want him to have his share." Allen flashes one more smile and walks off to help more of the kids. _I still can't figure him out. _I think, shaking my head. _What's with this guy, I just don't understand, he steps in to save me and shows up the next day like it's nothing. And again for the second day he is giving out those expensive sandwiches, and,_ I run my hand over the coat, _these coats seem to be of good quality. _

"Big brother Lavi! Can you believe it? The White Angel is back and he's handing out all of this for FREE!" Stephen runs up to me, and I see hope and excitement in his dark brown eyes.

"Seems he is, what do you think he gets out of this, huh?"

"Huh?" Stephen blinks in confusion. "What do you mean? Nothing Lavi, he does this because he wants to, he told me that himself. That's why we call him an angel, he selflessly helps us even though we didn't do anything to deserve it."

I ruffle his hair, "yeah I guess he does." I stand up as he runs to the crowd of kids surrounding Allen. I sigh, making my way back to out shelter.

When I get there Alex is sitting in his space sulking, I drop the coat and sandwich at his feet. "The kid insisted that you got this."

Alex scoffs, and looks up at me seeing that I'm eating my sandwich and moves the coat on to his makeshift bed and slowly unwraps the sandwich. "Hey free food is free food, right?"

I force a smile, "Right."

"You know you don't have to pretend around me, the kid annoys me too. Where does he get off anyway? Waltzing in handing out these fancy sandwiches and coats, expecting we'll all be dazzled by him. Yeah, right."

"That's not my intention." Both our heads snap up and we look towards the doorway to see Allen leaning against it casually.

"Oh right you do it because it makes you _feel _all warm and fuzzy inside." Alex waves his hands around in a extravagant manner and I laugh. I just love his sarcasm sometimes.

"Sure, make fun of me if you want to, if it makes you feel better. It won't faze me, and you're wrong again."

Alex looks stunned as he blinks stupidly. It surprises me as well; I didn't think Allen could act so cold. "Okay whatever, run along and go 'save' some more children." He calls as he walks off.

"Well he's sensitive. I just came over he because I thought you'd both might want some water to go with the sandwiches."

"Uh sure," I say accepting both bottles of water.

"Is he as troubled as you?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Who says I'm 'troubled'"

"Oh come on an angsty teenager living on the streets, there has to be a reason you're like this."

"As if that's any of your business." _I should probably be nicer to him he did save my life. _

"Yeah, I guess it's not, I just thought if you wanted talk about it maybe I could find another way to help you. I guess you wouldn't really talk about it with a stranger, but if you ever want to talk I'll be around, I'm not going anywhere."

"I…" I start but I can't find my words, _'I'm not going anywhere.' _ For some reason what he's saying strikes a chord with me. _Could he really mean that? It's like he knows I've always lost everyone who's cared about me. _I shake my head, _no, he'll find somewhere else to go or some other person to help. He'll just get bored with me once he realizes that I'm a lost cause. _

"I really meant that, I know something bad happened with you and that man yesterday and I could help. Just think about it okay?" he smiles and waves over his shoulder as he turns to walk away. "I'll be back around tomorrow, see ya Lavi."

"Oh I'll always be here for you and I'm not going anywhere, Lavi. You can trust me, Lavi." Alex appears, imitating Allen. "Bullshit!" He yells hotly, returning to his normal voice. I can tell that this bothered him somehow, more then he would let on. _Maybe he's jealous because he's the one that's been here for me and he doesn't want to be replaced? _I study his face and see something else. He yells "Bullshit!" again as he throws the coat into the center of the room. _He's jealous, I know that for sure, but it's not Allen he's jealous of, it's…. _I pause studying him again as he shuts the curtains of his make shift tent. _It's me he's jealous of! He's hurt because he's watched all those in his life leave him too, and all he wants is someone to say those things to him. _I start to approach his bed and I hear soft sobs, I want to help him, but I don't want to make things worse so I just turn and go to my area.

As I lay down in my bed, my thoughts wander back to Allen. _Can I really trust him? Can I believe and have the hope the children have? Have I been wrong about kindness all along? Can it really exist? _I shook my head, I've never been so confused in my life, this boy has only been here two days and I'm really starting to feel different.

"Look at this, Jas. Look at this quality!" I look up to see two guys, one with shorter, shaggy dark hair and another with long blonde hair, standing in the center of our shelter examining Alex's coat.

"hee hee yeah! These kids have really been treated today. Maybe they've got other things we could take, hee." _Really you're going to steal from kids? That's pretty low. _

"Come on, check this out! This one's stocked with fancy sandwiches!" The dark haired one called.

"No they're mine! They were a gift, I saving them for my big sister!" I hear Annie's voice over the men's laughter.

I hear the click of a gun being cocked, "Hee, hee! Give us the sandwiches kid, we're hungry too!" The blonde calls. It's starting to annoy me how he laughs, like everything's a joke.

"Annie! Run! Forget about them, I'm sure he can give you more. EVERYONE GUNS! GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell as Alex and the kids scatter.

"Ah look Jasdero, this ginger's trying to be a hero, and you know how much heroes piss me off." _What's with the gangs around here? _I grab Annie's hand and take off running. BANG! I hear the shot go off and an intense pain in my leg, but I keep running because I have to get Annie out of here.

"BIG BROTHER!" she shrieks seeing the blood gushing from my left thigh, "No big brother, you're hurt." I ignore her and I keep running and the rest of the street kids follow me, because I'm the closet thing the have to a guardian. I finally stop, in an alley because my leg stops working. My vision blurs, _oh god, I've lost a lot of blood. _

"Alex take them, take them away find shelter! Find somewhere to hide, it's getting late and it's not safe for them. Since you're the next oldest, they need you to take care of them."

"But Lavi!"

"No Alex, DO WHAT I SAY!"

"But what about you!"

"I can take care of myself just go!" he nods, because he knows I'm right. Even though I've only been with them a short period of time, Alex sees me a big brother just like the rest of them.

"But what about Layla! The sandwiches! She needs them! What if she can't find me in the new place? Brother Lavi!"

"Annie, go with Alex, please. He'll protect you and he'll make sure Layla can find you, right you Alex?"

Alex nods, "Come on, we have to go, you all heard Lavi!" He does what I say but I can hear the pain in his voice. _Annie… _I can't help but want to cry thinking how much she's scared of change._ Has she been asking Allen for extras to save for Layla? _We've wanted to tell her the truth, but we didn't have the heart , we did tell her once, but she refused to believe it, the poor girl's only is Annie's older sister, she died a few months ago from food poisoning and Annie thinks she is still out there somewhere, so she still saves food and stuff for her.

I wince, trying to tend to my wound, but my vision is so blurry and my hands are shaking so bad. I'd scream for help but I know no one would hear me. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I try again to tend to my wound, and then I jump seeing that there is suddenly a pair of hands covering mine.

"Here let me help you."

"Alex, I told you to stay with the kids!" I look up and then jump again in shock to see Allen's scarred face staring down at me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Stop being so stubborn, you're clearly not fine."

"I can do it," but Allen pushes my hands out of the way and slowly tilts me on my side to check the other side of my leg. He pulls out a small flashlight and checks over the wound.

"Looks like it was a clean shot, the bullet just went straight through." He tares the fabric of my pants, "I'll get you a new pair I promise." He pulls out a set of bandages and then everything goes black. Allen's shout of "LAVI…" is the last thing I hear.

* * *

I blink a few times and find times and then find myself in an unfamiliar place. A lamp on the bedside table dimly lights the simple room. The only contents of the room are a queen size bed, which I'm laying in, a small bedside table with the lamp, and a dresser; the rest of the room is spotless and hardly looks like it's lived in at all. "Where the hell am I?" I yell looking around.

I try to sit up but hands stop me, "whoa Lavi, you're still badly injured, and you need rest. Don't try to move. What is it you need? Are you Hu-"

I glare up at Allen, "I'd like to know where I am!"

"Oh sorry, Um you're at my house." I looked around in surprise. The house is not what I expected; I guess I thought he would be living in a mansion since he's able to afford all those sandwiches for the kids. "What's with that look?"

"I just thought, you'd live in a mansion or something." I smirk.

"Are you still on about me being rich?"

"Yeah there's no way you couldn't be. Where are your parents anyway? They probably wouldn't be too happy about some random teen bleeding all over."

"I live by myself." Allen steadies me as I try to get up, "what do you need? I'll help you."

I blush slightly, "I have to go to the bathroom and I don't really need help with that.

"Of course." He helps me out of the bed and supports me with his hand on my waist as we walk to the bathroom. When I come back out he is sitting on the edge of the bed, a tray of food is sitting on the table. "Please don't refuse, you need the food to get your strength. Just let me take care of you."

When I come out of the bathroom I lay back on the bed and he hands me a tray of food. "Now eat up. I'll be in the other room, holler if you need anything else." I now realize how hungry I am seeing the food in front of me. After I finish eating, Allen returns to collect the tray. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

For some reason I decide to tell him, "Alex and I were hanging back in the shelter and I heard two unfamiliar voices. A couple of the guys starting going through some of the kids stuff and then they found Annie's stash of sandwiches."

"Oh the ones for her sister Layla?"

I swallow, deciding not explain about Layla now, "yeah. Anyway she refused to give them her sandwiches, and as I tried to get her out of there, but I got shot. The kids and I scattered. I left them in Alex's care, I hope he found them a safe place."

"You really care for those kids don't you? It's nice to see this side of you, I knew it was there."

"Well we're all like a family, all brothers and sisters. I may be a pessimist and I have lost faith in the world, but I am not completely heartless."

"No I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Besides I want to protect these kids from the real evils of the world, I don't want them to become like me. I don't want them to be eighteen-year-old, homeless pessimists like me."

"I get it. I'm glad you still believe in something."

"I believe in things!"

"Just get some sleep, Lavi." He reaches over to turn off the light and leaves. The exhaustion sets in and I drift off to a peaceful sleep, I forgot how nice sleeping in a real bed could be.

* * *

"Lavi where are you going?" he calls as I pull on the pants he left for me and grab my jacket.

"I have to go now."

"But Lavi, you're not full rested."

"I've already let you take care of me enough. I don't want to be in your debt anymore."

"Lavi please rest."

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I'll find a way to repay you. I'm fine, I can take care of myself. I don't need your charity anymore"

"You don't need to repay me. Please let me at least give you a fresh bandage and some medicine to prevent infection."

I sigh in defeat, "All right." He sits me down pulling down my pants so he can get to the wound on my thigh and I blush. Once he dresses my wound and gives me the pills, I start to leave.

"I'll be around Lavi! I'll come by and see the kids later they'll need a little pick me up after last night."

"Yeah," I wave over my shoulder and exit his house. Surprised again when I see Allen's house from the outside. It's just a simple cottage. I take off running even though it hurts my leg. When I get to a familiar street corner I hear Alex call out my name.

"Lavi!" he runs over, "You're okay, we all thought…" Alex won't finish the sentence, but I know what he was going to say.

"No I'm all right."

"But what happened I went back to the alley and you weren't there."

"Allen appeared out of nowhere and he took care of me."

"Huh, he always seems to be doing that. Well, we found a new shelter; the kids are all there. Without you I think they're all afraid to come out of their areas. No one has dared to return to the old one."

"Good. Is everyone all right?"

Alex smiles, "Yeah." He cares for the kids, even if he won't admit it.

"Big Brother Lavi!"

"You're okay brother! We were all so scared." The 10 children that make up the little street kid family all run out and hug me.

"Yeah," I smile, "Yeah I'm fine."

"How did you do it?" Stephen asks.

"Do what?"

"Recover so quickly."

"Oh I had a little help, Allen found me and took care of me."

"Allen as in the White Angel?" a few of the kids ask.

"Yeah, the very same."

"See!" Annie calls, "I knew he was a super hero!" the kids all cheer.

"Oh brother, we saved you one of the bigger rooms, it even has an old couch for you, a few of the other rooms have one too." Max, an eight-year-old, called pulling me toward the room.

"Oh you guys didn't have to."

"We wanted to you saved us after all, big brother." Annie smiles at me. I let them lead me to the room and settle in. I'm glad we're all okay but once again I owe my life to Allen... great.

* * *

**A/N: Have you ever had someone change your life in such a short time? That's the inspiration for this chapter if anyone wanted to know. Also, fun fact: I was considering putting Kanda in the role of Alex but I was afraid that Alex would be too OOC to be Kanda. Thanks to all who have read the first chapter, I've never gotten such a positive response to a story before. To those who are reading my **_**Friend or Foe? **_**story, I have written most of the next chapter and I'm almost done, so that update should be up soon. Tell me what you all think of this chapter. I love you all and I'll see you next chapter! *So I've done some editing to this chapter and the first one. I decided I needed some more D. Gray-Man characters so I have added some of the Noahs as gang members.* I hope to update a new chapter soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Pasts

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long, I had kind of a hard time getting the inspiration for this chapter so I apologize if it's a little rough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man… etc. **

* * *

I run my hands over my face, frustrated, _how do I keep letting him get into my head like this? I owe him my life once again and I have no way to repay him. I can't stand owing someone. I don't understand, why would he just help me like that and then brush me off when I want to repay him? _I look up to the white tiled ceiling focusing on a dark beige watermark so my mind would stop reeling. As I shift on the couch a spring pokes me uncomfortably and I remember what it was like to sleep in a real bed at Allen's, almost wishing I could be there now instead of on the worn out sofa in a dark dreary office building. I shake my head realizing how stupid that thinking is and how I shouldn't wish for things I don't have, it only makes living out here that much harder.

"Hey Lavi." I look up seeing the cheery boy who has polluted my thoughts leaning against my doorframe. He laughs seeing the confused, angry look I shoot him. "Sorry, the kids told me where you'd be. You didn't come out today and I was worried. How is your leg doing?"

"It's fine." I look down trying to avoid his eyes.

"We're still like this huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just thought maybe since last night, I was getting through to you a little."

"I don't get why you won't let me repay you for taking care of you."

Allen shook his head, "Oh Lavi, why can't you just accept an act of kindness?"

"Because there is no true acts of kindness, you're getting something out of this, I just haven't figured it out yet."

"When you find that out let me know, because I'll just assure you that you're wrong. Life can do terrible things, but I hope I can show you differently. I hope I can show you that there is hope and kindness in the 'cruel world' or whatever you'd call it."

I blink at him stupidly, because this really puzzles me, "and why would you want to do that?"

He smiles a smile that lights up his whole face, "because everyone deserves kindness."

"Really? Would you say about those who kill and steal?" I smirk, thinking that I've stumped him.

"Yes," and he surprises me yet again. "Yes even them, maybe the reason they are violent is because no one has shown them kindness or maybe kindness can save them."

I can help myself and I laugh, "yes, because kindness can save all! That's pretty naïve thinking if you ask me."

He continues to smile, not even fazed by my taunts. "I agree, I may be naïve but I have faith in people. Everyone has the chance to change; it's up to them to take it. You don't always have to be alone you know."

"I'm not alone, I have Alex." I mumble not know if that's really true, _If I was really in trouble would he abandon me? Not that I'd expect him to do anything for me or vice versa. _

He shakes his head, a sad smile forming on his scarred face, "That's not what I meant, sure you're not physically alone, but have you ever let one of them in? Have you ever let them see the real you? I know those smiles you give the children are fake. I know you don't trust people easily, but I'll show you I'll be here and you can trust me." Allen's gray eyes lock on to mine and I sense the sincerity of his words. "I'll see you tomorrow." He hand me a sandwich and bottle of water with a final smile and walks off.

"What did he come by to rub saving you in your face?" I jump, Alex's voice startles me as he appears in the doorway.

"No, but you've gotta hear what he told me," I laugh as I tell him about Allen's view on kindness.

Alex busts out laughing as soon as I finish, "wait really? Well his world must be filled with fluffy unicorns rainbows."

I laugh with him, "yeah that's what I've been wondering."

Alex rolls his eyes, "sure kids are naïve but really shouldn't he have figured out that's not how the world works by now? I don't think I've ever been that naïve."

"Yeah me neither," I lie and fake a laugh along with him. "I think I'm going to take a walk." I mumble as I jump off the couch, leaving Alex in my room. When I get outside I breathe in the gritty air of New York, watching the cars and yellow cabs whizz by, getting lost in my thoughts.

"_Tell Mommy what you're going to do when you grow up!" My dad laughed ruffling my red hair, the same hair he had. _

_ I laugh running up to my mom, her beautiful golden hair is blowing in the wind and her green eyes light up when I reach her. "I'm going to help people! Everyday I see the homeless on the streets and everyone just ignore them. But don't you think a smile would just make their day? I want to put aside money from my job and give it to the homeless!" _

_ "Aw, Lavi, that's my sweet little boy. You're always so kind to others." She smiles proudly and then looks to my dad. A sweet and loving smile lighting up her beautiful, fair face._

I shake my head trying to forget that memory. I had forgotten that the five-year-old me had wanted to be like Allen. That was back when I completely ignorant, but my blissful world came crashing down a year later. _Stupid Alex, making me think of these things. Back then I would have given anything to be the person Allen seems to be. I wanted to be the person that people looked up to, the person was known for their kindness, the person that parents would brag about, and the person that changed the world. _I roll my eyes, _five-year-old me set very high expectations, and too bad I let him down. But one person can't change the world, that's impossible. Is it really that bad to that ignorant? Is Allen happier because he is so sheltered? _

"Tykiiiiii!" I hear a young girls voice whine. I duck into a near by alley that is filled with a few dumpsters and back doors to random shops. My heart is pounding and for some reason that name makes me want to curl up and hide.

"What? You know I hate whining almost as much as I hate those who beg." My eyes widen as I recognize the voice and I draw my tattered sweatshirt tighter around me, shivering in fear.

"Jasdevi said they'd bring me a treat but I haven't seen them back! I thought they raided some sort of shelter yesterday?"

"They did," my parent's killer frowns. "Those brats probably kept all the spoils to themselves."

"But they promised they'd bring me back some candy!" I get a better view of them as they pass my alley. My parents' killer is wearing his typical black suit and top hat; his dark curls brushing his shoulders. The girl with him is wearing a basic white button up, a poufy black skirt and purple and black striped stockings.

My eyes widen in horror again as I realize that those teens that shot me yesterday and stole from us are from the same gang as these two. _They couldn't be out to get me could they? I'm not part of a gang but are they still holding me accountable for what my parents did? _

"I heard from Skin that you ran into that boy whose parents you killed, the redhead."

"Yeah that boy is as weak as ever, begging just like 12 years ago. You know I like when they resist it's more fun that way. I would have killed him but some other brat got in the way and I don't remember much after that, all of the sudden I was on the ground, a little beaten up and the boy was gone."

"So you got beat up?" the girl taunted.

"Shut up Road!"

"And yet the redhead escaped for the second time, and you still didn't make him pay. Sure he's parents deaths counted for Johnny, but his father still hasn't paid for his sins."

"Again I know that."

"The Earl won't be happy, does he know yet?"

But I don't hear the man's answer because I take off running in the other direction._ My father's sins? What did my father do? How much do I not know about my family? _So many questions swim through my head as I turn and make my way back to the new shelter. _If I was stronger I could have asked them, I could have found out what they meant. _

When I return I find Allen casually lying in my space on my couch. The brown plaid fabric is torn and the stuffing and the springs poke out in random places, and yet Allen looks comfortable. "What the hell?" I glare at him, I'm already having a bad day so I take my anger out on him. "I know you think you're so high and mighty, trying to save us street kids, but what gives you the right to barge into my room like—"

"You think my life is filled with rainbows and fluffy unicorns, huh?" His words cut across mine and his tone is so icy that my mouth literally falls open in shock. I never thought he could sound so cross and cold. He's never reacted to Alex's or my taunts before so I always thought he didn't care what people thought about him. Allen continues to surprise me.

I swallow nervously, "so you overheard us, huh?"

"Well for your information it's not." He continues like I never spoke, his usually bright gray eyes are now dark and stormy.

I couldn't help but feel a little concern for him "Allen, are you okay? You seem—"

"I wasn't done. My mother died giving birth to and my father didn't think he could raise a child on his own so he abandoned me. When I was six, a man named Mana adopted me. He taught me to keep walking, keep moving, and never stop. A year later I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked out in front of a car so Mana pushed me out of the way and he got hit instead. I got this scar," Allen pauses pointing to the cross-shaped scar on his face. "From being hit with some stray pieces of glass. The doctors said I was lucky I didn't loose my eye. Mana died saving me from the car. I was then left in care of Mana's friend Marian Cross." Allen's eyes darken even more at the mention of this name. "He was the worst caretaker, he drank, smoked and gambled constantly. He even trained me to cheat at poker so I could pay back his debts." He pauses again, searching for his words, "about a year ago I left because I couldn't stand living in that house anymore. So no my life isn't so fluffy, but I chose to help others because their may be people like me out there that need help, or they just need to know there is someone like them out there, someone who understands. I want to show others, especially those in the worst conditions, that they can find hope somewhere even if it's just a sliver."

I stand there gaping at him as he finishes, "Allen, why?" I'm trying to search for better words, but none come. _How could a kid who's gone through all that still have hope and could still be so damn cheery all the time? _

"I wasn't getting through to you my other way so I thought I'd tell you my story. I wanted to show you that, yes, terrible things do happen to us but it's your choice on how you let is affect you. I could be all cynical and down on the world and who would blame me if I was? But I'm not like that, I believe there is good in everyone, sometimes you just have to look a little harder to see it."

"How can you still believe in the good of people?"

"Well Mana, was always kind to me and he loved me more than anyone so he was my first example. I'm not saying that it's not hard sometimes and I don't feel down but I know that there's always hope out there."

"What about your last caretaker?" He seems to really hate him so I wonder if he still thinks Cross deserves kindness.

"Well," His eyes darken again, "his kindness and good qualities are buried deep down. I guess he was always there to save me if things got really bad and he must have some qualities that made Mana want to be his friend." He sighs, blowing his hair out of his face. "Cross is a hard person to like and to find good qualities in, but without him I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

"Wait, if you are living on your own how did afford that house or those sandwiches?" I ask still trying to figure out why he would spend the little money he has on the street kids.

"That's hard to—" but Allen's answer was cut off by a piercing scream. Allen's looks around his eyes filled worry. "Lavi stay here!" His eyes widen in realization as he runs out the door.

"No wait what's going on?" I go against his instructions and run after him. I finally find him a few streets over and I gasp in horror at the scene in front of me.

Tyki is standing there holding one of the kids by the collar, a sixteen-year-old named James. There are a few people standing around including the blue-haired girl from earlier and the thieves from yesterday, but no one moves to help the boy. I notice that a few of the people have strange cross marks lining the edges of their hairlines and I wonder if it marks them as part of the same gang.

"Are you one of the ones who associates with the redhead with green eyes and an eye patch?"

"N-no I don't know anything!" he lies for me, but his hazel eyes betray him.

"Liar!" Tyki yells and he throws James and sends him flying into the wall. His body hits the ground with a sickening thud.

"How dare you!" Allen screams, glaring at Tyki.

"Oh it's the defiant little brat!" Tyki calls making his way over to Allen. Sick of everyone fighting my battles for me, I step out from my hiding place in the shadows of a dark green dumpster.

"You looking for me?" I snarl, surprising myself because I have no idea where to confidence is coming from.

Tyki grins and turns and points a gun on me, a sinister smile forms on his tanned face. "Ah looks like you've got some courage. Now you can properly pay for your father's sins!"

"What sins? What did my father do?"

"That's none of your concern, boy." His smile widens as he cocks the gun.

"NO LAVI!" Allen calls throwing himself between Tyki and me once again, but this time it's too late, I didn't run and the bullet is already fired. I shut my eyes tight wishing Allen didn't protect me, I'm not worth it. I gasp when I open my eyes seeing a white cloak extend from Allen's shoulders and wrap itself around the both of us blocking the bullet. Allen moves so quickly I hardly see him as he pulls out a giant white sword with a black cross on it, it seems to glow green but that may just be my imagination. He lands a well-aimed blow, slashing Tyki and dark red blood flows form Tyki's side.

"You little bastard! How dare you get in my way? You'll pay for interfering with Gang of the Noah!" Tyki clutches his side and limps off.

I turn to Allen my eyes wide, "Allen what the hell just happened?"

"Well that's difficult to explain." He touches his hand to my forehead. "You can't know, not yet." I hear him whisper and then everything goes white.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of left this one on a cliffhanger, but you got some information about Allen's past and another snippet Lavi's past. I know Allen kind of comes and goes in this story but that adds to his mystery, but he will become less mysterious and more prominent as I continue. I finally revealed Lavi's parents killer, although I had been hinting at it. There are still more mysteries to be revealed, so I hope you stick around and I'll try to update soon. Feel free let me know what you think, criticism is welcome, and check out my other stuff. See you next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Will Only Hurt You

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I actually have another update you all and it didn't take me forever, but because of my random plot bunnies and inspirations this chapter is up faster than I thought. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter and thanks for sticking around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, its characters… etc. I also don't own any part of New York City… lol. **

**~Now Let's get on with the chapter… :)~ **

* * *

"_Thank you so much Lavi-san!" A young girl with bright blue eyes and chin-length blonde hair smiles up at me as I finish bandaging her leg. _

_ "It's no trouble really." I return the smile. _

_ "No mister, seriously if you hadn't pushed me out of the way my injuries would have much more severe."_

_ I smile again, "It could have happened to anyone, I'm just glad I could help. Be careful now!" I call as she makes her way home. _

_ "Ah," Bookman gasps, gazing my way. _

_ "What is it?" I run my hand through my spiky hair nervously. _

_ "Nothing, nothing, someday you'll understand."_

_ "Understand what?" But bookman and the small German town fade away and are replaced by a New York corner, the same one where I met Allen. The small bakery is making the same bread that made my mouth water and my stomach growl. A near by couple is having a petty argument and the street is jammed with its usual traffic. I jump as Bookman appears in front of me, but he wasn't alive, no he's in the form a ghost. _

_ "Wow, you've finally become the apprentice I wanted you to be. You're unattached and aloof, but you don't need to be this way now."_

_ "Well I woke up the day after your death and realized to be attached to people is pointless, they'll just let you down and leave you once they've gotten what they wanted."_

_ "Idiot apprentice!" He glares at me and then shakes his head, "I think you're old enough to understand." _

_ "Understand what?"_

_ "Even though I kept you on as my apprentice, you were never going to be the person I wanted you to be. You weren't meant to be aloof and unattached from people and from your emotions. You just couldn't be that person no matter how hard you tried, its just not who you are, but you are a smart boy and even if you weren't the apprentice I wanted you to be you'd figure out how to make the Bookman life work for you. My son, you're the type of person who is kind and caring, you're meant to be around people. You are meant to affect other's lives and have them affect yours. Even if you deny it you care for those kids and even Alex, who looks up to you more than anyone."_

_ "No, you're wrong. I may have been that person once, but I left him with that past persona."_

_ "No Lavi, those were qualities you always had no matter what persona you were, I know you don't know your real name, but you have a real personality that is all yours and not just a persona. You aren't the kind of person who hates the world and doesn't care for people, you always helped at least one person whatever town and whatever persona you were in. Think about that." Bookman nods to me and with a flip of his gray ponytail he disappears and the sounds of New York City flow back to my ears. _

_ "Ah, he's right you know." I gasp seeing Allen leaning against the pole of a street light near by. "So you weren't always this heartless, huh?"_

_ "What? Bastard!" I growl at him, "I never said I was heartless."_

_ "It's nice to think that you were the kindhearted person, I know you still are, once. I can help you become that way again." _

_ "Why is everyone trying to change me into someone I'm not."_

_ "No, that's where you're wrong! We trying to help you see who you are, change you into someone you are." I gasp stunned to silence by his words. _

I jerk awake from the dream when I roll over and fall off the couch. _Change me into someone I am? I'm not who they think I am, that was just part of my persona. _I lay in on the old couch until the sun rises and then I pack the few belongings I have into my bag.

"Lavi what are you doing?" I jump as Alex's voice startles me.

"I'm leaving, I've been here to long, I have to move on." I say, without looking at him. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

"I heard noises coming from your room so I came to check it out." He swallows and I can tell he's hurt by me leaving, because he's watched everyone close to him leave him. His voice turns bored and cold, "Where are you planning going?"

"I'm not sure yet, I might just get on the bus and see where it takes me. I just need a change."

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came back yesterday pretty shaken up, are you running from something?"

_Yesterday? _I try to think back, but I can't remember anything past confronting Tyki. "No I traveled around a lot during most of my childhood so I get bored staying in one place for too long."

"I thought…" but he stops cutting his words short. Alex, like me, has too much pride to say what I know he wants to say.

"Don't wake the kids up, I don't want them to see this." I sigh, knowing leaving is for my own good. "I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah I suppose so." his voice is flat and detached but his eyes seem to scream: please don't go! We shake hands quickly and I brush past him.

The morning sun reflects off the windows of the skyscrapers as I make my way down a familiar street. I pull the hood of my blue sweatshirt over my head to block out the sun. I can't explain but this is the first place that almost felt like home. I mean I did live in New York as a child but this is different. I don't want to leave but I better off staying unattached, and I was getting way too attached to Alex and the other kids. I try not to think of the kids' faces, especially Annie's and Stephen's, because I know my leaving will hurt them. I quickly shrug it off because the kids will have to learn the world isn't a nice and warm place and people leave all the time. I've allowed myself to get too attached to them and let them get too attached to me. All of this has been a mistake.

"Lavi?" I squeeze my eyes shut, annoyance running through me as I recognize the voice.

"What is it Allen?" I reply, my voice laced with anger. I turn to face the pale, scarred fifteen-year-old.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"I'm leaving, I need a change of pace. Why do you care? Why are you so interested in me anyway?" I snap, more annoyed than usual. I've never been much of a morning person.

"I don't know, I told you I wanted to help you, so I won't go back on my promise."

"Well you're going to have to break that promise because I'm leaving and there's no way I'm letting you follow me. Besides I'm not coming back anyway."

"What are you running from? Is it because of yesterday?"

"I'm not running from anything. What happened yesterday anyway? I don't remember much after confronting Tyki."

"He turned on you after you yelled at him and tried to shoot you, but I blocked the bullet and we took of running. That's about it. So if you're not running from Tyki why are you leaving?"

"I told you, I need a change of scenery. I moved around a lot when I lived with my grandfather so I have a hard time staying in one place for too long."

"I don't buy that. I think you're running because you're afraid. What will happen to you if I get through to you and make you feel again? The thought of change scares you."

I gasp, stopping dead in my tracks, _how? How can he see through me like this? _I shake my head hard, "y-you're wrong," but my voice shakes and betrays me.

"What about Alex?"

"What about him?" I glare, fixing my composure.

"He needs you. True he is cold and cynical like you but we all have a weakness somewhere and having you around means the world to him. I know you're all he has."

"He'll get over it. His parent and his older brother died when he was young, he's use to loss." I turn my emotions and my fondness toward Alex off and I become mean and detached.

"It's true he's use to loss, but his parents and brother were killed, they had no choice. You're choosing to leave, this one will cut him deeper than you think."

"It doesn't matter it's not my problem anymore."

"I suppose I can't stop from leaving if you've made up your mind. Leaving and detaching yourself will only end up hurting you in the end."

"I've done this countless times, now is no different."

"Well if that's what you want."

My anger knots in my stomach and I want to just stalk off, but my curiosity gets the better of me. "I have to know, why me Allen? Why do you want to change me so badly? I'm really nothing special, I'm just an ordinary guy with a bad attitude."

"I could slap you right now for say that! Your experiences, whatever they might be, have given you the bad attitude but that's not who you truly are. I see something special in you. Under all that anger and angst, lies a very broken, but truly kindhearted person. I see the way you are with the kids, and you deny it but you care for them. Well at least that's what I thought, but you may be truly heartless." His commentcuts me deeper than I let on; I thought I was bad but never heartless. I snap back into reality as Allen continues. "I tried not to believe it but the way you just trashed Alex, your only friend, I may have been wrong."

_I may be truly heartless? What happened to your 'there's good in everyone' and 'everyone deserves kindness' speeches? Maybe he's right though. _I swallow clearing the pain from my mind. "He was never my friend."

Allen shakes his head running his hand over his scar, "you really are a difficult one, aren't you. Those scars must run deep."

"Yeah well, this is good-bye then Allen. I can honestly say it's been interesting knowing you." I turn and start walking away.

"LAVI!" I turn to see Alex sprinting up the street. "Damn it Lavi!" He yells punching me square in the face when he reaches me.

I gasp rubbing my cheek, "What the hell man?"

"How dare you just leave like that? Without you who will take care of all of the kids? They don't look up to me the way they do to you." He clears his throat his glaring emerald eyes meeting my own. "Damn it Lavi! I need you! You know how impossible it is for me to say this. I depend on you; you're my only friend and DAMN IT! I can't do this without you."

I gasp again; Alex has always been like me, cynical, sarcastic and unattached. I knew his true feelings, but I never thought he would lay aside his pride and speak them out loud. "I…" I can't find the words, I'm just so stunned. This is so out of character for him.

"If you are so stuck on leaving, then I'm coming with you! And no there is no option in that, it's not a request, it's a demand."

"I told you he cared, I told you this would hurt him more than you think, Lavi." Allen chimes in.

"Stay out of this!" Alex growls at Allen.

Allen whispers something in my ear and my eyes grow wide. "If it really means that much to you, Alex, I guess I could stay."

"Let's go back then, and forget about this." Alex glares, but then smiles, "bastard!" he adds under his breath.

'_Oh, I just thought of something, Tyki is really out for some sort of revenge against you. What if he goes after Alex or Stephen or any of the kids because he can't get to you? You saw what he did to James yesterday. Enemies really know to hit you where it hurts.' _Allen's words were the ones that really convince me, I can't let anything happen to the kids because of me.

"Lavi wait one second," Allen calls.

I turn and Alex rolls his eyes, "it's to early to deal with him. I'm out; meet me back at the shelter. If you don't come back, I'll come find you and kick your ass." He runs a hand through his spiky, brown hair and leaves.

"What is it?" I sigh looking at Allen.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with my past and who I am. I'll make you a deal, the day you decide to open up and talk to me about your past I'll tell you about mine."

"I knew it! You're totally rich aren't you? Your parents pay for that house and you have a bigger one somewhere right?"

Allen laughs, his smile lighting his whole face, and shakes his head. "No Lavi, the story I told you yesterday is true, well except for the ending. I have secrets about my true identity that no one is suppose to know, I trust you, and I want you to share them with you. But I have to know you trust me, enough to tell me why you are so bitter."

"You trust me? You've only known me like three days, how can you trust me?" I shake my head _this kid is unbelievable. _

"I see something in you that most people don't and I think you are trustworthy. I understand that it will take time until you can fully trust me and I can wait." He waves, "until next time, Lavi. You should probably catch up to Alex he's had a rough day."

I watch his back as he leaves, _that kid is too naïve and kind of stupid. I was a Bookman once; I changed personas and personalities every week sometimes. I am very good at deceiving people so I'm definitely not a trustworthy person. I don't understand how he does this to me every time! He gets under my skin and makes rethink everything. _My thoughts trail back to his earlier words, _his true identity? What does he mean by that? Maybe he's really the 'White Angel' a superhero! _I snort, my last thought laced with sarcasm.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see the man in front of me until I run into him. Our heads and shoulders hit and then we both crash to the ground. "Hey watch it!" The man growls and mumbles some rapid swear words in a language that I recognize as Japanese.

"Sorry, man it's my fault." I reply as I get up and dust myself off. He flips his long raven ponytail behind him in disgust as he gets up.

"Che." He scoffs and his dark, angry eyes connect with mine. Realization dawns on his face and his eyes grow wide. "Baka Usagi?"

_Stupid rabbit? _My mind automatically translates for me. "Stupid rabbit? I take offense to that!" I chide.

His eyes harden again as he tries to hide his surprise and he mumbles more words in Japanese. _You're alive? No that's impossible! _I translate again.

"Do I know you?" my green eyes search him, He's around six feet tall with long dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail that reaches his waist and dark eyes that are a similar color. He's wearing a dark trench coat with a belt around his middle and equally dark pants. If I had to guess I would say he's about eighteen. I don't think I've seen him before but something about him seems familiar.

He shakes his head and stalks off and he speaks more rapid Japanese under his breath. _Too long,_ _He looks like… _and _I have to go. _Are the only words that I catch before he's too out of range to hear.

_Baka Usagi? Something seems too familiar about that nickname_, I think, as a jagged memory of my past comes back to me.

"_If you want it Baka Usagi, you have to come and get it!" the child version of the Japanese man runs in front of me carrying a stuffed bunny. _

"_Aw, come on Yu-chan! That's not fair you know you're a faster runner!" The five-year-old version of me giggles, as I push my unruly read hair out of my face. _

"_I told you not to call me that! That's why I took this in the first place." He taunts as he dangles the bunny out of my reach. _

"_But Yu-chan is so cute!" _

"_Che!" Throws a stick my way, but I dodge it quickly. _

"_Come on, guys do we always have to play this way?" A little girl with dark teal little pigtails calls to 'Yu-chan' and I. _

"_Aw Lena, but this is the only way Yu-chan knows how to play." _The little backyard scene fades and I come back to reality. _We were childhood friends? _I ask myself as I shake my head, and he thinks I'm dead? I run my hand through my wild hair, deciding not to dwell on a memory I can barely remember.

* * *

By the time I make it back to our usual street corner, Alex is nowhere to be found, but he's probably avoiding me because this morning is uncomfortable enough. Then Allen with his normal bottomless bag of sandwiches shows up and the kids cheer as because their "superhero" has returned. Sometimes I really wish I could be carefree and innocent like them but my world has always been way too complicated for that. I try to block out the random strands of thought that race through my mind. '_You weren't meant to be unattached', 'you were always meant to affect people's lives', 'Damn it Lavi I need you!', and who the hell is that dark-haired guy?_

"So you did come back after all?" I look up to see the hope in Alex's green eyes as he rubs the back of his brown hair, nervously.

"Yeah seems I did. I guess I really had nowhere better to go."

"You really couldn't find anywhere better than the dirty, gritty, poor streets of NYC? Now that's just sad." Alex laughs, obviously ignoring his outburst earlier and I'm kind of glad about that.

I smirk, "I know, but something about feels like home to me." He shakes his head and settles down next to me. I never wanted to get so attached to a certain place and a certain set of people but maybe the gramps in my dream was right, maybe I was never meant to be unattached.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and to anyone who is from NYC I don't mean to offend, that's how the pessimistic Lavi sees the city and it is in no way how I feel about NYC. So there you have it end of chapter 4, be on the look out for more and I'll see you next chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think, because I really like this chapter, and check out my other stories. Until next time, my lovely readers, I appreciate every one of you. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Situations

**A/N: What's up readers? I'm sorry that's it's been a while since I last updated, well to me it feels like a long time. I've been busy with work and I've been trying to figure out the direction for this chapter. I found it on my way home from being in the city of Chicago. I had passed many homeless people and each time I saw one I felt an immense sadness wash over me and I wish I had cash on me so I could give them some. Then I started to wonder how other people felt and if they felt the compassion I did and ta-da! I came up with the inspiration for this chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, etc. **

* * *

These morning walks of mine are starting to become a routine, He makes my mind reel and I can't think straight so I wander around the city until I can clear my head. It seems like a relatively normal day, the morning sun warms the cold street as it reflects off the windows of the skyscrapers and traffic clogs the streets as everyone makes their commute to work. Taxi drivers scream and honk at each other if anyone shows a minute of hesitation and I shake my head at the trivialness of it all.

A scream of pain cuts through my thoughts and my feet start to carry me toward the sound. Panic runs through me as I think of Allen's words yesterday

_'Tyki is really out for some sort of revenge against you. What if he goes after Alex or Stephen or any of the kids because he can't get to you? You saw what he did to James yesterday. Enemies really know to hit you where it hurts.' No! That's impossible there is no way he could have known I tried to leave yesterday. _

Shock and terror run through me as I take in the scene in front of me. A few cars and a cab are pretty smashed up but what really makes me feel sick is the amount of blood that covers the street. It's then that a haunting, yet beautiful melody fills my ears.

_"Don't cry for you are now going to a better place._

_Don't be afraid, you'll be surrounded by those who love you_

_Your life may have been short but trust me _

_You didn't die in vain."_

Allen sits on the street corner near the body of a boy who's lost way too much blood and sings as the boy's mother holds him. Her cries fill the street and everyone near can feel her agony. An ambulance is called but I'm afraid it's a little too late.

"_I'll be here _

_Until your soul ascends into the heavens._

_He'll accept you with open arms. _

_For you deserve it, _

_You beautiful child." _

Allen's voice is so beautiful that I almost feel like crying. The chaos around us seems to be moving in slow motion and I wonder why no one else seems to hear him.

"_Don't cry now, it's over,_

_The pain has ceased and you can live in peace._

_Your loved ones tears surround you_

_But don't fret they'll learn not to be sad."_

His face is so calm and serene and something hits me like a punch to the stomach, but I can't figure out what it is.

"_I'll be here _

_Until your soul ascends into the heavens. _

_He'll accept you with open arms._

_For you deserve it, _

_You beautiful child." _

His eyes open and I can see the sadness swimming in his stormy eyes as they connect with mine. My heart starts to pound as he reaches the bridge of the song and his voice softens.

"_You loved your life and never wanted to leave it,_

_But trust me there's better for you."_

His angelic voice gets louder as he comes back to the chorus and my heart continues to beat louder and faster. _What is going on with me? _

"_Oh don't worry and don't cry._

_I'll be here _

_Until your soul ascends to the heavens._

_He'll accept you with open arms._

_For you deserve it, _

_You beautiful child."_

"_Accept the warm embrace," _he sings this line like he's talking to me as well as the child.

"…_Of love._

_That's all you'll need now._

_For you deserve it,_

_You beautiful child." _He finishes the song and glances up at me again, flashing me a sad smile and my heart rate spikes again. I touch my face and feel streaks of wetness, _was I crying? _

I can't take it anymore I turn and run trying to understand what is happening to me. I finally reach an abandoned alley and I sink down trying to stop my heart from pounding.

"Whoa someone seems a little shaken up." I hear the familiar taunting voice echo through the alley.

"Not now Tyki, I'm not really in the mood." Hate and annoyance run so hot through me that I forget to be scared.

"Wow, feisty I like that!" I shiver slightly at how creepy he sounds. "If you are like this all the time I might reconsider killing you. Maybe we could use you. Besides I always thought you were too pretty to die, maybe that's why I only shot your eye when you were little." He reaches out toward me and I smack his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I spit, my voice laced with poison, as I stand up feeling confident and defiant toward my parents' killer for the first time.

"Ooohhhoo! I better thank who ever shook you up! I love it!" His eyes have an eerie glint to them. "Hmmm," He turns away and starts pacing as he thinks out loud, "You joining our side would be the best revenge against your father and them." He turns back to me tipping his top hat. "I have a proposal for you: join us and I won't kill you or any of your little friends."

"Never! No way in hell! You kill my parents and you expect me to be on your side? What are you on? I'll take my chances thanks."

"What about your little white-haired friend? If I send my friends to kill him who will protect you?"

"Don't you dare touch Allen!" I can't even stop the words as they come out of my mouth. _Why am I so angry? It's not like I care about him anyway! …Right? _

"I heard you ran into an old friend of your dad's yesterday, a navy-haired man right? I can tell you who he is; I can give any of the answers you desire if you join our side. Your father deserved to die he wasn't the man you thought he was. I can tell you about the real man he was."

"How did you know about the man I ran into yesterday?" I demand.

"The Earl has eyes all over the city." He smirks pulling out his gun, "one last chance, join us and I let you live."

"No." Before he can cock the gun I pick up a stray brick near me. I notice how shaky the part of the wall near Tyki is, he'd dodge the brick if I threw it at him.

"You really think a brick will beat a bullet?" his pompous laughter stings my ears, but I ignore it and lob the brick and it crashes into the wall behind Tyki.

"Hah! I knew you'd mi—" His eyes grow wide as the loose bricks shake loose and rain down on him. I take off running before he can find away out of the wreckage. _See I don't need help! I can take care of myself Allen! _I can't stop the feeling in my heart that wishes he was there anyway, _what is happening to me?_

* * *

I ignore Allen as he comes to our usual corner to pass out food for the kids. I don't understand why my heart insists on beating faster and faster as he approaches me. My mind keeps wandering back to how he looked as he sang the song this morning. "You look a little off Lavi, did something happen?"

My heart stops as an angelic smiles makes its way onto his face. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll believe that for now, but someday you'll trust me enough to really let me in." He places the normal sandwich and bottle of water at my feet and his reassuring hand rests on my shoulder quickly. "So I guess you heard my song this morning. What did you think?"

"U-uh, it was fine I guess." I feel my face heat up for a reason I can't figure out.

"Well thanks, I guess that's as close to a compliment as I can get from you." He laughs smoothing his black pants as he stands up. "I'll see you around."

"Y-yeah." _Why do I want him to stay?_

"Dude what's wrong with you?" I look up to see Alex standing above me trying not to laugh.

"I don't know!" I stand up, "I couldn't really sleep last night, and maybe that's why I feel so weird. See you later." I make my way back to my room in our shelter, feeling sick. I throw myself on the plaid couch and it groans in protest. I fall asleep shortly after, and dream of Allen.

When I wake up I jump realizing I am not in my room, but somewhere else entirely. As I take in the queen size bed I'm in, with its simple tan comforter, and then scan the rest of the room. Then it hits me, I'm in Allen's house, but how did I get here.

_Well time to get up and start a new day, maybe today will be the day I get through to Lavi. _I jump hearing Allen's voice in my head, _get through to Lavi? But, I'm Lavi! _I get up to go to the bathroom and I almost scream as I look at my reflection and I see Allen staring back at me. I run my hand over my face and the Allen in the mirror does the same, his hand lingering over the scar on his face. This has to be a dream! My body seems to move on its own as I get dressed in Allen's usual black boots with the zippers in the front, basic black pants, white button-up shirt, gray vest and red ribbon around my neck. I grab a basic gray and black shoulder bag and head out for the day.

I pass many homeless people on my way to the usual street corner and my heart goes out them. Some of them have cups that they shake to ask for money, some have cardboard signs that say things like 'Homeless and lost job' or 'No job and I have four kids to feed', but they all wear sad expressions and tattered clothes. If I had money I would pour at their feet, my insides cry and fill with compassion. I can't tell if the feelings are Allen's or mine anymore. I smile, Allen's smile, I hand out sandwiches and water to those I pass, some just nod a thanks and others' faces light up like they couldn't be more grateful. I feel a warm feeling spreading within me and within those I am helping, but there's nothing selfish about it.

When I make it to my street the kids swarm me. "It's the White Angel!" Annie cries as come over. I smile and start handing sandwiches and water to each one of them. This bag can't be that big, but somehow I seem to have an endless supply of sandwiches and water. I smile and this time I think it's my smile, not his. I feel happy that I can help the kids in this way. They continue to fawn over me as I make my way down the street.

I spot the real me across the street sitting with Alex and my heart crashes against my ribs, I can't tell if it's my heart racing or Allen's, but for some reason I know that Lavi must be Allen. "Good morning, Lavi, Alex, how are you doing this morning?"

"Fine," Alex scoffs, lazily accepting the water and sandwich. "So are you really going to continue doing this every day?"

"Yep, I don't see why not," I smile running my hand through Allen's white hair. "Are you feeling any better today Lavi?"

My heart races again as he looks at me. "Yeah I suppose, I don't really know what was up with me yesterday."

"You were probably shaken up by what you saw yesterday. The way that boy got hit by those two cars was pretty brutal."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He replies, I look into his green eyes and I see a flash of sliver behind them.

"Lavi can I talk you in private for a bit." I say nervously and he nods leading me into my room.

"What's up Allen?" he asks nonchalantly.

"I'm not Allen, you are."

"Are you insane?" He looks back at me, his green eyes filled with horror.

"Maybe I am, I know I'm Lavi, not Allen!"

"How can you be me when I'm me?"

"I have no idea! I went to sleep as me, Lavi, on this couch here," I point to my plaid, sagging couch, "and I woke up in Allen's house as Allen! I don't know what's going on so I thought that if I was Allen than Allen must be me!"

"So you do know what's going on." He smiles as the flash of silver returns to my eyes.

"W-what?"

"I thought maybe you'd understand that I am only here to help if you saw things through my eyes."

"But how are you doing this?"

He smirks slightly, "I honestly don't know, I woke up this morning as you and apparently you woke up as me."

I glare at him, "I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Maybe there is, but it's not like I tell you everything and you certainly don't tell me everything either."

"How do I get back to being me?"

"I don't know. Maybe this all part of some weird dream you're having, a figment of your imagination."

"Okay… oh I'm curious about something. This should bag you carry is not that big, but how is it that it never seems to run out of water and sandwiches?"

"That's another thing you'll find out when I tell you about me, but I have to know you trust me. I don't want you to tell your story just because you want to know mine. Tell me when you are really ready."

My legs give out and I fall onto the couch, "it is so surreal seeing your logic and words coming out of my mouth."

"I suppose it is." Allen smiles with my face and I can't believe he's so calm.

"Well I'll see you around Lavi, I'll be back tomorrow." I say and my body moves on it's own again. I run around town helping more and more homeless and needy people. _So Allen doesn't just help our little group he helps all those in need in the area. I still haven't gone to any sort of work or reported to someone about this. Does Allen really do all of this with no benefits in return? _

"Kanda, just go ask him!" I hear a female voice near me and I turn to see the blue haired man from yesterday and a girl with teal pigtails standing beside him.

"Hello," I flash a classic Allen smile at them, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes do know a guy that looks similar to this, I mean I know he's much older now, but maybe you know him." The girl replies handing me a picture and I almost drop it surprise. It's a photograph of the teal-haired girl, the blue-haired boy, and me when we were little. It was just like the memory I had yesterday. "My friend, Kanda here, thinks he ran into him yesterday. I mean if he was older he would look like this." She handed me a drawing that looked exactly like me now.

"Yeah I know him, why?"

"His father is, or was, a family friend of my older brother's and my parents. We thought he was dead I mean if that's who we think he is."

"Well who do you think he is?"

"His name is Lavi and he use to live next us, we were childhood friends. He was an only child and his parents were killed when he was six by a man named Tyki." I gasp are they really talking about me? I mean they must be since I had the memory of them. "He was shot in his right eye and rushed to the hospital, we didn't know if he killed, but that was the last time we saw of him. Well unless the boy Kanda ran into yesterday is really who we're looking for."

"Yes the redhead in that photo is Lavi and the drawing is what he looks like now."

"So it is really him?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm Allen, a friend of his."

"Oh I'm Lenalee Lee," the girl replied, "and my companion here is Yu Kanda, but I wouldn't call him by his first name, he hates it."

"But the Baka Usagi I ran into yesterday didn't seem to know who I was." I glared at the nickname.

"Kanda!" Lenalee smacked him on the arm, "be nice, but yeah he didn't seem to recognize Kanda."

"Well my friend Lavi has that same exact past and he's the way you described him, it has been what? Twelve years since he saw you last? He just might not have remembered you."

"Are you going to see him anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I see him everyday, actually."

"Oh good, could you give this to him?" Lenalee handed me an envelope with a kind smile.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Allen," The girl smiles, her warm purple eyes meet mine as she and Kanda turn to leave.

I watch them leave and then make my way back to Allen's house. I check myself in the bathroom mirror when I get inside and yep I'm still Allen. I open the letter anxiously, _how were these people connected to my father? Where we really family friends or are they out to get me? Maybe this is a trap and maybe Tyki sent them! _My hands shake as I start to open the letter.

_Dear Lavi, _

_My name is Komui Lee, I knew your father back when he was still alive and I'm so glad to hear that you are still alive! We all thought you were dead; it's such a relief. I would like to meet with you so please come to the Black Order Hospital, my family owns it and your father use to work here, and I'll answer any questions you may have. I hope you can come, any time really works but I would like to see you sooner than later._

_Sincerely, _

_Komui Lee_

_Commander-in-Chief _

The letter had an address attached so I would know where to go, but I wasn't sure if I should trust it. I shook my head; I'll worry about it when I'm actually me again. It had been a long day and I just needed rest, I settled into Allen's comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I wasn't surprised to wake up on my own couch in my own room as me again. Maybe yesterday had really been a dream? I swallow nervously I have a strange feeling that it wasn't when I look down and find the letter from Komui Lee in my left hand.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! If you were wondering the song in the beginning that Allen sings to the dying boy is completely written by me. A lot has happened in this chapter and our little Lavi is falling in love~! He just hasn't realized it yet. Feel free to tell me what you think and I'll answer any question that's left in the comments as long as it doesn't spoil the story. Please check out my other stories and give them some love, haha. I love and appriciate all of my lovely readers for the support and sticking with this story and if you've just joined us I love you too! See you next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth?

**A/N: Hello! I apologize that it has been almost a month since I have updated, I have not excuse other than my ability to procrastinate. First I want to thank you for being part of the 51 comments I received and all 56 of you that are following this story! I am a very proud writer and I want to thank you for all of the support. So anyways here's the update. I will try to update more frequently next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of it's characters, etc. **

* * *

I sit up in horror staring at the letter in my hand, _that's impossible! How could all of that not be a dream? There is no possible way that could be real, those types of things just don't happen in the real world. _

"Lavi?" I jumped seeing a hand waving in front of my face.

"Whoa Allen, how long have been there?"

He grins shaking his head, "I've been calling your name, but you seemed so far away. What's on your mind?"

"Okay you remember what happen yesterday right?"

"Of course." He moves from the doorway to come sit down next to me.

I stare at him, confused, how could he be so nonchalant about all of this? "And you don't find any of that weird?"

"Not really."

"What? You know it's not a dream right?"

"Oh I know, more on that later, we have more important things to deal with."

He nods to the letter in my hand and I swallow nervously. "How do you know about it? Do you know what it says?"

"Yes, I have memories of what you did in my body as well as what I did in yours."

"How is that possible? How come I don't have memories about your day in my body?" Anger bubbles up in my chest, I feel as if I've been invaded. "How come he gets a free acess to my day and I get nothing! I'm sick of all these secrets! I hate the feel like you're hiding something from me."

He places a sympathetic hand on top of mine and my heart rate spikes. "I know Lavi," his tone softens and he squeezes my hand. I lean back into the old couch as my chest tightens even more. I don't understand what is happening to me. "So are you going to go see him?"

"No I was planning on ignoring it."

He looks at me, genuine surprise filling his gray eyes, "but don't you want to find out about your past? You barely knew your parents don't you want to meet people that were connected to him?"

"I do want to know, but how can I trust them? What if those people are actually working for Tyki and this all a trap?"

"I guess you don't know for sure, but didn't Tyki say yesterday that the blue-haired man, Kanda, was a friend of your fathers?" He pauses reading the question on my face and smiles slightly, "I followed you after you ran off yesterday. I was worried about you. I was standing near by—"

"I don't always need come and save me! I can do things by myself you know."

He smiles, and I can feel the warmth radiating out of his eyes. He places his hand on my arm again, "hey, it's okay. I was going to say I was there if you needed me, but you handled that well on your own. I know you can stand on your own, but it doesn't hurt to have someone to lean on. I thought we'd at least become friends by now." I can't help the feeling of sadness that washes over me as I hear the awful pain in his voice.

"Allen—"

"You don't need to say it to make me feel better," he sighes cutting me off. "I can go with you to meet Komui, if you want. If it is a trap we can face Tyki together, but I understand if you don't want me to find out about your past. Plus you're meeting at a hospital, I don't think that's too risky."

"I don't know if I even want to go." _What if I don't like what I find out?_

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He waves over his shoulder and there is again, the feeling I can't deny, I want him to come with me. My heart stops, I gasp in surprise and realization washes over me: _I want Allen by my side. I don't fully understand it but I can't stop it. _

"Wait Allen! Come with me, please." I reach out toward him for the first time, surprised by my own actions.

He turns back with a smile, "Okay let's go." He grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch and we start out the door. I feel Alex's eyes on me in shock in horror when we pass by him. He can't understand this and I can't even explain because I don't quite understand it myself. Maybe Allen and I are truly becoming friends? He chats idly with me as we walk down the streets and I realize how glad I am that I brought him with me because I'm starting to comfortable. Maybe he really is a genuinely kind person, maybe they can really exist. My heart stops as I realize we have to pass the part of town where I use to live on the way to the hospital. Allen smiles encouragingly as he feels me stiften beside him and, Allen grabs my hand, reassuringly, and I feel safe.

The black order hospital was not as ominous as it name made it sound, it was quite the opposite actually. The grand three story white building stretched out into the darkness of the city around it, bleeding light and warmth onto everything that crossed its path. There was no way a place that looked comforting could be a trap. "Shall we go in?" Allen smiled at me, radiating the same warmth and light.

I swallow thickly and nod, "S-sure." I stutter wishing I wasn't so nervous.

As we enter the hospital we are quickly greeted by the nurse at reception, "Hello welcome to—" the rest of Lenalee's words are cut off in a gasp. "Lavi?" She jumps up from her chair and runs around the desk. "Is it really you? Kanda and I were told you had died." I stare at her and blink in confusion, "you don't remember me do you?"

"Barely, I have one memory of you, Kanda, and me playing in my backyard. Kanda are fighting because he hates when I call him by his first name, Yu-chan, but I don't remember much of my life before my parents died."

Lenalee smiles brightly and I can see the excitement pulsing through her, "It's really you!" She throws her arms around me and I go rigid in surprise. "Sorry, I just thought you were dead," she swallows nervously as she pulls away from me. "Allen it's good to see you again. Anyway follow me, Koumi's eager to see you." We follow her through the hospital, past many rooms with sick patients and some nurses that look strangely familiar. "Chief Komui," Lenalee knocks on the door softly. "Lavi is here to see you."

The door is wrenched open at her words, "LAVI! They told me you were alive but I didn't believe it! But now you're here, come in come in!" He grabs my wrist suddenly and pulls me into the office. He is not what I expected he would look like, definitely not what I thought the chief of hospital should look like. His shoulder length violet hair is topped with a white beret and he is about six feet tall. He wears sliver rimmed half-moon glasses and a white lab coat with a strange cross symbol on the left side.

"Lavi do you want me to wait for you outside or come with you?"

On one hand I'm not so sure I want him to be there to hear whatever I find about my past, since I might not like what I find out, but on the other hand I'm so nervous about whether or not I should trust these people that I don't want to be alone. What starts to scare me the most is that I actually want to trust him. "I…" my whole body is shaking so bad and I can barely speak, "Please don't leave me." I finally whisper. The look in Allen's eyes switches from worried and unsure to warm and happy as he joins me on the couch in front of the Chief's desk. The entire floor, except a path to the desk and couch, is cover in papers, even the desk is stacked high with papers.

"So," I jump in surprise because I guess I didn't realize the chief could sound so serious. "Lavi I bet you are pretty confused about past since your parents died when you were so young. Ask me whatever you want."

I hesitate nervously and Allen places a hand on arm gently, he nods for me to go ahead. "What are you getting out of this?"

"Nothing Lavi, both your parents worked here, you are always welcome here. We are your friends." I can tell by his dark indigo eyes that he is not lying and his smile seems genuine.

"Lavi you can trust him, he's not out for the same things from you that Tyki is." Allen added sincerely.

"Wait Tyki, as in Tyki from the gang of Noah? He doesn't know you're back here does he?"

"Yes, wait why?"

Komui gasps, "That can't be good."

"I've had a few run-ins with him and he has tried to kill me twice because he says my death will atone for his sins. What kind of man was my father anyway? Tyki seems to imply that he wasn't a very good man."

Komui cleared his throat, "In their eyes yes, your father wasn't a very good man. Your father was a part of the gang of Noah, if you don't know is a huge gang that deals with gambling. All of the members 'deal' with anyone who owes money to the Earl. The Earl is the leader of the gang he is eager to lend money out but he is a very dangerous person to owe money to. Most of the members in his gang have owed him money at some point and but they have paid their debts and then decided to help the Earl with his bidding."

"So my father was part of this gang?" My heart started to sink; I knew I wouldn't like what I found out. "What did he do to get on their bad side?"

"He left the gang and that's one thing you don't want to do because being on the Earl's bad side is deadly. After a bad run in with a customer of theirs he ended up in the hospital, that's when he met your mother. She was an intern working here when my father was in charge. She was a beautiful woman, strong and confident with the bouncy golden hair and your eyes. You could say it was love at first for them; she was the first thing he woke up to. He was 19 when they met and your mother was 18. Your father knew he had to change if he ever wanted to be with her, so he quit the gang and went into hiding. He eventually went to medical school and became a doctor. One of our workers in the research division, Johnny, had a run-in with one of the gang members. Your father had become such a kind and compassionate man since you were born and he stepped into to save Johhny and well you know the rest."

"Is that when you thought I died?"

"Yes Lenalee saw you get shot, you were her best friend and she was very upset. You were rushed to the hospital and never came back. Anything else you want to know?"

"So Tyki is out to get me because my father left their gang?"

"Yes, listen Lavi, we can offer you protection and anything else you may want."

"Thank you, but I'm fine on my own. I don't need your help."

"But your father and mother, they would have wanted us to take care of you."

"Again thank you for the answers and everything, but I must be going."

Komui nodded standing up offering his hand out to me and I nodded and shook it quickly, "come back anytime Lavi."

"Thanks, I'll see you later I guess."

"Lenalee please show these boys out." he nodded to the teal haired receptionist in the corner of the room.

"After all of this you are just going to leave?" Tears sprung to her light violet eyes and I wanted to say something comforting since she's apparently my childhood best friend but I could say anything to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry I have things to take care of." The three of us walk in silence until we exchange an awkward good-bye. "Thanks for everything Lenalee."

"Please come and visit anytime, you are always welcome. My brother, the rest of the Black Order staff and I are all like a family that you are also a part of."

"Thank you," was I could say, _a family? I don't even know them and she says I'm part of their family? _

"You too Allen, come back anytime. It was good seeing you again."

He smiled his usual warm smile and shook her hand, "thank you Lenalee, that's really kind of you." Silence comes over us again as we begin our walk back to the shelter.

"Lavi are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" He looked at me with a look of concern like everyone else who knew about my past always did. I'm so sick of that look and it suddenly make me angry.

"No, I'm fine." I snap back.

He looks out into the distance, and I can see the blue sky and clouds reflecting in his pale eyes, then turns back to me. "Thank you Lavi."

I turn to him in shock, it wasn't a sarcastic thank you, no, it was a true and sincere thank you. "For what?"

"For letting me in for once it means a lot to me."

Again I'm surprised at his genuine smile, "it wasn't like I had a choice or anything I didn't want to come alone and Alex would never understand."

He shook his head, "admit it you are beginning to trust and rely on me. We are becoming friends."

"I…" _You're right. _I couldn't stand to admit out loud, much less to myself.

"It's okay, I know I've gotten through to you at least a little bit." I don't know what was wrong with me; I felt my face get hot and my heart started pounding as his gray eyes meet mine. Before I knew we were back at our usual street corner, "I'll see you tomorrow." I can't help myself; I'm gazing after him as he walks away. _He's cute. Oh god I have no idea where that came from! What is happening to me?_

"Hey Lavi? What was all that about? I saw you leave with him this morning, what happened?" I look up to see Alex standing over me and I didn't realize that I had slid down against the wall.

"I ran into some people yesterday that were friends of my parents, since I use to live here, and Allen went with me to go meet with them." I don't know why I decided to tell him the truth, maybe because I honestly couldn't make up an excuse.

"What's going on with you man? You could have asked me to come with you."

"You would have come?" I stare up at him in surprise.

"Of course, I wouldn't have entirely trusted them, but if it was important to you I would go."

"Alex, I don't know what's going with me. Yesterday and today I've started to feel a change, I get nervous and shaky around him, my heart beats faster and my body feels hot."

"You're in love with him!" Alex and I gasp in surprise to see Annie standing in front of us smiling.

"I'm in love with Allen? That's impossible."

"Ohhh!" Her dark gray-blue eyes light up in delight, "The White Angel is the one you love? Two boys can love each other like a mommy and daddy love each other, there's nothing wrong with that. You must be in love, that's how my mommy and daddy us to talk about each other." _I'm in love with Allen? That can't be possible. _

Sleep isn't coming easy to me as I lay down I can't stop thinking about the way I feel with I'm with Allen and how Annie said I was in love with him. I can't help the urge that flows through me, I want him to know about me, I think I am starting to trust him. When I finally drift off to sleep, I dream, once again, of Allen.

I'm surprised that I still remember the way to Allen's place since I've only been there a few times but going there just feels natural to me. I swallow as the simple yellow and brown cottage looms before, no I've made up my mind I'm not going back now. I knock on the door softly and as I wait for him to respond I almost lose my nerve.

He opens door and his warm smile turns to an O shape as he gasps in surprise. "Lavi? This is a pleasant surprise what you doing here so early? I'll be by later you didn't have to come to see me, is it something important?"

"I'm ready." I state simply too afraid to finish the sentence.

"Ready for what?"

"I mean you already learned some of it yesterday, but I want to tell you about my past."

* * *

**A/N: Yep ended on a cliffhanger! How else am I supposed to keep you wanting more? Secrets will be revealed! Since you already know Lavi full past Allen's true past will be reveald. What is Allen hiding about his real idenity? You'll find out. We had some real developments in this chapter, but I guess that what happens when you fall in love. Lavi is in love with Allen, but is Allen in love with Lavi? You might find that out too. Feel free to tell me what you think and leave a review. Until next chapter Lovelies! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Experiment

**A/N: Hello! I've had too much coffee tonight so I had the motivation to finish this chapter in a timely manner! I'm so excited everyone! This is the chapter I've been waiting to write since the beginning and I think it's the best one yet so I hope you really like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, or any of the characters, etc. **

* * *

Allen's smile brightens yet again and my heart goes wild. Yes the smile that I use to find to annoying and weird now makes me want to smile. I guess that's what happens when you are falling in love, you start to realize the things you really like about a person. I've done a lot of thinking on my walk over here and I have realized that I think Annie is right, there is no other way to explain this change that has come over me lately. I've heard about love and the crazy things it can do to people, but I never thought it would happen to me. Thinking about it again, the only good memories I have of my parents, they were acting the same way I feel now. I can't explain why I want to trust Allen, why heartbeats so fast, and why I feel kind of happy around him any other way.

"Come in, come in!" I follow Allen into the kitchen area of his house. It is as simple as the rest of the house, basic kitchen appliances and a simple light oak table with four chairs to match were the only amenities in the room. "Do you want any tea or coffee? Maybe something to eat?"

"Um some tea would be fine." I mumbled in reply, nervously.

"Great!" I watch Allen walk into the kitchen and start preparing the tea. I can't help my eyes as they wander, checking him out. The slight curve of his hips, his pink lips, and when I look into his eyes I feel like I'm getting lost at sea.

"So," I jump as his voice pulls me abruptly out of my thoughts. "What made you decide to tell me your past?" Before I can answer, the smell of the tea fills my nostrils and I am reminded of my mom. I gasp in realization as I picture my mom making tea and remember this smell. It's a slightly sweet smell, like cinnamon and it seems warm and inviting like one of her hugs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," I assure Allen. "I just, that tea smells like the kind my mother use to make. "I honestly don't know why I, I guess I want to trust you. I can't explain." _I can't tell the truth because this is all so new to me. I'm scared to death; I have no idea how you'll react. _

The same smile that makes me go weak came over his face, "I must have gotten through to you!"

"Yeah, so where to start, I guess I can start where Komui left off yesterday, with the death of my parents." I swallow and dive right in, starting with how my parents died saving Johnny. Then I tell him about Gramps adopting me and the many, many wars and tragedies that I have experienced and seen. Then finally how I reacted to Bookman's death. "On the day I moved back here I called myself Lavi Deak and decided I would never again travel and see wars. I hated society, wars and mostly people because they were stupid and repeated the same mistakes as the ones in the past. Then I found my little home here in New York and you know where I am today."

Allen had been sitting patiently and listing intently through my whole story and I'm glad for that. He makes a sympathetic noise and his face has tears running down it, "wow no wonder you had such horrible outlook on life. You've been surrounded by death and sadness your whole life and living, homeless, on the streets of New York doesn't help that."

"Had?"

He grins, knowing exactly what I mean, "yes, had. I think you are really starting to change." _I can honestly say it's all thanks to you. Well, the kids and Alex have helped some too. _"Okay, as promised I will tell you about me." He takes one last sip of tea and stares at the ceiling as if he's contemplating something. He sighs and stands up. "Okay for starters no I am not rich, I've actually never worked a day in my life, well except the gambling I use to do, and as you know I have no parents just like you. When I told you about my past I was telling the truth up until the part about leaving Master Cross's care. I didn't leave, I was killed."

I gasp staring at him in horror, "but that doesn't make sense how can you be dead if you're right in front of me? Did you mean you almost died?" Panic washes through me.

Allen holds up a slender hand to tell me not to interrupt. "I lived in England when all this was happening and as you know I gambling was how I made my money for Master Cross. I made it because I knew how to cheat; unfortunately that was also my downfall. One of the men I had beaten found out that I cheated so he hunted me down to get his money back. He was a very tall, slightly muscular Englishman with a top hat, and short brown hair. He overpowered me and when I tried to explain that I didn't have his money anymore he became very angry. He said he wouldn't take my excuses so he shot me once through the chest, the bullet when straight through my heart, I never had a chance and then once in the forehead.

I made it to heaven; yes I can say there is a heaven. When I met God he was sad that I had died this early. He said he saw something in me that was very rare: true, pure and unselfish kindness. He told me they were working on an experiment and because of the person I truly am inside, I was perfect, he wanted to use me for it. He explained that I would be given certain powers and a small area to cover. I was supposed to help people and see what changes I could make in the area.

I am no longer human, but I will still age like one, I am what they call a Nephilim, half angel half human." He looks at my face and nods knowingly. "I know you think all of this is untrue but I have proof to show you." He swallowed nervously, "I probably shouldn't be doing this, I could erase your memory right now, but I do want to tell you. I might be a failed experiment but at least I've earned your trust, somewhat." He slowly starts to untie his necktie and I try swallow, but my throat is too dry. I watch as his hands move to the vest he's wearing. Once the vest comes off I gasp as he starts unbuttoning his simple white shirt. My heart pounds in a way it probably shouldn't as he reveals very toned abs as his shirt falls to the floor.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" I stutter out.

He rolls his eyes, "this is necessary if you want to see proof." He closes his eyes slowly and takes a deep breath. A blinding white-gold light radiates on his eyes and I gasp again, this time in surprise, as pure white wings grow from his back.

He winces slightly, "does that hurt?" My face is covered with worry.  
"No, I'm just worried about your reaction."

"Well, out of all the possible explanations you could have had for how you get the ability to do what you do, this is the one I'd never see coming. It's pretty hard to argue with that proof." _I think I just fell for you more Allen that was so damn beautiful. You've got to stop doing this to me. _

"So that's it?"

_No, that's not it, I want to tell you but I can't. _"I'm just surprised."

"This is not all, I have minor powers, and you know the sandwiches? Well this is how I make them and how I seem to have an endless supply." He held out his palm, took a deep breath in and just like the wings, a sandwich appeared with a flash of light. "You want different bread, I can change that. You want water, here you go." I watch in awe as the normal French bread turns into wheat bread an then into a water bottle.

"So you can make something out of nothing? Do you know what you could with that power?"

"If only it worked that way. As a half angel I have more strength and ability than most people but this power like all power has it's limits. I can really only make small things like sandwiches, water bottles, coats, and etcetera because this power takes energy from me. I am exhausted when I come home after helping you and your friends. The other power I have is the power of protection, that's how I always come out our fights with Tyki unscratched. This for example," He closes his eyes and a pure white coat with a white fur trimmed hood grows on his back and extends all the way to where I am standing, a few feet away. "Is more than just a coat it protects me from any harm, it's like a shield. Throw my cup at me."

"What?"

"I want to show you, do it, I can always make another." I nod and do what he says, and fling the cup at him. It almost connects with him but at the last second, the cape comes up and blocks the cup. It shatters on to the floor, like I had thrown it against a concrete wall, showering the floor with glass.

"So that's how you blocked Tyki's bullets both those times."

He nods, "and this is how I cut him." He grabs his left wrist with his right hand and that's when I notice Allen's whole arm is black up to his shoulder where it ends with tattoo like markings. The weird thing about the arm is that it looks like it is armor plated with steel or some other sort of metal. There is a flash of lime green light and his arms turns into a long and wide white sword with a black cross. It looks way to heavy for him to wield, but he does it with ease, like it weighs nothing.

"Wow, unbelievable, incredible! You don't have any other surprises do you?"

"Well," He smiles and raises his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"No I can't take anymore, you're already basically a superhero. The kids are right for calling the White Angel like you're a comic book character."

"Wonderful, because that's what I want to be compared to."

"Whoa sarcasm, I didn't think you were capable of that."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I cover my mouth in surprise as I feel the urge swoon like a high school girl pulse through me. "Anyway, that whole day where we switch bodies, yeah that was meant to happen and I had everything to do with it. I normally don't have that power, but I asked God for help to get through to you and I thought it would help you so he granted it."

"I knew it! I knew you knew what was going on. Hold on, if I was in your body and had your thoughts how come I didn't find out about what you are?"

"Because your access to my mind was very limited."

"Okay I have one last question."

He nods reassuringly, "okay shoot."

"What do you do with the wings? How do they fit under all your clothes so inconspicuously? And do you they really work?"

"That's way more than question," he laughs. "They can disappear completely, it's a way to make me appear more human, but in my true form I have wings."

"That's awesome. Also, you were saying earlier that you shouldn't tell me the truth, is telling me against some rules?"

"Probably."

He and I laugh together for the first time and it feels so right, like we've been friends for a long time.

"So will you officially call us friends now?" I see the hope in his cloudy eyes and it makes me smile.

"Yeah, we are." _Friends? I can't help but wish for more._ The word stings as it hits me_, but he's an angel and the two of us together is against the bible or whatever so he would never consider it. _

"Hey Lavi? Are you okay? You look upset."

_Damn he can always read me so well! Why am I so obvious? Well Gramps, that dream I had about you was true I think I was never meant to be unattached. _"Yeah, it just hurts me admitting that we're friends."

"Oh shut up!" He grins and shoves me playfully.

"Well I should get going, I'll see you later." I have to stop now before my mind takes off on some weird fantasy.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and walks me out.

* * *

"Where have you been? You've been gone all afternoon." Alex bombards me when I arrive back at the shelter.

"At Allen's." I answer honestly, he's already suspicious so I don't bother lying.

"What were you doing at Allen's? What's with you? You've been all buddy, buddy with him lately." I can practically see Jealousy and anger running through Alex's body as he waits for my answer.

"He's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy? He's so shady, coming in and trying to impress us with his fancy sandwiches like it's nothing. What compels him to do that?"

"You don't know him like I do and he's not shady! What compels him? Kindness?"

"You know as well as I do that that does exist."

"I've seen proof that it does."

"Who are you? I don't even know you anymore! Come talk to me when the real Lavi comes back."

My heart breaks, I never thought Alex and I would fight, we're so similar. _Well maybe not so much anymore, Allen is right I have really changed. _"If you'd only really get to know him!"

"Whatever, you've been brainwashed."

"No Alex, please!"

"Don't talk to me!" I watch as he rounds the corner and disappears into his room.

"Are you and Bigger Brother Alex fighting?"

I smile as Annie looks up with me with sad eyes and I realize this is the first time I've really smiled at her. "Yeah we are. Oh and thanks Annie."

"W-what?" she pouts, "is it my fault?"

I laugh quietly, "You're so cute, and no. I meant thanks for telling me that I was in love."

Her face lights up, "You man you're in love with the White Angel?"

"Yes." _For the first time I told her the truth. _I smile again and I'm starting to see why Allen smiles all the time.

"Have you told him?"

"No, Annie, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure he loves you too!" If only I was still that naïve, she'll never understand how complicated falling in love with another boy can be.

"I'll tell him someday. Go get some sleep, it's late." She nods and runs off, and I bet she's off telling the others about Allen and me.

"Hey Big Brother Lavi! I've barely seen you all day! How was your day?"

"Hey Stephen, I can honestly say it was pretty amazing." I smile at him as he approaches.

"It must have been."

"What does that mean?"

"Well for the first time you're really smiling, a true smile."

I stare at him surprise, "You knew my smiles weren't real?"

"I'm nine, Lavi, I think I'm old enough to realized when my big brother is lying."

"I'm sorry Stephen, I won't lie to you anymore. You don't hate me do you?"

He smiles, "No. The White Angel may be everyone else's hero, but you've always been mine. Even though you fake smiles and lie sometimes, I know you put all of us street kids first and you really care."

I smile, so Allen wasn't the only one who noticed. "Thank your believing in me."

"What's with this? It's kind of strange for you." He stares at me with concerned eyes.

"I've woken up from living in my own world and I want to be different." _More like Allen, though I'd never admit that to him. _

"I'm glad, goodnight Big Brother."

"Good night Stephen." I watch him leave and I'm alone again. I wish I could make Alex understand, I wish he could see Allen they way I do. Well, not exactly the way I do, then I'd be jealous of him. I want him to know he's not alone, that he can reach out to others and it is worth the risk of getting used or hurt. I lay down on my old, flimsy couch with thoughts of Alex and Allen on my mind. _Thank you Allen, for being there for me and for not giving up, _is the last thing I think as I drift of to sleep.

I wake up uncharacteristically early for me, but something about today feels right, like something exciting is about to happen. I wander out of the shelter to our normal corner just as the sun starts to rise. The cars whiz by and the traffic is loud and smelly, but I hardly care. The way the morning sun showers the sky in purples, blues, pinks and reds is too beautiful for anything else to matter. It reflects off the windowed skyscrapers flooding the street with light and rainbows as the light hits the puddles from the rain last night.

I feel strange pressure against my back as I sit on the sidewalk and I realize someone is sitting with his or her back against mine. "Oh Alex, are you still mad? I'm sorry, I really don't want to fight."

"Good morning Lavi."

I gasp as I realized it's not Alex, but Allen and my heart leaps. "Oh Allen! Good morning!" I call cheerfully. I'm a little upset it's not Alex come to make up, but Allen's presence makes me feel better.

"What's up with you and Alex?"

"How'd you know I'd be up this early?"

"I didn't I just came here to watch the sunrise, because it's strangely beautiful here. You're avoiding the question."

I sighed because I know he's right. "Alex and I had a fight last night because he's weirded out by the change in me lately. I think he's also jealous because of all the time I've spent with you too."

Allen leans his head against mine, comfortingly. "I'm sorry, I'll be here for you and I'll try to help in anyway I can." He froze slightly, "you didn't tell him about what I told and showed you yesterday did you?"

"No, I knew that was a secret as well as private and personal. I know it takes a lot of trust to confide in someone." I smile moving my head so I can lay it on his shoulder, which is surprisingly strong and supportive.

"Thank you Lavi." I nod slightly and we sit in comfortable silence, enjoy each other's company. I never would have thought that it feel so good to have someone I could truly trust and confide it. Someone who would never leave and you be there to pick you up when you feel down. "Hey Lavi?"

"Hm?" I murmur.

"I have one more thing that I have to tell you." My heart stops at his seriousness; _did he find out that I like him? Was I too obvious yesterday? Is he disgusted by how I feel?_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know you guys don't like cliffhangers and I did it to you again. I really love this chapter, Lavi is more sure about his feelings, which is exciting and I finally revealed Allen's true identity. You never thought the "White Angel" nickname was literal, huh? If you did than here's a cookie for your cleverness! What does Allen have to tell Lavi? Leave you're guess in the comments! Will Lavi finally confess? You will find out next chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think, check out my other stuff and I'll see you in the next installment of this little adventure. :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Unrequited Love?

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! The answer to your questions is here, thank you all for sticking with my random and sporadic updates. I love and appreciate every one of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of it's characters, etc.**

* * *

"I have one more thing that I have to tell you."_ My heart stops at his seriousness; did he find out that I like him? Was I too obvious yesterday? Is he disgusted by how I feel?_

* * *

"O-okay what is it?" I stutter out nervously.

He sighs like he's about to say something and then he shakes his head. "Never mind it's nothing." I'm surprised, this is the first time I have ever seen Allen generally nervous. Maybe he really found out about my feelings and he doesn't know how to tell me. I suddenly feel sick, if this is what happens with being in love I don't know if I even want it. I pull my head off his shoulder gently and then stand up abruptly. Allen turns around to stare me, "wait what's wrong?"

"I-I don't feel well I think I'm going to lie down." I turn and take off toward the shelter.

"Wait Lavi!" I didn't have to turn around to know that he was chasing behind me. When I get to the shelter I sit down on my couch and run my hands over my face. "Lavi?" I look up to see the white-haired Angel of his affection.

"Allen not now."

"Lavi you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Just like you can tell me anything as well, you know that right?"

He swallows, "I know, it's just I was nervous about how you would take it."

"Tell me." I shoot him a challenging look.

"I-I can't, Lavi, I don't even know if I can do this." He looks up to the sky unsure.

"Whatever Allen, if don't have anything to tell me, just go."

He shoots me a shocked look, "Lavi what's going on? Were you weirded out by anything I said yesterday?"

"No, I'm not. I told you I'm not feeling well."

"You've been acting weird lately is something else on your mind?"

"No Allen." I hate the pain in his eyes and I don't want to be this cold anymore, but I'm too scared to say what I really want to say.

Allen nods, "okay Lavi, I'll see you later then." He turns to leave but before I realize what I am doing I reach out and grab his wrist. He turns back to me his eyes wide, my hands seem to move on their own as I reach up and grab the collar of Allen's shirt. I pull him closer to me, the space between us closes and I feel myself blush as our lips brush together. Even though I've never really kissed anyone before I know this is what I wanted. I feel him freeze but I can't stop my lips as they work against his. "S-sorry I don't know what came over me," I say when I pull away. "It's just," I can't continue, he must be so disgusted with me.

"Don't apologize." He smiles and leans back over me pressing his lips against mine. For the first few seconds I just sit there and let him kiss me, _I can't believe he feels the same way! I mean if he's kissing me that must mean he likes me too right? _I snap out of my thoughts and press my lips harder into his, losing myself in pure bliss. His arms wind themselves around my neck and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him onto my lap. He pulls away for a much needed breath and the two of us smile together. A shiver runs down my spine as his lips brush against my neck and I can't help the awkward moan that escapes my throat as he hits my sensitive spot below my ear lobe. His hand quickly covers my mouth and he laughs into my neck. "Shhh, you don't want to wake up the kids. This would be awkward to explain." He whispers into my ear, his teeth grazing my ear lobe.

"Allen wait, I have to know," I start my curiosity getting the best of me. "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

He pulls back so he can look into my eyes, he runs his hand through my hair absently. "I wanted to tell you that I like you, and since we were getting closer lately I thought maybe you might like me too."

"Why did you say earlier that you weren't sure you could do it?"

"Well I am half angel, I wasn't sure what God's rules were on this sort of thing, but I'm also half human so I can't really help my human desires either. I have a feeling that he'll be okay with it. Even though we're both boys he thinks this could be what's best for you."

"Wait did you just ask him or something?" I shoot him a puzzled look.

"Kind of, being half Angel I'm closer to him than most. Anyway, I was wondering when did you figure out that you liked me?"

"I think it was the other day when I heard your song. Honestly that was the most beautiful I have ever heard. After that my face started to get hot when I was around you and my heart started pounding whenever you walked in a room, I also felt myself wanting to get closer to you. It wasn't until Annie overheard me talking to Alex about it and told me that what I what I was feeling was me falling for you that I really started to realize it."

Allen smiles leaning his head against my shoulder, "I really love that about little kids, they can see things us older ones over look. I've been intrigued by you since I first met you, why were you so pessimistic? Why did you have a gang member trying to kill you? Why you were so afraid to trust people? I eventually realized that my interest in you was growing into affection and I liked you more than a friend should. I only really figured it out about the same time you did. In my past life, before I became a nephilim, I had never experienced crushes or falling for someone, so like you it took me a little while to realize it. I'm really glad you let me into your life Lavi, what I like most about you is that you really have such a kind heart even if it was buried under scars of pain and loneliness." I smile and bring my lips back to his in a soft kiss. Allen quickly pushes me down into the couch as he deepens the kiss, I gasp in surprise his knees straddle my hips. His tongue slowly slips into my mouth and our kiss turns a little sloppy due to our lack of experience, but we hardly care.

We break the kiss for air again and I look up at him in surprise, "wow."

He smirks slightly, "what?"

"I didn't think you could be like that."

"Just because I'm part angel doesn't mean I have to act like it all the time, besides because of all the gambling I did I had a darker side."

"Now that's sexy." I raise m eyebrows and he laughs at me.

"You're ridiculous." He slowly gets up and I pout slightly, he shakes his head slightly at my face. "Cute, but the kids are getting up soon. Again I wouldn't want to have to explain this."

"True. But just so you know I am not cute! I'm sexy, I mean come on." I gesture to my red hair that frames my face perfectly, my handsome face, my beautiful green eye and my fit body. "How could you say this is just cute?"

He shakes his head again, "I knew all of this was under all that angst. I'm glad I'm getting to know the real you."

"Maybe I just like teasing you." I grab his hand as we make our way outside, _or maybe you bring this side out in me now. _I smile, _and for that I'm glad, I don't want to shut people out anymore. _When we make it to our street corner I see a familiar form and my stomach knots."Alex," I gasp, dropping Allen's hand.

"What do you want?" He glares at Allen and I.

Allen looks to me sensing the tension between Alex and I, "I have to go get something at my place and I'll be back." I smile at him gratefully.

"Alex I don't want to fight."

"Well you should have thought of that before you started trusting Allen over me."

I can feel the jealousy flowing from him, he must still be mad that I took Allen to meet Komui instead of him. "I'm sorry, it's just Allen was with me when I got the letter and he offered to go with me."

"I thought you hated Allen and now you're all buddy-buddy with him."

"I never hated Allen, I just didn't trust him."

He looks at me with anger and confusion in his emerald eyes, "and now you do?"

"Yeah, he's proven himself to me, I'm starting to trust him."

"It's been like a week!"

"I," I don't know how to explain it; I know it's only been a week but I feel like I've known Allen so much longer. I guess liking him has something do with him too.

He gasps, "You love him don't you! I can see it in your eyes."

"That's impossible you can't love someone after a week. I do like him though."

"Since when?"

"I ran into him on the street the other day and I heard him singing, I guess that's when I started feeling it. Annie was right about what she said yesterday."

"Annie's just a kid! You've fallen for his tricks just like the kids have. You can't trust him."

I want to make him see Allen for the person he truly is but there is no way I can tell Alex that Allen is really a half angel. "I'm sorry Alex, I like Allen and he likes me, I can't help the way I feel anymore than you can."

"You really trust him?" I see the hardness start to fade from his eyes and hope starts to rise in my chest.

"Yeah, I think I do." I shrug, "I hope you can see the good in him that I can. Alex, I know now that I'm not meant to be cold and unattached from people. I think I'm starting to see that maybe there really is be true kindness and genuinely good people in the world."

"He's really had an effect on you these past few days huh?"

"I suppose he has."

"I guess I could try to tolerate him."

"Do you think it's weird that I like a guy? You know instead of a girl."

Alex shrugs, "not really. I mean we like who we like right? I guess I can't blame you for that." He smiles a slight smile and it encourages me more than he would ever know.

"Hey big brother! Have you seen the White Angel around today yet?" Stephen winks as he and the other kids come up to me.

I shoot him a look and the kids giggle, "ooooooh!" The kids call together.

"Lavi and Allen…" Stephen giggles.

"Annie!" I look to her, she grins sheepishly and hides behind James. "What did you tell them?"

"That you like-like Allen." She giggles with the rest of the kids. I roll my eyes, just what I wanted, all the kids to know. James, like Alex, doesn't seem to be put off by me liking a guy and the rest of the kids are too young to realize it's unusual to for two guys like each other. I sigh shaking my head I guess the kids approve.

"Hey Lavi, don't look now, your _boy_friend is here!" Stephen giggles. Allen smiles at me over the crowd of kids and my heart starts pounding. _Will this ever stop? _My stomach flutters as he finishes with the kids and makes his way over to me, _oh I hope not. _

He places a soft hand on my waist and I jump, "Are you okay? How are things with Alex?" He whispers and I feel the warmth spread across my face as all the kids watch. I shoot him a look that tells him to wait until later, he smiles in understanding and goes to join the rest of kids as they shoot a million questions his way.

"Hey Lavi," James greets me as he sits down next to me.

James and I have never really been close but guilt spreads through me as I think of the mess he got into with Tyki. "Listen James I never got to thank you and apologize."

"For what?" He tilts his head and smiles in a surprisingly Allen-like way.

"For lying for me that day with Tyki, the gang member, and I wanted to say I'm sorry that you got mixed up in all of that."

He shakes his head, "Lavi I know we aren't very close but you have always been here all of us when no one asked you to. You don't need to apologize I know you would do the same for me or for any of the other kids."

_Would I? Everyone always sees the best in me but what if it's not really there? I know I've started to change but I'm not really the person they think I am. _

* * *

I smile as I hear footsteps at my door, "finally done with all of your do-gooder duties?" I turn my head to the side, biting my lip, as I eyes scan Allen's body landing on his wind-tousled hair. "Your hair looks sexy like that." I grin, holding my arms out to him. He returns my smile and gladly lays down next me, our limbs tangling together.

"Hi." He kisses me quickly then brushes the hair out of my eyes tenderly, "Are you okay?"

"I am now." I grin kissing him gently.

He pulls away, "Are things okay with you and Alex?"

"They will be. I think he's a little jealous that I've been spending so much time with you lately. Plus he doesn't really trust you either, he says you're shady." I finish, laughing.

He smirks, "shady huh?"

"Well you do come in out nowhere handing out sandwiches and then you disappear, sounds shady to me."

He shoots me a playful glare, sticking his tongue out at me. "So you like the shady ones huh?"

"Well I like you."

"Dang, got me there. In all seriousness I'm sure he'll come around, he trusts you right? So if you trust me then maybe he'll come around to trusting me."

"Yeah I hope so." I smile up at him, "thanks Allen."

"Anytime." I look into his pale gray eyes and I know he means it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual but there is more exciting things to come! (I feel like one of those cheesy "next week on…" commercials at the end of T.V. shows) Thank you for keeping up with this story and I really love the fun and fluffiness of this chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think and check out my other stories. **


	9. Chapter 9: Alex Need A Hero

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! First I apologize for how long this update took so I wrote you what I think is the longest chapter of the story so far. I threw in another unexpected surprise (hey I wasn't even expecting this when the story started) and I hope you enjoy chapter nine! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of its characters, etc… because if I did there would definitely be Laven in it. **

* * *

The crisp wind blows in from the broken window and I pull my tattered jacket tighter around me, shifting on the old couch restlessly. A leaf blows into my room and I'm reminded that fall is quickly coming to a close. Even though we are lucky to live in some sort of a shelter, being homeless in the winter can be brutal. The worst part about winter is how easy it is to get sick and we have no way to help ourselves when our condition worsens. Many people don't make it to see the spring. Sometimes when I was little, traveling with Gramps, I wished I lived with a normal family, one that had a home and warmth for the winter, where I didn't have to live through so many wars and hardships.

"Lavi? Are you all right?"

I turn to see Allen leaning against my doorway, his voice pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, sorry I was just lost in thought."

He grins, "I was kind of hoping you were still asleep so I could surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

His smile lights up his whole face again and my heart flutters. He walks over to me lacing him finger together behind my neck. "Happy one month, Lavi." I smile along with him now and he presses our lips together. We pull apart and he waves his arm to show the breakfast he prepared.

"Oh that's right! Happy one-month Allen!" I feel tears come to my eyes, but I hold them back. No one had ever done anything like this for me before, "Awww Allen thank you!" I can't explain how much this means to me. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him even closer to me, pressing our bodies and our lips together. He licks my lower and I gladly grant him entrance, I feel him moan against me as our tongues rub against each other.

"Lavi! Oh," he pauses in surprise, "I'm sorry." Allen and I separate quickly, both of us blushing dark red with embarrassment.

I notice the urgency in James, "What's going on?"

"It's Alex, h-he's gone."

"Are you sure he's not just out for a walk or something?"

"No Lavi, all of his things are gone, he left this for you." He hands me a letter with my name on the front and the moves into the background.

"_Dear Lavi, Everything has changed so much in the last month and I can't do this anymore. You have changed so much as well Lavi and it's not that I hate the person you've become, I just can't relate you like I use to. I can't stand it, besides you relate so much more to Allen now. You don't really need me around anymore so I've decided to leave. Sincerely, Alex._" I pause, disbelief coating my voice and my blood runs cold with horror, "No this is impossible… Alex… he would never do anything like this." My legs give out and I fall to my knees.

"Lavi!" Allen calls rushing to my side, "Lavi are you okay? You're right, I know Alex wouldn't do something like this."

"What are you guys going to do?" James calls from the background.

I collect myself and stand up, "Allen and I are going to go out around town and look for him. Don't tell any of the kids, I don't want them to worry if it's not necessary." I turn to Allen and I feel like I'm going to break, but I'm the oldest brother I need to be strong. James nods and leaves to two of us alone. I never thought this would happen, for a whole year Alex has been my support and I never would have known I would need to depend on his support. I've stood on my own for so long I didn't know what it felt like to have someone to lean on.

"Lavi! Lavi! Look at me, you don't look so good." I feel myself lose balance and Allen catches me quickly. "Whoa Lavi, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding and I'll be by your side the whole time, we won't stop until we find him. I won't ever leave you, you can count on me."

I feel myself smile even though everything feels so surreal and I have the strength to stand again. "Oh Allen you always know the right thing to say, thank you." He nods and flashes me a reassuring smile. I take his hand and we start to comb the streets asking everyone around if they've seen him. I never thought that changing so much would push him away. I call his name but I'm losing hope that he'll respond. I know a distance has grown between us in the last month, but I ignored it because I was falling so hard for Allen. _Is this how the world works? Do I always have to give up something to gain something else? Did I really screw this one up? I can't go back and makes things right, but if we find him, NO, WHEN we find him I'll make this right. _

"Lavi, we've been looking for almost two hours maybe we should take a break. We could check his room; maybe we'll find something that tells where he went. I don't believe he left by choice, he has always looked up to you Lavi there's no way he'd leave without saying goodbye. Remember how mad he was when you tried to leave? You're all he has."

"Of course why didn't I think of checking his room?" I pause, feeling like an idiot. "You're right Allen, but I've changed so much lately what if he doesn't look at me the same way?"

Allen shakes his head, he pale eyes filled with sympathy. "No Lavi, he may have been mad at you for changing and spending so much time with me at the beginning, but I believe that's not true anymore. You don't see how he looks at you, I think admires you even more so now." I nod taking his hand and let him lead me back to the shelter.

The kids swarm Allen when we return, but for the first time, he ignores them and follows me into Alex's room. We look around but nothing seems out of the ordinary. I watch as Allen starts searching around the broken brown couch. _Maybe this wasn't a misunderstanding and maybe he really left? _I pull the note out of my jacket pocket, reading it over again; maybe I missed something the first time. I gasp as I notice two words scrawled very small at the very bottom: _dark purple_.

"Hey Lavi," I look over seeing him holding a small object in his hand.

"What is it? Did you find something?" I rush to his side desperately.

"Does Alex smoke?" He holds a cigarette butt out to me.

"No, he would never do something like that. Besides no of us could afford cigarettes if we wanted them." I gasp when I take the cigarette into my had and it's fragrance fills my nose. I throw it the ground as a familiar face fills my mind, white-hot anger bubbling in my stomach. "Tyki!"

"Tyki? Do you think he has something do with this?"

"I'm almost certain, I remember the smell of that brand of cigarettes. I have a photographic memory, and I hardly forget anything. I am certain that Tyki smokes those kind."

"Wait," Allen stops me, "did you find something? I heard you gasp earlier." Anger blinds me but then I remember the note and I show him the words that I found. "Dark purple? That seems like a weird thing to put on a note? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a code that only the two of us know. It means that something is wrong or someone is in trouble. We made it so none of the kids got worried when something was wrong. So that must mean he's in trouble and the cigarette is more proof. I knew it! I knew he would never do something like that."

"So do you think Tyki kidnapped him?"

I nod, the worry in his eyes matching my own. "That's what I was thinking."

"So what do we do now?"

"Hunt down one of his henchmen they're all over the city, we could find one." The anger is the only thing driving me, Tyki can mess with me all he wants, but he better not mess with one of my friends.

Allen nods, "I have an idea, I'll scan the area from above and you walk around and look for them on foot.

"Wait what are you going to do if someone sees you?"

"The won't." He winks at me and I gasp as he disappears, "Wait how will I find you?"

"I will be able to see you, just look up into the sky and I'll come find you."

I try not to laugh, "this is so weird, talking to someone I can't see."

"Lavi" he sighs impatiently, "focus."

"Right."

"I'll be going now."

I nod and start to explore the city, I look around for while scanning every yellow taxi, every dark alley and around every corner I pass, but I see no sign of the blond and the dark haired twins or the blue haired girl, or even that one ripped dude.

"Lavi." I jump as Allen suddenly appears behind me. He laughs slightly, "sorry to scare you. I found that blue haired Noah girl. "Come on."

"Wait what are you going to do?" I gasp as he picks me up bridal style. "wait… wait won't someone see me? It would look a little weird seeing me floating around in the air."

Allen rolls his eyes, "I can turn you invisible and anything that I touch as well."

"Whoa that is so cool." I gasp as he extends his wings and we start flying. It's the most amazing thing feeling in world. I feel so free and weightless yet so unsafe at the same time.

"Lavi listen, we're going to drop in behind her invisible and you hold her back and I'll take care of the rest."

"Right." He holds my arm as he drops me down behind her, I grab her arms, pining them behind her back.

"What the-?" She gasps as Allen appears in fronts of her. "You! You're that brat! The one who is always ruining Tyki's plans." She smirks struggling against my grip. "He was always raving about how cute the redhead was, but he never mentioned how cute you were. Maybe we should have kidnapped you instead."

"Don't you dare! He's already spoken for."

She smirks again, "oh really Lavi and what are going to do about it?" Anger pulses through me again as I twist her arm, "Ow." She aims a kick at me, but I block it with my foot.

"Enough games!" Allen yells getting our attention, "Tell us where Tyki's keeping Alex." In a flash of green light Allen pulls his sword, a look of pure hatred, like one I've never seen on him before, comes across his face.

"Hah a sword would never measure up against a gun!" she kicks me in the balls hard before I could react.

I fall to the ground in pain. "Fuck!"

She smirks down at me and pulls out her gun, pointing it at Allen. "You're cute, but I can't have getting in the way of Master Earl and Tyki's plans." Before she can even react, a one-inch strand of Allen's cape shoots out and takes the gun throws it into the next alley. Allen's eyes narrow as if he's challenging her to fight back. A few strands shoot out and grab me, pulling me to his side. He wraps me in a section of his cloak to protect me. "As if that's the only gun I have." She pulls two more guns out but Allen moves with impossible speed and knocks away, leaving on remaining in her hand.

"Shoot me I dare you!"

She smirks, cocks the gun, and fires it, "You idiot. Dare me to do something and I will do it!" The bullet is blocked by the wall of white that surrounds Allen and I, falling to the ground with a clatter.

"See you can't beat me." Allen winds her up in the cape and she tries to cut through with a knife she pulls from a holster on her leg, but the knife shatters. "This can't be cut with a puny knife! You can't win against me!" He moves so fast I hardly see it, laying he cross-patterned sword flat against her neck. "Tell us where we can find Alex!"

Her eyes widen in horror and she cowers. "Okay, okay! But be warned you mess with me and the wrath of the Earl will rain down on you."

Allen shrugs as if the threat doesn't faze him and pushes her to walk forward. "Okay then lead the way."

I gasp in surprise, _Allen was right he does have a dark side; it's kind of scary, but kind of hot at the same time. I mean I've never seen him this angry before, but I know it's because he really cares for me and for Alex._

His eyes soften as he looks back at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Allen."

He smiles warmly, "I told you I'd always be there for you." We finally arrive at an antique building with high towers and gothic style architecture.

"Okay we're here." Road sighs, "can you please let me go now?"

"Take us to Tyki and we'll let you go." I reply glaring at her.

She glares back, "fine." She leads us through the tall oak and iron front doors down a maze of hallways until we reach a dark dinning room with a long dark wood table with several matching chairs. Tyki is the only one in the room, sitting on the left side of the table two seats down from the head of the table.

"Oh, Lavi, how did you figure that out? I thought our letter was very convincing. You are more cunning than I expected." He glances over my shoulder seeing Allen and his amused smirk melts off his face. "Oh you brought your trusty guard dog with you." he sneers and then his eyes widen when he sees Road wrapped up in Allen's cloak. Tyki stands up roughly knocking his chair over, "what did you do to her?"

Allen shrugs, releasing Road, "nothing we just used her to get us here. Well, and I did knock her unconscious because she got annoying."

Tyki snaps and tries to get out an angry reply but I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah you're mad, we get it. Now where is Alex, we know you have him!"

"He's here in the other room." As if on cue a loud, tortured scream erupts from the other room.

"Alex! What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing, well nothing much. If you want it to stop you have to do what I want."

"Okay what are you terms?" I cross my arms over my chest, trying to look intimidating.

"Like I've said before I have changed my terms, I don't want you dead I want you on our side. It would be the best revenge." He smirks, tipping his top hat.

"Never!" His smirk grows. He snaps his fingers and Alex's strangled scream fills the room again. I wince wanting to scream as well, "Fine, fine take me!" I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him get hurt because of me.

"Lavi no! I'll fight you Tyki, I'll fight anyone to save Lavi and to get Alex back!" Allen moves in front of me spreading the pure white cloak out like a wall separating me from Tyki. Tyki snaps again and 20 of his nameless minions surround us and all cock their guns at the same time.

"Don't move. Make one move and they'll all shoot." A sinister grins covers Allen's face as his cloak turns into a million white strips of cloth whipping the guns out of all of their hands, some strips even wrapping themselves around the minions' necks.

"You can't beat me."

"Ah naïve little Allen I was prepared for something like this." A shot is fired from somewhere up in the rafters Allen's eyes widen because he's not quick enough, the shot sails through my shoe and I scream as blood splatters on the floor.

"Allen stop! Just let them take me!"

Allen looks at me in horror, "Lavi are you all right."

"I'm fine. Tyki take me! Let me take Alex's place!"

"No Lavi!" Allen screams, but I silence him, he finally nods in defeat.

Tyki smirks, knowing he has won. "Okay Jasdevi, let him out." I gasp as Jasdero and Devitt push Alex out in front of them, he's severely bruised and bloodied.

"Allen, take Alex and go!"

"No, Lavi, I would never that that happen!" Alex screams.

"We have snipers up in the rafters, make one move boy and we will shoot him… _again_." Tyki grins and my hate for the sadistic bastard overflows, but I know I can't do anything else.

"Allen, go. Now!" He nods sadly and leads the protesting Alex outside.

"Now Lavi, I think you'll grow to love it here and if not we'll find a way to convince you. Jasdevi, lock Lavi up in the holding cell." They press their guns into my back and lead me to the other room throwing me in, roughly, and locking the door from the outside. I try not to dissolve into tears because I know this is all part of the plan.

* * *

~*~ Earlier ~*~

_ I gasp as Allen strikes Road over the head with his sword. "What was that for?"_

_ "I couldn't let her hear my plan. Trust me Lavi, no one messes with the people I care about. I will get all of out of their alive. I was a gambler once, I've dealt with many gangs before. I know how they operate." His eyes cloud over and he gets serious, "Okay they're bound to have the room surrounded so we have to be careful. I can protect us from any number of back up they send in, but if they have hidden snipers I won't be able to get to them and protect you at the same time. So you are going to demand for Alex's release and then refuse Tyki's offer so we know what we're up against. Then you'll take Alex's spot and I'll take him to safety. I promise I'll come back for you. I can take out the snipers if I don't have to worry about protecting anyone. Got it?" _

_ I feel the fear of being left behind eating away at my insides, but I nod. "Y-yes." _

_ He notices my unrest and tilts my chin up so I'm forced to look in his eyes, "Trust me I will come back for you." He kisses me quickly. "I promise."_

_ "Okay." I nod with a little more confidence this time. _

_ "Ready?" _

_ "Let's go."_

* * *

"Impossible those are world class snipers how is he taking them out so easily?" I hear the disbelief in Tyki's voice and I can't help but smile with pride at how awesome my boyfriend is.

"Just what I expected." I hear a new voice; it's rough and slightly sinister.

"What is it Earl?"

I press my ear against the door. _The Earl?_

"Well he is God's advocate, I'd expect him to be like this."

_God's advocate? The Earl knows that Allen is a half-angel? This could be bad. _I worry.

"God' advocate? Is that why he has those strange powers?" Tyki asks.

"Yes."

"But Earl how do you know?

"Because he's my polar opposite, I'm the devil's advocate."

I gasp, _what? That couldn't be then is he the only one who could defeat Allen? _

"When he finishes with those snipers I have some special warriors to send out."

"But Earl if you're the devil's advocate then why can't you fight him?"

The Earl laughs and I shudder, his laugh is as sinister and gravely as his voice. "Unlike Allen Walker I cannot directly fight my enemies, but I've been conducting some experiments and these are the first successful ones. We'll try the prototypes out on him. Just snap your fingers and they'll follow your orders. Good Luck Tyki." I hear the Earl depart and Tyki scoff, clearly annoyed.

"Okay Tyki, I've taken out all of your stupid minions now let Lavi go or I'll have to fight you. Trust me you don't want to face me; I took down all of those guards without a struggle. You can't defeat me."

_Allen… _I press my hands and my body up against the door, dying to be by his side. "Allen…" I moan, "be careful this is a different kind of enemy you're up against now."

"Oh Allen I won't be fighting you." I hear him snap his fingers and I pound on the door like a dog begging to be let out of a kennel.

"W-what are those things?" I hear Allen's voice, terrified this time, instead of confident.

"They're the Earl's new experiments."

"Are they h-human?"

"Well I don't know much about them, but I believe they were once. I'm not so sure now." Tyki pauses, "Kill him."

Everything feels like it's in slow motion as I try to decipher what is going on through the door. All I know is there are thousands of explosions in the dark dinning room and I'm dying to help Allen. I can't let him always fight my battles, but at the same time I'm just an ordinary human I would just get in the way. I have to try anyway. "ALLEN! Allen let me out! Let me help you, give me a gun I can help you!" I yell desperately, not even sure if he can hear me. Several more explosions and a cry of pain that I recognize as Allen's erupt through out the room. I start beating the door, desperately trying to get out. I can't stop my tears as they rain down my cheeks… _Allen… just go. I'm not worth all of this… I know you can't die but human means, but I don't know what those things you are fighting are and yet I know that they are different than anything else you've ever fought before. What if they could really kill you? _

"No. Impossible, the Earl said you wouldn't stand a chance against them, I mean you're struggling but how are you still winning?"

"I will always be stronger than you Tyki, because no matter what I need to protect Lavi. I. Will. Win." More explosions echo through the room and then a scream follows that I identify as Tyki's this time."

I jump back as the door flies open and falls to the floor. Allen grabs my hand roughly and I gasp seeing him bloodied and bruised for the first time. "Let's go. Take a deep breath and close your eyes." I nod and do what I'm told.

When I open my eyes we are in the middle of Allen's bedroom, "Allen you're hurt, are you okay?" He sighs and then snaps his fingers and his injuries vanish. "Allen what happened I've never seen you get a scratch before. What were you—" He silences me and bends down to remove my shoe, and it's then that I remember that I was shot.

I wince as he examines the wound, "Oh good, looks like it was a clean shot." He waves his hand over my foot and my injury disappears. He gets up and looks at me in the eyes, his stormy eyes meet my emerald one and I see the worry reflected in them. "I'm sorry, I knew there were snipers, but I thought I would be able to stop their shots. I over estimated myself."

"No, I'm fine, I was more worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Tell me what happened." Allen shakes his head as if to say _not now _and he presses his lips against mine, fiercely. He forces his tongue into my mouth and I gladly open my mouth to let him in. We moan together as our tongues rub up against each other.

He breaks for air, "It killed me to leave you there with them. I'm never letting that happen again."

"It killed me to hear you fighting, what ever those things were, while I was locked in the other room. I was dying to help you. Never do that to me again!"

"I promise." He kisses me, I quickly lick lips, and he opens up letting me explore his mouth hungrily. I break for air and gently kiss his along jawbone and down the length of his neck to his collarbone.

"We should get you back, Alex is so worried." I nod and he smiles giving me one last quick kiss. "It's been a long day I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay, then it's a date, since we didn't get to finish our one-month celebration."

"Okay I'll come get you tomorrow." He nods and I smile as he teleports me back to the shelter.

When we get to my room Alex is in the middle of it, pacing. "Oh!" he looks up as we enter. "You have so much explaining to do Lavi, Allen!"

"I'm sorry," I reply, hanging my head. "Once I found the code in your letter Allen came up with the plan. I've never seen him look so murderous. Everything that happened, well except me getting shot, was part of the plan."

"Don't worry, Alex I took care of his wound. He's fine." Allen adds to ease Alex's worry.

"Okay Lavi I'll forgive you, but don't ever scare me like that again."

"Same to you."

Alex laughs, narrowing his green eyes at me, "Yeah because I meant to get captured."

"I know you didn't but I was still scared."

"I'm sorry Lavi." Alex turns to Allen, "You really did all that to save me?"

Allen smiles, shinning like the beautiful Angel he is, "Yes. You're my boyfriend's best friend and I'd like to say you're my friend as well. I'd do anything to help any of my friends."

Alex gasps, stunned, "Y-yeah you can call us friends, I mean since I have to tolerate you if I'm friends with this guy." He jerks his thumb at me. "I have one other question, how did you defeat all of those gang members."

"Well I was a gang member in my past, before I came here and decided to change my life so it wasn't too hard." I shrug at Allen's words, _eh, close enough. _

"Wait really? Well at least now we know even you, the great White Angel messes up."

Allen smiles, "Yeah I guess we do."

"All right, I don't know about you two love birds, but I'm exhausted see you tomorrow, Lavi, and Allen since you two are always together." Alex smiles and leaves the two of us alone.

Allen grins at me and I shoot him a questioning look, "What?"

"I think I'm finally starting to get through to him too."

I grin, "You are so easily pleased, but yeah that was Alex's way of thanking you for saving him."

"All right, well, you should get some rest."

"Awww do you have to leave?"

Allen shakes his head; "we both know you wouldn't get any sleep if I stayed." He winks, "good night, Lavi."

"Good night, Allen." He kisses me again before disappearing.

**A/N: Aww a fluffy little ending to chapter nine! This is now officially the longest story I have written and I'm so proud of it! Thank you for all the love and support. The White Angel strikes again and saves the day and I added a new dynamic to this story. Come back next chapter to see how our adventure develops. Please leave a review with anything you liked or even didn't like, I'm up for some criticism. **


	10. Chapter 10: Thrills and the Truth

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! How are you all doing? I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading this story and helping it reach 62 followers, 44 favorites, and 66 reviews! I'm so proud that this has become my most popular fan fiction. So anyway here is chapter 10 I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, any of its characters, etc. I also don't own any part of New York City. **

* * *

I jump awake, from a rather pleasant dream, to a muffled thump echoing throughout my room. I gasp as I see a crumpled wing and then an equally crumpled Allen on the floor a few feet away from me. At first all I can do is look at him in horror, I never knew Allen could get so beaten up; every inch of him was covered in some sort of deep gash or bruise. There was so much blood everywhere, even his pure white wings were now covered in blood and grime, missing feathers, and sticking out of his back at unnatural angles. "A-Allen…" I'm too shocked to scream.

"L…av…i" he manages to moan out, "help…m-me…"

"Allen w-what do you want me to do?" My body finally decides to work and I fall to my knees at his side.

"I…was attacked…by those things…the Earl's…used too much…energy…power…too…weak…to heal my-myself."

"Oh, Allen let me help how can I help?"

"Take…take…this..." I watch as a small bottle of pills materializes slowly in his hand, obviously take him more effort than normal, then a bottle of water, and finally a small, short, round jar containing some kind of cream or gel-like substance. "H...elp me t-take… the pills…f..irs..t…two of th…em" he coughs up blood and I try not to scream, every little move is now taking him more effort than usual and causing him so much pain. _No but you can't die Allen, right? You're half-angel this can't be happening. No. I can't do this, I can't panic now, I have to stay calm for Allen's sake. _I nod and I sit up slightly so he's half laying in my lap. I pull out two of the pills, placing one in his mouth, giving him a drink of water and he slowly swallows.

Then I follow with the next one, "O-okay what now." I watch the pill bottle disappear and smile slightly because he looks a little less pale.

He points to the jar, "take…that and apply it…to my major cuts…it will help them stop…bleeding." I nod gingerly pull off his shirt, which is stained with blood around his stomach. I gasp as I see a long gash that looks like a sword cut him, in the middle of his abdomen. I gently apply, a Vaseline-like serum on the cut and it starts to close up in front of my eyes, _what is this? _I check over the rest of his body applying the gel to all of his other major wounds.

"Okay done, now what?"

"Help me over to your…couch I…need to rest for a…while." I nod and pick him up bridal-style and lay him on the couch on his side.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed at home?" That old couch, with its springs jutting out of weird place would so not be comfortable right now.

"N-no I'm fine, I needed you to help me…plus I wanted to…be with you now." He does look slightly better, I don't know what kind of medicine he took, but it seems to be helping him. I sit down next to the couch leaning my back up against it and I feel Allen's frail hand reach for my own. I smile lacing our fingers together, pressing my lips against them gently and I look back to see a small smile on Allen's face as well.

"Hey Lavi," I jump turning back to Allen, relief washing over me as I see he had the energy to hid his wings. "Whoa." Alex's eyes grow wide as sees Allen's condition, "W-what happened to Allen."

I gasp, seeing genuine concern in Alex's eyes, "he had a run in with some of Tyki's gang members."

"Don't worry I'll be okay Alex, I promise," Allen adds, weakly. "I just need some rest."

I smile as Alex blushes, "I-I wasn't all that worried. I just came in here to see if Lavi was okay after everything that happened yesterday, you were wounded pretty badly."

_Nowhere near how badly Allen is hurt right now, _"I'm fine, it was a clean shot. It went right through my foot, it wasn't that bad."

He shakes his head at me. "Ah, Lavi, always hiding your pain to put others at ease."

"Well what about you, you still look a little beat up from yesterday." A blue-black bruise is forming under his right eye, and he has various cuts on his face, but at least the swelling had gone down from yesterday. I can see other various cuts and bruises on the parts of his skin that were not covered by clothing.

"Nah. It's not that bad, nothing I can't handle."

I return his head shake, imitating his voice, "Ah, Alex, always hiding your pain to put everyone else at ease."

Alex laughs, "I guess we're similar in that way and it was 'put others at ease' not 'put everyone else at ease'"

I laugh as well throwing up my hands sarcastically, "oh my bad."

"Well I'm glad you're okay, Lavi, I'm going out for a walk. Do you want to come?"

I shake my head, "sorry, but I need to stay here with Allen. Please don't go anywhere by yourself right now Alex."

He nods, "I won't." He turns to leave, but turns back, "feel better Allen." He mumbles before leaving the two of us alone.

I turn to smile at Allen and he returns the smile, looking slightly giddy. "I really think you're getting through to him."

"Yeah I know." He grins, looking excited, which makes me laugh.

"Okay get some rest, then you have so much explaining to do."

"Yeah." He smiles, shifting slightly on the couch and pats the space he made, gesturing for me to join him.

"No, Allen that couch is small enough as it is."

"Please Lavi, I am really going to be okay. Don't I look better? I just want lay with you, it will be more comfortable." He pouts and I almost lose it.

"…fine." I sigh in defeat and he grins. He sits up, against my protests, and nods for me to lay down. I obey him laying on my back on the couch and he lays back down, half on top of me, half on the couch. "Better?"

"So much." I shake my head and he settles his head into my chest. "I love you." I smile wishing I could say it back, but he would hate me if I did and didn't mean it. "It's okay Lavi."

"Huh?"

"I know you don't feel it yet, you have a hard time trusting people, so falling in love and loving them takes time too."

"Thank you Allen."

"Anytime." I hesitantly wrap my arms around him, watching his face to make sure I'm not causing him any pain, but he just smiles closing his eyes.

I listen to his slow breathing becoming steadier as he starts to drift off to sleep, _well Allen you did again. You scared me to death coming in here like that. Why won't you ask anyone for help? _ I stare at my old, peeling ceiling as I reflect on everything that happened yesterday. _The Earl is the devil's advocate? And then the Earl called Allen God's advocate? So then is Allen like the Earl's polar opposite, and does he have powers like Allen? If so why would have these unknown monsters fight Allen and not fight him, himself. Did Allen just show up when I first saw or has he been here all along? Did the Earl just show up recently with these powers or has he been pulling the strings since my parents were killed, or since before I was born? _I sigh, frustrated, my head is starting to hurt from all of these questions bouncing around in my head. I try to calm myself down and then I feel myself drifting off as well.

* * *

I wake up sometime later, and the sun is sitting lower in the sky, streaming in through my window. I look at Allen, who is still sleeping on top of me and I'm surprised at how much better he looks. I smile as his eyelashes flutter and then he opens his eyes, smiling up at me. "How are you doing?"

Allen shrugs stretching, "I think I'm doing better."

"Well you do look basically back to normal, what the hell kind of medicine did you take? If it works that well you could make a fortune selling that stuff to, like, everyone"

He shakes his head and laughs, "unfortunately for you and the rest of the world, I heal differently than humans. The pills are to help get my energy back up so I can use my powers and the serum was to stop my wounds from bleeding. They will only work with my body since I am half-angel and I can handle the accelerated healing medicine. I would probably kill a normal human."

"Oh. Well then looks like you'll never be rich then."

He laughs again, "You're ridiculous." Allen stands up stretching, the white light appearing on his back as he stretches out his wings as well, and I'm glad they look normal too. He turns around smirking, noticing that I'm checking out his naked torso and his wings. "Like what you see?"

I laugh, "What? I'm not allowed to check out my own boyfriend? You're so beautiful Allen."

Allen blushes, looking at his black arm sadly, "I'm not all that beautiful."

I jump off the couch and grab his left hand, kissing it lightly, making him blush even more. "Your arm doesn't make you ugly, it's a weapon that God designed for you to help protect others right?" Allen nods, "well then it's the most beautiful thing about you, well except for those abs." I grin placing my other hand on firm, toned abs.

"Thank you Lavi." He stretches again, "I'm so sore, I'll be back, I need to stretch out my wings." He lets go of my hand, but I grab his wrist to stop him.

"Can I come with?"

He smiles, "sure." He pulls me in close, so my back is against his stomach. I watch as he makes some seat belt-like straps out thin air and starts to bind our legs together and then wraps his arms around my waist holding me tight against him.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you just carrying me like last time."

He smiles, "I want to show you something."

He jumps into the air snapping his wings, "but Allen, the roof!" I shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact but there is none, then I feel Allen tilt us so we are now parallel to the ground.

"Open your eyes Lavi." I open my eyes and gasp at the setting sun that lights up the sky with colors of magenta, violet and tangerine. "Okay now hold both your arms out to the side like a wingspan. Doesn't it feel like you're really flying?"

I do as he says and I really feel it, the brush of his soft feathers across my arms and the wind kissing my cheeks as we soar into the sunlight, "Yes it really does feel like I'm flying. This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." I can't explain it, it makes me breathless and I fee so free, but Allen could let me fall anytime he wants to so there is also an aura of danger about it. I love it.

"Well you really have come to trust me, haven't you?"

I look up into Allen's eyes, silver like the moon, and smile nodding, "Yeah I suppose I have."

"You I could drop you at anytime, kind of risky if you ask me."

"But I know you, you wouldn't"

He grins, his arms loosening around waist and I let of a scream, adrenaline pumping in my veins. "You jerk!"

"Aw come on Lavi I wouldn't really drop you, who else would bandage me up like that, who else knows me like you do."

"Yeah about that you have so much explaining to do about yesterday."

Allen sighs, "Must you always ruin a good moment Lavi? I know I'll tell you when we get back, just take a deep breath and enjoy this, not many humans get to fly you know."

I shake my head and he laughs, hugging me closer, his warm breath in my ear making me shiver. I take a deep breath and look at the glowing lights of the city below. Looking down at the city, I realize although I harp on New York for being dirty, it really looks beautiful from up here. The many-windowed skyscrapers reflect the images of they sky: puffy white clouds and a colorful orange sky slowly darkening to violet. He whispers in my ear and I turn my head just in time to meet his lips. Every thought in my mind disappears and complete bliss washes over me. If I had ever thought kissing him before was amazing, well this blew all of those other kisses away, there is no other feeling like it. The exhilarating feeling of flying and the taste of Allen's soft lips make me go weak in the knees.

"Okay," he sighs, still as dazed as I am from the kiss, "lets go home now." I nod and I feel us disappearing into the night sky.

We reappear in front of Allen's yellow and brown cottage, "wait right here I have a surprise for you, it won't take long." He grins at me and runs into the house. I watch him leave, _what is he up to? _His pale eyes light up with excitement when he leads me into the house, with a hand over my eyes. "Okay, open your eyes." I gasp at the scene in front me; his usual simple brown table in now covered with a lush, red silk tablecloth and on top of the table is a gourmet steak diner with potatoes, and a restaurant quality Caesar salad on the side. The dinning room lights are dimmed down, the majority of the light in the room coming from the tall candles on the table. The candle light dances in Allen's eyes as he gages my reaction with a warm smile on his face, "well since we didn't really get to celebrate our one month yesterday I decided to set this up for you."

"Oh Allen, thank you so much, no one has ever done anything like this for me before. Wait you did all of this with your powers right, but what about this morning? Are you even fully healed?"

He waves a hand at me, "I really don't need that much sleep and I heal a hundred times faster than a normal human, it's how I'm supposed to be." He walks over and takes my hand, leading me over to the table and I can't help but return his warm smile. He pulls my chair out for me and I feel a little bit like the girl in our relationship, but I also find his chivalry so endearing. We sit down in comfortable silence as we eat the meal he prepared for us, the steak is done to perfection, and everything tastes so incredibly delicious, but I guess that's what you'd expect from an angel. "Okay what do you want to ask me about yesterday?" Allen sighs, breaking the silence.

"First what did the Earl mean about you being God's Advocate and him being The Devil's Advocate? Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, I have known all along. The Earl hasn't been the 'Devil's Advocate', as he puts it, for his whole life it wasn't until recently that God noticed The Earl's plans for making a deal with the devil. I wasn't just put on this earth as an experiment to see what my powers could do, I was put here to just in case the devil ever succeeded in making the Earl his advocate, and that has now happened. The devil must have seen something in the Earl, like how God saw something and me and decided to see how he could use him. Like my powers, the Earl's are limited, he cannot fight me directly, no his powers are much more gruesome than that. The Earl has been conducting a series of experiments on humans since he cannot do his own bidding like I can."

"Wait so those things you were fighting yesterday were actually humans? They sounded like some kind of monsters."

"Yes and no, the were once humans, that are now infused with the devil's blood. That blood has caused them to mutate, they become half human and half devil. Their bodies become very disfigured, some have guns where their hands should be and others have swords. They become very bloodthirsty and lose all of the humanity they once had. The swords and guns use power from the devil and it is the only thing that can really hurt me since it is the polar opposite of my powers from God."

My blood runs cold, as terror washes over me, "he experiments with humans?"

"Well corpses to be exact, many of them are victims that Tyki and the other followers of the Earl have killed because of gambling debt or other problems."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well the Earl has just recently signed a contract with the devil not long after I was reborn as an nephilim a few weeks ago. I suppose those monsters that I fought yesterday and the ones this morning must have been his first sets of successful experiments."

My head is spinning and I feel sick to my stomach, "how and why is all of this happening?"

"God and the Devil are polar opposites and they have been in battle since the beginning of time, but they have recently found other ways to fight each other in a more physical way I suppose, I don't really have all of the answers. The Devil tries to spread a darkness over the world with hate, pain and suffering, while God is trying to keep the darkness at bay with love, hope and happiness. The Devil has now found to spread his darkness with the Earl, after centuries of trying, just like God has now found a way to spread his light, after centuries of trying as well, with me."

I gasp, as he finishes trying to take in everything he has told me, "Why has it taken so long for this to happen?"

"God and the Devil are not meant to interfere in people's lives directly and it was a difficult skill for both of them to be able to master and develop. I got this from what God has told me, I honestly don't understand it all myself."

"I can't believe all of this, my head is spinning."

Allen laughs weakly, "I know."

I smile slightly, "but I'm still glad you trust me enough to explain everything to me."

"I love you and I don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

I think back to how beat up he was this morning, "are you worried now that the Earl has a way to fight you, that could actually injure you?" _and maybe kill you. _I add, silently, too afraid to say the words out loud.

"I am I'm terrified. You saw how bad of shape I was in this morning I barely won that battle. I was more afraid of losing and not being able to see you again, more than I was afraid of the monsters. I came directly to you this morning after I had destroyed the monsters because I knew no matter what I had to see you."

He leans over the table giving me a quick kiss, he tries to pull away, but I don't let him. I lean forward as well, working my lips with his. He smiles into the kiss and finally breaks it to cover over to my side of the table, Allen grabs my hands and lead me over to the couch, where he pulls me onto his lap. I look down into his eyes, taking in their beauty before I lean down to kiss him again. He licks my lips and I let him in, our tongues tangling together in a mock fight for dominance. I am now terrified for Allen's life, but we have to make the best of the time we have together now, because we never know when it will come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that is the end of chapter ten I know, kind of a cheesy line at the end there. I hope you enjoyed it got pretty deep and complicated towards the end there right? Feel free to tell me what you honestly think on this chapter and as always criticism is welcome. I'll see you all next chapter to see how our adventure develops. **


	11. Chapter 11: Was it All a Lie?

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thank you for all the love and support for this story. I love all of you for reading this! So here's chapter 11 I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of its characters, etc. If I did Laven would be a canon pairing. **

* * *

I squeeze my eyes shut to block out the sunlight that cuts across my face and it's then that I realize that the wind isn't howling through my window like usual. I look around _wait where am I? _Realization dawns on me when I realize I fell asleep at Allen's last night. He must have carried me to his bed, I almost feel bad because I'm so much taller than him but then I remember his superhuman strength. A crinkling noise makes me jump and then I shake my head when I look and see it's just a note that Allen left me.

_Lavi, _

_I went out to do my "do-gooder" duties, as you call them, and I didn't want to wake you because you looked like you needed the sleep. Plus you look so adorable when you're asleep, and I know you're not adorable you're sexy. Come meet me when you wake up. _

_ Love, _

_ Allen. _

I smile as I read over the sexy comment and laugh, he knows me so well. I quickly get dressed and head out the door to meet him at the address he left in the note. A violent shiver runs down my back as the brisk fall air hits me, half wishing that I had asked Allen to make me a thicker jacket. "Lavi!" I jump turning to the familiar voice.

"Oh hey Alex."

"Oh hey? Oh hey!"

"Oh, you're mad."

"MAD?" He takes a deep breath, fuming, "of course I'm mad. You didn't come home last night and I was fucking worried about you, you idiot."

"I'm sorry, I was Allen's and I fell asleep. I never meant to worry you."

I watch as he starts pacing, obviously ignoring that I had even spoken. "With all of that shady stuff that happened with that Tyki guy trying to kill me and then you…I can't believe you did that to me. You're like my brother, asshole, you're the only one I have left. I thought he found you and maybe captured you again."

"I promise I will tell you next time I go to Allen's so you don't worry about me. As long as I'm with Allen I'm safe."

He finally looks at him, his green eyes softening, "I know you are. He cares for you more than anything and he's a good guy. Just be careful okay?"

I pat him on the shoulder, smiling, "Okay I will. Are we cool?"

Alex nods, "Yeah we're cool. Just don't do that again, promise?"

"I promise."

"Where are you off to anyway?"

I bit my lip, "uh to meet Allen."

He smiles and rolls his eyes, "of course you are, you just missed him. That 'do-gooder' was just here being the 'hero' he is."

"Yeah I know, he gave me an address to meet him at."

"Okay well go then, go be with your lover." He bats his eyes at me in a mocking matter, "as long you come home tonight, I wasn't the only worried about you."

I laugh, saluting him, "sure thing sir, when have you become the responsible one?"

"Shut up, some has to be since you've gone of in la la land with Allen."

"Okay whatever you say." I wave over my shoulder and continue to make my way to meet Allen. I freeze when I hear another familiar voice, can't I just have one time where I don't run into him?

My fists ball up at my sides and I can practically hear the smirk in Tyki's voice. "You've played your part so well, Allen, too well in my opinion."

_His part? What is he talking about? _

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Allen you don't have to play dumb anymore the kid isn't around. All we wanted to was for you to make him trust you, but falling for you? That's a nice touch."

"No I—"

"I wonder what he'll say when he finds out that you've been with me the whole time? Humans can be so naïve and stupid, he believed you were on his side…"

I gasp and Allen's head whips around to look at me, "No! No Lavi he's lying! He must have known you were coming. I would never!"

I try to hold back my tears as horror and shock wash over me. "I trusted you! How could you?" Pain blinds me as I turn and run in the other direction, _I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have never trusted him. Alex was right all along, I was right all along there is no true kindness in this world. _

"Lavi! Wait!" I ignore the desperation in his voice, "LAVI!" I look up hearing the fear laced in with the desperation this time. Everything happens so fast as I look back, Allen runs toward me, but I know it's too late. I scream as the dark green truck slams into my side, sending me flying. My vision blurs as I feel the back of my head collide with rough wood of the telephone pole, a sickening crunch echoing through the empty street. I cry out again as my body skids across the asphalt and then finally comes to a stop, feeling a thick, sticky liquid pooling around me. My eyes widen when I realized the liquid is my own blood. No! I can't die not now, Alex, the kids, they need me. "Lavi!" Allen cries out in agony and I watch as Tyki sneaks up behind him and snaps his neck in one quick motion.

"No…Allen…" I moan, wishing I could move to him as I see his body fall to the ground.

"Ah, yeah I wanted to break the two of you up so you'd maybe come running to me, but I never would have seen this coming. A perfect ending, don't you think? Our little redheaded pest is dying and I've gotten rid of God's advocate, I might get a promotion out of this. Too bad for you that I made all of that up because I knew you were meeting Allen here. He really was the kind angel you knew, I just played off your trust issues." Tyki shoots a sadistic grin at me then laughs and starts to walk away.

"Really? You thought that could kill me?" I smile as Allen stands up stretching his neck.

The grin melts off Tyki's face, "Well I hoped, but I brought back-up just in case." The Noah member snaps his fingers and about fifty of the Earl's monsters emerge out of every corner and come sprinting toward Allen. I want to scream when one gets close enough for me to really see it. They look human expect for the guns or knives that jut out from ends of their arms and their entirely black, glittering eyes.

"No! Don't you dare come near him!" Allen's white shield flares out behind him, creating a wall between us and the creatures as he appears at my side. I gasp as the cape emits a bright green light, stronger than I've ever seen, and it wipes out every monster in sight. I'd never seen Allen so mad as he is now.

"Impossible how did you do that?" Tyki demands, but he's ignored. The wave of light washes over him, knocking the dark-haired gang member unconscious.

"Somebody help!" Allen screams out desperately.

"I've already called the police," the truck driver calls as he nervously approaches Allen. "Listen I didn't mean to, there was no way I could have stopped in time."

Allen nods and then turns his attention back to me. "Lavi look at me, you know Tyki's lying don't you?"

"Y...Yes. I…shouldn't have…doubted you…"

"Sh…Lavi don't speak, just hang on, the ambulance should be here soon."

I grab at his cloak, which is soaked with my blood, "please Allen….take care…of them…they need you. You were…their true hope…tell Alex…I'm sorry…"

He takes my hand in his, "no! You can't think like that Lavi, you'll make it through this. You have to!"

"Can you…sing to…me…that song…?"

"No! That song is for those who are dying! You are not dying!" I try to focus on him, trying not to give in into the black spots that threaten my vision. Allen looks up to the sky desperately, "why can't I heal him?" He pauses as he waits for answer, "then take my life instead! He deserves to live more than I do!"

"No…Allen…you can't!"

"What's going on here I heard a screams and— LAVI!" I feel Alex drop down beside me. "Lavi speak to me! You have to be okay." His eyes flick up to Allen's, green meeting gray in horror. "What happened?"

I look over to Allen and I see tears streaming down his face, "we got into a fight, I didn't mean it, it was a misunderstanding. He was so upset that he ran out into the street, the truck was too close I couldn't stop him. It's all my fault."

"No, Allen it's not you're fault, it was an accident. If anyone's to blame it's the truck driver he did this to him!" He looks back at the dark truck that is now obstructing the entire street.

"Alex…please…don't…take care…of them…they need you…now…"

"No! Lavi you'll make it through! I know you will!" My vision blurs once again as the sirens hit my ears and the EMT unit runs in and then everything goes black.

* * *

I blink my eyes a few times, trying to get use to the harsh fluorescent lights above me. A strong stench of bleach weakly covering up the smell of sickness hits my nose and wince. I try to move but I notice that I'm strapped down to a stretcher and the EMTs are hurriedly wheeling me down a long hallway. I hear scream and a crash behind me, "LENALEE my coffee!"

"Brother! That was Lavi! Lavi was on that stretcher!"

A new face appears beside me and I recognize Komui's shoulder-length purple hair and white beret immediately. "Lavi, stay with me, we'll take care of you. I promise. Just hold on a little longer." He looks up at the head EMT, "What happened? How bad is it?"

"He was hit by a truck, lost a lot of blood, it looks pretty bad. I don't really know yet, but if he has excessive internal bleeding, he has a slim chance."

"Well, we'll have to do what we can." I blink up at Komui and the darkness takes over my vision once again.

* * *

I try to open my eyes, but I'm only met with the same pitch-black shade that lives behind my eyelids. I try to move again but I can't, I do feel a slight pressure on my hand, but I can't tell what it is. "Lavi, the doctors told me you might be able to hear me so here it goes…"

I try again to move, but my body seems incapable of it, _Allen! Allen, please help me! _

"I love you, I love with all of my heart, with all of my being. I know we've only known each other for about five weeks, but I really mean that. You are the strength that keeps me going and the reason I want to be the 'do-gooder' that I am. Trust me I would never betray you, I would rather die. You know that Tyki was lying right? He must have known you were coming because he showed up right before you did and started speaking those lies. I tried to say something, but it's all my fault. I couldn't get there fast enough. Please pull through this you know the kids, Alex included, need you and I need you."

_Allen, I want to! I want to wake up, I'm so afraid. I don't want to die, I have so many reasons to live now and you're the main one. HELP ME! _ I desperately try to call out, but my vocal chords, along with the rest of my body, refuse to work. I try to fight it, but the blackness takes over me once again.

* * *

"How's he doing?"

_Lenalee? _

"His condition has stabilized some, we just have to see if the stitches on his insides hold. He's hanging on, but I don't know by how much. I'm afraid one of his organs could give out at anytime. Reever was right when he said Lavi had a slim chance. It's still possible, but just not likely."

_No Komui! I want to live please!_

"Lavi please, please hold on." Lenalee's voice is shaky as if she's trying to hold back tears.

* * *

"Lavi! Please pull through this you have to, Allen doesn't come around anymore and the kids are losing hope. He spends all of his time here or at his place. He needs you and I need you Lavi. You know you're all I have left, please make wake up!"

_Alex! _I try desperately to cry out, _I need you too! I want to wake up, but for some reason I can't. Please take care of them, they need you if I can't be there…_

"KOMUI! CHIEF! Someone get Komui in here, he's bleeding. I don't what's happening."

I hear many footsteps rush by and into the room, "Lavi? No his stitches must have given out, but he can't possibly be losing this much blood this fast." I feel my entire body convulse and I retch, _no I can't! I have to live! _I want to scream, because it feels like I'm falling apart on the inside. I feel someone's hands on my abdomen, "I knew it. His liver took a hard hit during the crash and I think it's collapsing…"

"What do you want us to do Komui?"

I hear his voice become hard and grim, "there's nothing else we can do. He had a slim chance, at best."

_NO! I want to live! _I cough again, spraying blood down the front of my hospital gown. I try to run from darkness, but this time I know I can't escape, this the end. I feel my body go limp and I hear the monitor beside me beep rapidly and then go flat. Everything is gone and everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes for the first time to a blinding white light; I groan wishing I could turn it off. When I look around I realize that the light is everything around me, the floor is clear and transparent, but everywhere else is white and it seems to stretch on forever. I look down to see Allen scream and fall to the floor beside my body below. "No he can't be dead!" His gray eyes scan the room in disbelief, but no one denies that I'm dead and he breaks down, sobbing. My eyes scan the room as well and I see Lenalee run into the room, falling at my bedside too.

"No, why did he have to die? I'm sorry Lavi, once I knew you were alive I should have tried to spend more time with you. I knew you were alone and I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "I barely remembered you, and I wouldn't have trusted you anyway. That's just who I was." I press my lips together to try to hold back the tears that threaten my eyes.

"Allen! I love you…I never got to tell you." I fall to my knees and press my hands to the clear ground, wishing I could hold my white-haired boyfriend in my arms.

"Lavi…" I jump as I hear a new voice, I look around the white space, but I find nothing only the white light.

"Lavi," the voice speaks again and I try to identify it, but it's not male or female so I can't make it out.

"God?"

"Yes."

"What am I doing here? Am I really dead? Is this heaven?"

"No, this isn't heaven, it's a purgatory of sorts, but yes you are really dead."

I feel horror wash over me, "No! This can't be it! I have to go back. I need to take care of those kids. Alex needs me, he's lost so much already he can't lose me too! And Allen I never got to tell him I love him too! Plus I can't leave him alone, what about those creatures the devil and the Earl have made? I know I wasn't much help but I can support him in some way. Please!"

I hear a small chuckle radiate through the space, "I knew that was there all along. You have that same love and need to help people that Allen has. He was my experiment and my advocate. I have to hand pick my advocates so I know I can trust them and, well, I think you'd be the perfect partner for him."

"Wait does that mean…?"

I see a hand made of light gesture to Allen below and I watch as a white piece of paper flutter down and land in front of him. I read the simple black lettering over his shoulder.

_Dearest Allen, _

_I know this hasn't been the easiest road that I could have sent you on and that Lavi's death makes everything worse, but don't lose faith. I might have found the key to defeating the Earl and his minions. I have picked the perfect partner for you because I thought you might need a little help. _

I gasp as I watch Allen look up at the ceiling and then to my body, his stormy eyes widening with hope.

"Wait what? What are you going to do?"

"You'll need this," A small black mallet is dropped into my hand. "Allen was a special case, his arm was like that when he was born so it was easy to make a weapon out of it. It was a birth defect, but it was almost like he was meant to become my advocate. Since you are different, I have created this for you. It's your protection powers, just like Allen has. I know all of this is confusing right now, but be patient, my child, everything will make sense soon." I gasp again as I suddenly feel lighter and a slight tingling feeling on my back and suddenly everything is clear, but then everything goes black once again.

* * *

I open my eyes, but this time I am looking at discolored, off-white ceiling of the hospital once again. I hear a sharp intake of breath beside me and I feel the need to take a breath as well. I sit up abruptly looking around the small hospital room _I'm alive?_ The same intake of breath I heard before turns into a cry of relief and excitement. "Lavi?"

I turn my head and my green eyes meet his gray ones, "Allen!" my heart pounds even faster giving more proof to the fact that I am alive once again. Allen jumps up, crashing his lips onto mine. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer, kissing back with the same enthusiasm.

"Wait." He pulls away, "but how? You died…" I watch and smile as realization washes over him, "You're a nephilim now, a half-angel like me right?"

I smile again, "that's right, I'm the second advocate for God and we will bring downfall on the Earl."

His hand flies to him mouth as tears flow down his face, "oh Lavi, I was so afraid. I…I'm so happy! I was all my fault that you…"

"No, it's not. I was upset and I didn't understand, it was an accident. Besides none of that matters, I already forgave you." I look in his eyes once again and I pull his lips closer to mine, "I love you." I whisper as I close the space between us.

"I heard the monitors going crazy, is everything okay in here Allen? Oh my, I'm so sorry." We pull apart at the sound of nurse Miranda's voice and I blush furiously. I try not laugh at the adorable, embarrassed squeak that Allen emits before falling to the floor. Miranda gasps, her dark eyes going wide, "L-Lavi's alive? I have to go get Komui." She trips slightly, knocking into the cart outside the room as she scurries out off.

I look to Allen on the floor, "You okay down there?" He nods and smiles up at me.

I smile again I hear Komui's voice coming down the hall. "Miranda this better not be some kind of sick joke that—" He stops in the doorway as he violet eyes meet mine. "No, no way. This can't be possible, I watched him die."

"Oh hi Komui." I wave at him. "Yeah I can't explain it either, I just woke up and well here I am."

"But your liver, it was collapsing, there is no way…"

"Maybe God just really loves him." Allen jumps in, "maybe he was really still meant to be here. Whatever it is I just watched him wake up before my eyes, it's a miracle."

"I still don't understand it, but somehow he's still here. Miranda get Lenalee and Kanda, they'll want to see this."

The brunette nurse nods and leaves, returning shortly with said interns. Lenalee gasps as she sees me and runs to the side of my bed, "Lavi is that really you?"

I smile, taking her hand in my own. "Of course it's really me Lena."

I wave to the dark-haired intern, who is still frozen in the doorway, "che. Welcome back Baka Usagi."

I laugh at his nickname for me, "it's good to be back Yu-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Hello All! Thank you reading and feel free to leave your thoughts as well as your constructive criticism in the reviews. As always your reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated. I'm kind of sad that this little Laven adventure is coming to an end soon, there's only a few chapters left. I've really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you for stopping by and I'll see you next chapter. **

**~Hope out! **


	12. Chapter 12: New Life

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I have the next chapter most of your questions about Lavi and his new identity will be answered in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. ****SoulEaterEvansFan****,**** Colorful-Crap, and Mukuro234 thank you the awesome review on this chapter, I dedicate this one to you three lovely readers. Thank you for all of the love and support with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters etc. **

* * *

Allen and I watch as Komui paces impatiently at the foot of the hospital bed, checking his paper work for the millionth time. "I just don't understand it, after going through you tests several times…all of your internal injuries have disappeared. I don't understand it…your liver collapsed, there was no way you could have survived that." The doctor rubs the back of his neck and sighs, "well anyway, your external injuries: the broken arm, ribs and your broken leg will need another month to heal. Everything else looks good, just make sure you take your antibiotics everyday and you'll be good to go home today. You won't be very mobile, so you need someone there to help out."

"Not a problem, Doctor Komui, Lavi will be staying with me." Allen adds with a smile, his eyes meet mine and I can't help but feel excited.

"Okay well that's good, I know he's safe in your hands Allen, I'll get you checked out and then have Lenalee bring a wheel chair in for you."

"Uh Komui…" I look down in embarrassment. "I was here, what a month? And this is a private room isn't it? I don't really have the money to uh…cover that."

Komui looks at me with a knowing smile, "both of your parents worked at this hospital, they were like family to me. I took care of everything, well the truck driver insisted on helping too. He came to visit a few times, he felt horrible for what he did."

"Wow, that's kind of him." Allen shrugs and smiles at me and I roll my eyes. _I know Allen there really is true kindness in this world. _

"Yes, I'll be back and Lenalee will be in shortly." Komui flashes a quick, reassuring smile before he leaves.

"Hey Allen," I turn toward and he beams brightly.

"What's up Lavi?"

"Why have you stopped going to see the kids?"

He gasps and then suddenly looks guilty, "I was so worried Lavi, I love you so much I couldn't think straight if I wasn't here by your beside whenever I could. They told me there wasn't a good chance that you'd survive and I wanted to be here if you did wake up. I'm sorry."

I sigh, "Yeah I suppose I would be the same if it was you that was hurt, but they needed you then more than ever."

"I know. But hey, now we can both go see them and bring up their spirits."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Hey Lavi, Allen, I brought the wheel chair for you. I'm so glad to see that you both look well today." We turn to the door and smile at the teal-haired intern in the doorway.

"Thanks Lena, I appreciate it." I nod to her in return.

"Now Lavi make sure you get some good rest and food so you can get better and Allen you take good care of him, okay? Get some sleep yourself, you look very worn out Allen."

"Sure thing Lenalee." I offer her a warm smile.

"Of course Lenalee, thank you for everything."

"Hey Lavi, I was wondering if I could possibly come visit you sometimes. I really miss you and I want to get to know you again. It's been so long."

"Of course, Lena, I'd like that."

"Yeah he'll be staying at my house, here's the address." Allen offers her a slip of paper.

"Okay Lavi, looks like you're all set to go, come back and visit us anytime." Komui calls as he reenters the room with Kanda on his heels.

"Che. Well not too often."

I laugh and shake my head at the raven-haired man in the background, "charming as always Yu. Of course Komui, I'll come by and see you every once in a while." Komui comes to join Allen at my side and they both help me into the wheel chair. The rest of the group follows closely behind, surrounding me with idle chatter as we make our way toward the front doors. I notice many people in the halls staring at me and whispering as I pass. "What's with everyone staring, Lena?"

"Well the must have heard about your little miracle, it's not everyday that someone who is pronounced dead is suddenly found fine an hours later. It's big news in a small hospital."

I turn back to look at Allen and we exchange nervous looks, "so it's still a mystery huh?" Allen asks.

"Yeah no one could understand why, but most of the people here knew your mother and father so they're also glad you're okay."

"Wow, so my parents were well known in this place?"

"Well we are like a family here, because it's such a small hospital." She glances up as we exit out the large double doors, her violet eyes filling with sadness. "Well looks like this is good-bye, Allen, Lavi."

"Hey come by and visit soon." I smile as Allen and I exchange farewells with the rest of the Black Order group with promises to see them soon. My eyes meet Lenalee's one more time before Allen wheels me away.

We walk a short time until Allen comes to a stop in a random alley. "you know you don't need all of this right?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we advocates have healing powers." I close my eyes and something in the back of my mind tells me to just imagine myself healed and I will be. When I open my eyes once again, everything feels okay and I stand up, making the casts and wheel chair disappear in the same manner.

Allen breaks out in a warm smile when I'm fully healed and throws himself into my arms. "Oh Lavi! I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm upset that you died, but at the same time I'm happy I don't have to do this all on my own anymore." He wraps his arms around my neck and presses our lips together. I smile into the kiss and back him into the wall, pressing him into it as I kiss him back. He returns my desperate passion as he tangles his fingers in my hair and licks my lower lip. I open my mouth and let him in eagerly, tangling our tongues in a mock battle for dominance. He finally breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine as we catch our breath. "Come on, let's go back to my place." He takes my hands and nods encouragingly telling me to take the lead.

I close my eyes and imagine Allen's quaint little living room and I suddenly feel as if I'm being sucked up a straw, Allen's hands tighten around mine. It's uncomfortable and I feel slightly claustrophobic, but then it's over and I open my eyes to find the both of us standing in the middle of Allen's house. "Wow that was strange."

"Yeah you get used to the feeling after a while, you did well for your first time. You're a natural at this." He smiles at me, "you have to show me your wings, I've been dying to see what they look like."

I smile as I slowly remove my shirt, watching his eyes explore my naked torso. "Enjoying this?"

"You didn't have to be shirtless for this, I know that's how you saw me do it, but I just wanted to show you how they were attached to my back the first time. The wings would have just passed through your shirt, but hey I like this way too." He grins at me. I throw my shirt at him and he catches it, laughing. I close my eyes and imagine a pair of fluffy white wings. I open my eyes to a flash of gold light and suddenly the wings appear on my back. I stretch them out and feel them move, naturally, just like my other extremities. Allen gasps staring at me in awe, "wow, if I was still fully human, I think I would've had a heart attack just then. You look so beautiful so, for lack of better word, angelic. It's breath-taking."

"For you information I am not beautiful, I'm handsome and I—mmph" He cuts me off mid sentence by crashing his lips onto mine once again. His hands hungrily explore my chest and wings as his lips work with mine. I feel his wings extend out of his back as well and I run my fingers over the soft, delicate feathers. He pulls away again gasping for air, "what did that turn you on?" I grin, but I notice once again how handsome and angelic he looks with his wings as well. "Well looking at you now, I see your point."

Allen grins and shakes his head, "we should try them out. Will you come fly with me?"

"I…I don't know how…"

"Oh come on its easy, you felt how easy it was to move them, flying is no different. Besides I'll be with you the whole time, I won't let you fall. Plus you flew with me before and trust me, flying on your own is so much better." I take his hand and nod, "close your eyes Lavi and tell your mind what you want, let me lead you." I shiver slightly as Allen whispers into my ear." He takes my hand as I close my eyes and snap wings open as we leap into the air, I open my eyes as we pass through the roof like water. I watch him tilt so he's parallel to the ground and I do the same. Using the muscles in my back I flap my wings at a steady cadence that matches Allen's and I've never felt so free in my life. The wind whips through our hair and I shoot a sideways glance at him, admiring how good Allen looks with windswept hair. "Incredible right?"

"Yeah now I know how it feels to be a bird." I scoff as he sends me a playful glare, "no it's amazing. The power, the control…I could go anywhere…it's so freeing." I watch as Allen lets go of my hand and swoops backwards in a circle and the flies below me so he's parallel to me, his back facing the ground. Our bodies are nearly touching as our wings continue to flutter together like a steady heartbeat. His hand is soft on my face and his smile is as radiant as the sun as he leans up to kiss me. I freeze in utter bliss and forget to keep flying; we drop a few feet as my weight hits him. He rolls over and grips my waist tightly so he's the only thing that keeps me from falling. I finally break the kiss, feeling exhilarated. "Wow."

"Careful there, Lavi I could have dropped you." He grins at me and I can see he's just as stunned by the kiss as I am.

"I would eventually come out of the daze and even if I fell from this height you know I couldn't die that way now."

"You still look pretty dazed now. It still would've scared me and I'd come flying after you."

"Well that was some kiss."

He smiles and blushes, "it was."

"We should probably go see Alex and the kids now, they've been worried sick. They need you to lift their spirits."

"They'll be more excited to see you." He takes my hand and we fly toward the shelter, landing in an alley near by. "Wait did you…? Was that Tyki? What is he doing around here?" I shrink into the wall by instinct, making myself invisible. "He can't hurt you now, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah…" I square my shoulders and step out from the shadows and I hear a gasp of horror.

"…No that's impossible…I had a guy at the hospital he assured me you were pronounced dead. He said the chief of the hospital himself said so." I watch Tyki with a hard, fearless glare as he shakily pulls out a gun.

"Go ahead and shoot, it won't hurt me. What are you doing in this part of town anyway, if you thought I was dead what business would you have do you have Alex and them?" I smirk as Allen steps out of the shadows leaning against the wall behind us.

"Looking for me?" Allen glares at the man in the top hat with utter disgust.

"No! You're dead Lavi! The Earl would kill me if you knew you were alive." He cocks the gun and fires a shot that sails through the middle of my chest. I fall to my knees pretending to be effected. "Just kidding, guns won't kill me now." I stand up, fully healed with a smirk as Tyki backs away, dropping the gun to ground with a metallic clatter. I laugh as I watch him run away like a coward, "man that felt good. I finally have the upper against him."

"That was pretty amazing, but you know now the Earl is only going to attack us with more force now." Allen walks up behind me taking my hand.

"I know and we'll protect each other and fight against him, nothing is going to tear us apart again." I declare as pull him into a fierce kiss filled with more love and passion than I thought could be possible.

"I love you Lavi, more than anything."

"I love you too Allen, more than I ever thought I could."

"Come on we have to make look like you're still hurt. It would look pretty suspicious if you came out of an accident completely unscathed." He closes his eyes and calls the wheel chair as I close my eyes bringing back the casts and bandages from before. I sit down in the chair and I suddenly feel drained, Allen looks down at me with a knowing nod. "You're new to this, the effects of the powers can be very tiring at first. It was for me." I let myself relax as Allen wheels me toward the shelter leaving me slightly outside. _Wait here, I want to show you something. _

I gasp I hear in voice in my head, _w-what?_

_Oh did I forget to tell you we can communicate through out thoughts now…whoops. It's so the Earl or his advocates can't hear us if we need to communicate during a fight. I just found out myself actually._

_Well that's pretty cool. _ I smile as I watch him go inside.

"ALLEN!" I smile as I hear Annie yell with delight and imagine the kids swarming him.

"Allen? Wh-what are you doing here? Does that mean…? Is Lavi here?"

"Go see for yourself."

I smile as Alex comes into view, he gasps loudly as relief washes over him. "Y-you're okay!" His whole body shakes as he makes his way to my wheelchair, "LAVI!" He throws his arms around me, being carful of my casts. "I was so worried."

"L-Lavi?" Stephen's chocolate brown eyes widen as he sees me he runs up to me and the other eight kids run out and join him around me chattering excitedly. I meet James's hazel eyes with a reassuring smile as Annie climbs into my lap.

_See I told you it would mean more to them to have you back than me. _

My eyes flick up to meet Allen's gray ones for a moment, _yeah I suppose I really do mean something to them._

_You idiot, of course you do. _

I watch as Allen's eyes grow wide staring off behind me, "Allen what is it what's wrong?"

"Lavi!" His alarmed tone worries me and I whip my head around seeing a dark gray mass forming, I had never seen that many of the Earl's creatures before.

"Allen get everyone inside, this is my fault I shouldn't have revealed myself to Tyki this close to the shelter…I should have known he'd have back up."

"Right I'll join you once everyone is hidden, we don't have time, but everything can be smoothed over later." Allen grabs Annie from my lap and tries to get everyone inside the shelter.

"Lavi what is going on? What are those things?" Alex's emerald eyes widen as one of the creature gets close enough so we can see it's gray skin and gun arms. I stand up making the casts and the wheel chair disappear.

"Alex go inside with Allen right now." I pull my tiny hammer out, enlarging it just the way I was told to do.

"No! Not until explain to me what is going on. How are you standing right now? What happened to you at the hospital? I thought I hear a rumor that you died and suddenly you're completely fine…?" I ignore his many questions as the enemy closes in and I realize how severely stupid it was to try to start on my own. I am way out numbered and I barely know how to use my protection powers. Several loud clicks of guns being cocked echoes all around us, I manage to block most of the shots but one slips through heading straight for Alex. No I wont make it in time! I gasp as a few shots graze my left side.

"ALEX! NO!" James comes out of nowhere and pushes Alex out of the way taking the shot himself.

"JAMES!" Alex screams out reaching for the hazel-eyed sixteen-year-old, but it's too late I know humans weren't meant to take shots from these demons. Allen sprints out alerted by the screams, he gets to James's side right in time to see the poor boy melt into ashes. I want to fall to my knees as I see the tortured look on Alex's face I had known that him and James had gotten closer lately but I didn't realize that Alex had loved him…

_Oh Alex I'm so sorry._ "Allen get Alex in side right now, I…I can't." My hand flies to my side and I quickly heal my wounds, watching carefully as Allen drags the struggling Alex inside. I stand up and prepare to fight wondering how to go about this, _fire seal…_I hear a voice in my head that I recognize as God's and I yell it out, "FIRE SEAL!" my hammer moves in my hands slamming down to the ground and a large snake made of fire explodes from the end of the hammer. It slithers through the monsters burning away any its path.

"Wow that was amazing." Allen smiles as he joins me, his sword in a defensive position and his white cape fluttering out behind him.

_Why don't you come play with me Bookman…? _A new voice sounds in my head and I fall to my knees.

"Lavi!" Allen screams grabbing me before I hit the ground and then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger dun dun dunnnnn…If you have gotten to the arc chapters/episodes that line should be familiar so you should probably be able to guess the new voice in Lavi's head. So this was supposed to be the second to last chapter, but this new Idea I had might stretch it out to fifteen chapters with an epilogue, but will see. I love you all for the support. To any new readers, welcome to my Laven adventure! Reviews are welcome! See you all next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Lavi

**A/N: I have been in a writing mood lately, plus the end of this story is all falling into place, only a few chapters left. Questions from last chapter will be answered thanks for all the review and support. Here's chapter thirteen for you I hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: spoilers for the arc episodes…**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, etc. If I did Laven would be cannon. **

* * *

I open my eyes trying to focus, but everything is slightly blurry around the edges. "Oh you're finally awake, Bookman Jr." I snap my head up and glare at the purple haired female in front of me. Anger bubbles up in my stomach as I try to throw myself at her, but I can't, I'm bound to an invisible wall with invisible chains.  
"Struggling is pointless. You won't be able to get free and you can't use your little advocate powers, not in here."

_In here? _ I look around and gasp as I take in the familiar scene around me. "If you want it Baka Usagi, you have to come and get it!" I freeze in horror as I watch the younger version Kanda run past me followed by the younger version of me, with my unruly red sticking out in odd angles. A small and quaint backyard scene surrounds us, like the one in my memory, but somehow it seems different, surreal in a way.

"Aw, come on Yu-chan! That's not fair you know you're a faster runner!" I watch the five-year-old Lavi giggle as he calls after Kanda. The rest of them memory plays out as I remember.

"What the hell is going on here?" I turn to glare at the young girl in front of me. "How are you doing this? Is this one of the Earl's powers, is he somehow putting you up to this?"

Her maniacal, taunting eyes narrow into a hard glare. "The Earl?"

"Yes, you and Tyki work for him right?" I glare back at her trying to break free again.

"Tyki works for the Earl! I do not work for the Earl! That spineless fat clown! There is no way he could have a power he's only a half-advocate if he really was the devil's advocate he would've been able to take Allen out himself! Now we've got you God made another advocate, a true one, not some half-wit like the Earl. I know the perfect plan to break Allen, and I'm going to use you, little Bookman."

"Why do you keep calling me Bookman, My name is Lavi, Lavi Deak."

"I knew your 'gramps' as you called him, a real history buff right? Well I've been around much longer than our little Allen who's spent the last year looking for me, only he thought we was looking for the Earl. That clown is simply my puppet; I am the real devil's advocate, breaking people from the inside out. When I was born 25 years ago as the devil's advocate I tried to keep my existence a secret, I only hurt those who were close to finding me out. Well the Devil did not like that, he wanted me to destroy the minds of all the good in the world, and anyone connected to your God. He threatened to destroy me, and then last year he made the Earl and God created Allen. It was then that I realized my real purpose, bringing down the Advocate. The Earl and I decided to settle down in New York where I let him set up his little gambling gang and army of puppets. Then you came along and something changed in God's advocate. He'd been watching everything passively until Tyki found out you were back and he threw himself in front of that bullet that day, saving your pathetic life two months ago. He found his reason to fight, to live and now that little white-haired twerp, adorable as he is, started getting in my way."

"So what does Gramps have to do with any of this?" I couldn't believe there was worse than the Earl out there, _what did she mean_ _about breaking people from the inside out? Had we been fighting the wrong enemy all this time? _

Her skins turns into a dark gray and her eyes turn an odd gold color they come back into focus on me. "Oh right, he was one of those people who knew too much. He was starting to find out what I was so I drove him insane and he threw himself into the battle and was killed. _I killed _the Bookman."

My sharp intake of breath echoes through the frozen backyard scene, as anger burns deep inside me. I fight against my binds with all my strength feeling my warm thick blood running down my wrists and down to my fingertips. "I'll kill you ROAD! You did this! Gramps had nothing to do with anything, he didn't deserve that!"

She ignores me, taping her index finger against her chin, "hmmm…I know my powers work on breaking normal humans…I wonder what it will do to an advocate." She turns on me with a sinister grin, not unlike the Earl's, "let's see now shall we?" She snaps her fingers and the backyard scene continues, she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Lavi?" I gasp as the young Lenalee turns to stare at me, "why did you leave? Didn't you know that Komui and I cared we would have taken care of you? WHY? Why did you have to disappear?" The little girl morphs into the current version of Lenalee, "why didn't you come and see me when you came back to New York? Did you ever care about me? Or anyone? It's Bookman's fault isn't it? He was the one who taught you to be so withdrawn, he taught you not to care. I suppose it was a good thing he's gone now."

"No! Lena would never say that!"

"Lavi!" I gasp, a wave of vertigo washes over me as the scene suddenly changes into the small town France where Bookman died. "Why didn't you help me? You went on those errands and left me! You know how old I am, it's YOUR fault if you didn't leave me alone Road would have never found me."

"No Gramps I didn't mean it!"

I watch as he laughs slightly to himself, "Lavi, you were my fault though, you wouldn't be the way that you are if I didn't make you that way."

"No Gramps none of that is your fault! You were the only family I had."

"What about me Lavi, and Kanda, Komui, Reever all of us at the hospital weren't we your family?" I gasp at Lena's words and everyone who had taken care of me at hospital appears in the town.

"Lavi? Didn't you care?" I look at Komui's somber face.

"I-I of course I care."

"No you never cared, that's how I taught you to be." Bookman calls over my shoulder."

"Baka Usagi." The Japanese glares at me, but I can see the hurt in those hard, dark eyes.

"No Yu-chan, I should have, I wanted to be your friend again. You and Lena, I'm sorry!"

"LIAR!" I hear Lenalee shrieks as she falls to the ground, covering her ears.

"No please, Lena!"

"Lavi! Someone take him he can't be here! LAVI!" I turn and watch my mother scream desperately as Tyki turns his gun on my father and then my mother. I cry out and try to wrench myself free of my bindings to get to my parents, but I can't do anything, not then and not now.

"I did this for you Lavi, your father would betray your mother again sometime, you can't escape the gang of Noah!" Tyki rounds on the older version of me, "I am the only one who really cared for you."

"W-what?" I stare at my parent's killer in shock, "You tried to kill me!"

"I am stuck in this life and this gang and I didn't want you to end up like me! I love you Lavi."

"Y-you what?"

"Always have Lavi I couldn't deny it, I felt something for you that's why I didn't kill you back then and why I can't kill you now. I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved to find you alive. I can't explain it, but I want you!" I watch in horror as Tyki approaches me, running a long finger over my cheek, his lips connecting with mine.

"L-Lavi?" We break apart and I stare at Allen.

"N-no it's not what it looks like! ALLEN! I promise."

"You've been a liar your whole life Lavi how do I know that you're not lying to me now? I watch as he turns away from me, "I thought you really cared."

"Of course I care Allen!"

But he just shakes his head and turns away from me, "good-bye Lavi."

"Now it's just you and me, just like I planned." Tyki grins wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It's all your fault Lavi! If you hadn't come around today those things wouldn't have killed James! I could have been happy, I could have finally gotten over you!"

"A-Alex you were in love with me?"

"Of course you idiot! I finally had a shot at being happy and he got killed because of you! You don't care anymore you've barely noticed me since Allen came around. I hate you!"

"No it's not my fault it's not!" I cry out, less convincing this time. "Your right I'm so sorry Alex. I should have made more time for you."

"Ah there we go. I hoped it would work." Road's sinister laugh is the last thing I hear before everything goes black once again.

"Lavi!" I open my eyes, seeing a pale and panicked face coming in to focus.

"Lavi, come here," Road calls appearing amongst the Earl's creations. I make my way over to Road, join her surrounded by the creatures that I know will no longer harm me.

"L-Lavi?" The white-haired advocate looks over at me in horror.

"The Lavi you once knew is gone, this one is mine." She turns to smile at Tyki as he makes his way over to us. "Well Tyki can have him too, he's always been my favorite one of the Earl's workers." I watch his gray eyes widen as Tyki slips an arm around my waist and I lean into my lover's touches.

"Lavi! Lavi talk to me!"

I look over at him and no resignation comes to me, "who are you?"

"W-who am I? Lavi I'm Allen, your boyfriend."

"No I'm with Tyki, I don't know you." Tyki smirks beside me and pulls me in for a tender kiss. I smile into the kiss and move my lips with his.

"NO! Lavi, he killed your parents he tried to kill you and me! Why are you doing this?"

I pull away from Tyki, "he killed them for my own good. My dad would eventually betray us and go back to the Noah gang. Tyki has loved me all along, he tried to kill me because it was the Earl's orders but he never could."

Allen turns to glare that our advocate, "Did the Earl put you up to this? This has to be his doing!"

"The EARL?" She glares at him, enraged, "How does this fat clown always get all of my credit? I did this I am the real advocate! I broke Lavi using my abilities, his mind is gone, and he does whatever I want. He's my puppet now!"

"No this can't be I have to be able to do something!"

"Careful little advocate, if you use your powers on him, he'll die." She turns to and the rest of the demons and me, "attack Allen Walker!" The demons shower him with bullets and he goes through crowd marking them with a strange claw.

"Cross Grave!" He yells and the ones he touched explode in a cloud of smoke and fierce green light.

I smirk as I come up behind him, "Combo stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!" Allen barely get's his armored cape up in time to block the giant fire and iron snake that slithers toward him. "Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder, Whirling Skies!" I scream out and smirk as lightning strikes down all around him, catching parts that the cape doesn't cover, also destroying a good number of those on our side.

"Lavi watch it! We need the demons to distract him!" I nod as Road shouts directions at me.

I throw myself at Allen striking him roughly with my hammer, but he turns around and starts blocking my attacks with his sword. "Please Lavi, you can't. I love you, you have to be in there somewhere." I can see a strange fire in his eyes where there should be defeat.

"Fire Stamp: Hell fire and ash!" The fire snake makes its way around Allen wrapping him up in my fire. I watch as Allen falls to his knees, screaming out as he gets burned.

His gray eyes plead with me, but I strike him hard in the stomach with the point of my hammer. He coughs up blood, "Lavi!"

"Good Lavi, I knew he'd never stand a chance against you, not when he's so attached. Bookman had a point when he told you to never get attached."

"Lavi what are you doing?" I glare up at the brown-haired boy who comes out of the abandoned building in front of us.

"Kill the spare Lavi." I nod and make my way to Alex raising my hammer to prepare for a stamp.

"No Lavi!" Allen jumps up and throws himself in between us, taking the full effect of the fire snake, wrapping Alex in the cloak.

"Then you also do something stupid like this," Road smirks as she gestures to Allen as he falls to his knees. I watch as Allen puts the cloak around the two of them running the kid back into the build, he comes back looking murderous. "Oh looks like we made the advocate very angry."

"Don't you know who that is? How could you try to kill your own best friend Lavi?"

"I have no idea who that is…" I look at him blankly.

"Alex! Don't you know him?"

I shake my head, as that name rings no bells in my head, "nope." Allen tenses and points his sword at Tyki sending lime green light at him.

"No!" I fling myself in front of Tyki, taking the full of effect of the lightning.

"NO LAVI!" Allen screams as he watches me fall to my knees.

"Lavi you idiot! I knew letting you have him wouldn't be a good idea, Tyki. Get up Lavi!"

God's advocate desperately runs to my side, but I use the combo stamp to engulf him in a wall of fire before he can reach me. He cries out in pain, but continues to make his way towards me, his stormy eyes desperate. Allen falls at my side, severely injured but manages to wraps his arms around me. "Lavi! I love you, please come back!" I'm too stunned to react as he presses his lips against mine and I finally here him calling out to me, but I know I can't escape.

"No, that's impossible, he's slipping from my powers! How can that be?" I hear the disbelief in Road's voice as I push Allen away from me.

I put my hammer down in front of me, "Fire stamp!" I feel the heat of the fire burning me as my shrieks fill the street.

"No Lavi! Allen calls, his hand making it's way through the wall of fire as his cape surrounds me. The two of us collapse as the fire is extinguished, and I desperately reach for Allen.

"No he's gone! That's impossible no one has escaped and recovered their sanity once I decide to break them!"

"L…Lavi?"

I stop him before he can say anything else, "I love you Allen, I'm sorry."

"What are you idiots doing? Get them! Destroy the advocates!" Road shrieks and the few remaining demons charge at us. I smile as Allen's wall of white and my wall of fire surround us from all sides destroying the monsters before they can try to touch us.

"Lavi it's okay I know what she did to you, she's the true advocate. She was controlling you, I think her power takes over and destroys the minds of her victims.

"She brought me to old memories of mine, like I was in a dream, and manipulated them until I finally felt myself break."

"I thought all this time that the Earl was our only worry, but we've only been fighting her minion."

"Yeah she told me the devil only managed to make the Earl in to a half-advocate, it's why he can't attack us directly.

"This is not over! How dare you ignore me, advocates?" I smile as I turn the wall into a snake and send it to attack her, but she and Tyki disappear through a strange, checkered door before it can reach them. Allen's wall finally comes down and we just lay next to each, exhausted.

"LAVI! How dare you attack me? What the hell is going on here?" Alex charges at me, glaring down at Allen and I. I exchange a look with Allen, _crap how do we explain this one?_

_ God'll take care of it I just asked him. _

"Answer me L-" but the rest of Alex's sentence is cut off as his face goes blank and I quickly reform the casts and bandages on my body. He looks at the two of us confused, "what happened to the two of you? I know Tyki and his gang attacked us and then, James…" he swallows and looked away. "Anyway what happened?"

"We got beat up Alex, but we managed to win." I look over Alex worriedly, "Alex I am so sorry about James, I couldn't save him I had no idea how you felt about him.

His emerald eyes well up with tears, "there's nothing you could have done, Lavi. It was pretty recent, I realized I liked him about a month after you and Allen got together. He was really supportive to me while you were in the hospital and I…I never got to tell him…"

"Alex, I-"

"Don't worry about Lavi, nothing can be done now, come on let's just go home."

"Actually Lavi will be living with me until his injuries heal, someone has to take care of him because he can't even walk by himself."

Alex flashes a ghost of a smile, "Of course you're right that would be best for him. You take care of him now. He's, well I guess the two of you, are all I have left now. Thanks Allen."

Allen smiles, "Not a problem we'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll be here for you Alex, always."

He nods and waves over his shoulder, "thanks Lavi, Allen, I'll you two tomorrow."

We watch as he makes his way back into the shelter and Allen turns to me, "ready to go home?"

"I can hardly move, making the casts was hard enough." I whisper as they disappear off my arm and leg. "I'm so sorry for attacking you and Alex…how will I ever-"

"Stop Lavi, you weren't yourself, I don't blame you. Although, I couldn't help but be jealous about you kissing Tyki…ugh I'm the only one who should be able to kiss you like that."

I grin and lean over to kiss him, he responds immediately kissing back and inches closer to me. "mm…come on let's go home." I grab his hand and we reappear on his bed.

"Wow good one," he laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was mainly based off Allen and Lavi's fight in the Arc episodes. There was totally a connect between them there…how could you not ship Laven after that…haha. Anyway there is only two chapter left, the final fight scene and an epilogue, thought if the fight scene takes to long I might stretch it out to two chapters. Thank you for joining me on my little Laven adventure and I'll see you next chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think by leaving me a review, reviews inspire me to write chapters. **

**~Hope out! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry that it's taken me this long to update, well I feel like it's been a long time. Happy New Year! This is my first chapter of the New Year ~Yay~ well I hope you enjoy. I was going to split this up into two chapters but I didn't I couldn't find a good place to so you all just get an extra long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, etc. If I did Laven would be cannon. **

* * *

It took almost three days to fully recover from the battle with Road, not that I minded spending three days in bed with Allen. We came home from our normal visits to the children and all of the homeless more exhausted than normal. Last night was no was a little better, but today I finally feel back to normal. I stretch and roll over, spoiled by the nice queen bed, and look at my lover. I wake up before Allen; surprised because I used to sleep so much, but I guess when you become a nephilim you don't need as much sleep as the average human. The sun shines through the slits in the blinds illuminating him in soft light, I smile to myself wondering how I ever got so lucky. His eyes flutter open and he smiles up at me and the smile is so innocent and pure. "mmm…good morning Lavi." He leans up and kisses me gently, I keep the kiss light as I melt into him.

"Good morning Allen. How are you feeling today?" I ask, slightly breathless.

He stretches out like I cat, "I think I've finally recovered all of my energy and strength, how about you?"

"I felt a little less exhausted last night, but I feel really well today. I think I'm fully recovered."

He smiles at me, "that's good, what do you want to do today?"

"I want to defeat Road."

He gasps staring at me in surprise, "we just barely recovered are you sure you're up for that?"

I feel the anger toward the gang of Noah bubble up inside me, "yes! I'm not an ordinary human anymore! I just watched the only other person Alex loved die right in front of my eyes because I wasn't quick enough. I can't just sit around and be passive anymore."

"Whoa calm down, Lavi, we need a plan first. You saw what Road did to us she turned you against me through your mind. That's the power of the real devil's advocate."

I sit up turning away from him, resting my head in my hands. "It just kills me. I can't stand it. Alex has lost everyone he's ever cared about while I'm getting everything. How is that fair? I hate that I couldn't save one thing he cared about. Plus I turned against you and I tried to kill him. I'm the worst advocate."

"Lavi…" I feel the bed shift and he wraps his arms around me from behind, laying his head against my back. "You can't blame yourself for any of that, I should have been there…I've been an advocate a little over two years now…if anything I should have been able to protect him. About turning on me, you couldn't control what you were doing and I don't blame you." I shiver as I feel his lips brush the back of my neck, "you've just started and Alex hasn't lost everything. He still has you and I'll always be there for him too. Come on, how about we go and visit them?"

"No! I can't just sit around and let more people get hurt by the Noah." I stand up, _I finally have the chance to do something…all those wars…all those people that die daily…I could do something…_

Allen stands up as well, pressing his lips onto mine roughly. I kiss back just as roughly, putting all of my stress and anxieties into the kiss. I lick his lower lip and he moans as my tongue slides over his. I can't help but feel better as he pulls me closer, holding me so gently, yet so tightly at the same time. He pulls away, "better?"

"Yeah," I nod, slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Okay let's just calm down and think about this. We'll visit the kids and then come back and figure out our plan of attack."

"Wait what?"

"You're right, it's our job to protect this world from the devil and I've wasted so much time going after the wrong advocate. We can't let anyone else get hurt by the Noah, but going after Road directly might not be the best idea. I think we should cut off her minions first, if she has no one to attack us with we'll only have to fight her. We should go after the Earl and his creatures first, but we have to be careful, get rid of the Earl and she'll release her fury upon us."

I smile, leaning against him, "you're right. You've always been the more rational of us. I guess that's why we work so well together, I have the crazy ideas and you reign me in and strategize."

He laughs, his stormy eyes lighting up, as he wraps his arms around my neck. "Yeah I guess you're right there. Come on let's get you ready to see the kids."

I groan as I pull away, "I hate that wheel chair and those heavy casts."

"Oh life is so hard pretending to be injured." He shoots a sarcastic smirk at me.

I shake my head, "yeah that was selfish I know. Its crazy how easily you can get caught up in luxuries of being healthy and having a roof over your head. I close my eyes and imagine my wheel chair and bandages and settle into them. "Okay I'm ready to go." I close my eyes again and get ready for the claustrophobic feeling that comes with teleporting and we appear in an alley around the corner from the shelter. "Okay next time let's not teleport with the wheel chair, it just made the claustrophobia worse."

Allen rubs the back of his head nervously, "yeah sorry about that. I wasn't thinking." He leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I nuzzle against his cheek, "it's okay, and come on lets go." I take in the familiar scene of the shelter with a sad smile, sure it felt nice to live with Allen, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The kids surround us when we approach accepting the normal treats from their guardian angel. "Stephen!" I smile as he approaches me, his eyes wide with glee.

"I miss you big brother! When will you come home?"

…_I can't I'll only bring danger to you now…that is until we beat the Noah, but I'm not one of you anymore…I don't know if I can truly come back. _"Maybe when my injuries heal. I miss you too, all of you." I smile at him, "where's Alex?"

Stephen smiles weakly, sadness and compassion fill his dark brown eyes. "He's in his room again…besides the times when you visit, we barely see him anymore."

"I'll be back." I wave at Stephen before rolling myself into Alex's doorway. My heart feels heavy as it fills with sympathy laced with guilt as I watch the way Alex stares out the window. He seems to sense my presence and he turns, his green eyes lighting up when he sees me.

"Lavi!" Alex runs to my chair and pulls me into the room. "It's good to see you." He sighs when he sees the look in my eyes, "stop it! Stop looking at me like that. I'll get through this, this isn't the first I lost someone."

"But you loved him...wasn't that the first time you fell in love?"

He looks away, embarrassed, "yes."

"Losing someone you are in love with…it's ten times harder than losing anyone else. Ask Allen, he was there in the hospital when my stitches started to come out and I almost died. I should have done something, but just so you know, James loved you too."

I see a flicker of light in his somber eyes as he looks back at me, "h-how do you know?"

"Sure James is one of the most caring people in our little group, but he wouldn't die for just anyone. I saw it in his eyes he loved you, Alex. I'm so sorry."

I watch as his eyes fill with tears and the guilt washes over me again because this is the first time I've ever seen him cry. "Thank you Lavi. Knowing he loved me back…thank you." He throws his slim arms around my neck and I gasp, not used to the sudden affection from him.

"Oh course Alex."

"So how is it living with your boyfriend? I bet you get those fancy sandwiches all the time huh?"

I laugh, "yeah sometimes, it's nice, but I feel bad having so much there when I think of how little I used to have. How little you all have."

He shakes his head, running a hand through his chocolate hair, "stupid. You're lucky and you're in love. No one blames you; hey enjoy it while you can. You never know what is going to happen tomorrow, so enjoy what you have today."

_...Wow he's really grown up, did James' death do that to him? _"What? When did you go grow up and become so wise?" I laugh, shoving him playfully.

He laughs and shoves me back, "shut up. I'm not kidding man, you've got it made you get to lay in bed and have someone at your beck and call for anything you need. It's like having your own personal servant."

"I really hope I'm more than just that." I smile as I feel Allen's familiar arms wrap themselves around my neck from behind.

I smirk, "nope not really." Alex laughs as Allen smacks my face softly, "of course you are, you're my cute little short-stack."

He scoffs, walking around the chair standing at his full height next to me. "Oh come on I'm not that short!"

"Shorter than me, shorter than Alex…that's pretty short don't you think Alex?"

The brown haired boy laughs, "yeah I would call that pretty short. I mean Stephen's even catching up to you and he's nine. What are you sixteen?"

Allen glares at Alex, running a hand through his hair absently, "yeah so?"

I laugh at Allen's way of showing us that he ran out of comebacks. "It's okay little short-stack I like you the way you are."

"It's Allen!" The three of us laugh, "well we should get back, Lavi still needs time to rest. We'll see you tomorrow, Alex."

"Yeah, sure." He smiles and follows Allen as he pushes my chair back outside. We smile back and wave at the kids before disappearing around the corner.

"How's Alex doing today? Any better?" Allen asks as I stand up and stretch, making my disguise disappear.

"Not much better, but you know how it is to lose someone you love and so do I. It's something you may never get over."

"Yeah I do thankfully you came back to me."

He grabs my hand ready to teleport back to his house, "wait. Why don't we fly back? I haven't used my wings in three days, I need to stretch them out."

Allen's eyes light up, "yeah that sounds like a good idea." I lace our fingers together, feeling the familiar feeling as if someone's slowly pouring a bucket of water on my head as we make ourselves invisible. We snap our wings open as we leap into the air, synchronizing their beating so we don't hit each other as we make our way home. I close my eyes letting Allen take the lead, opening them just in time to make our descent onto his porch, landing perfectly still. That is one thing that has improved with my new form, more balance and coordination. The old me totally would have stumbled and almost fell backwards trying to land on such a small space.

"Okay," Allen starts as we sit down at his kitchen table. "I think we should try to storm the Earl's lair tonight, but we will have to be on the look out for any of his demons or the Noah at the entrances. When you were locked up there last time I had time to explore the perimeter."

I watch him draw out our plan as we talk, "wait." I stop him, pointing at the drawing. "Are those supposed to be the demons and is that supposed to be the lair? You really suck at drawing, Al-babe."

He shakes his head, shooting a glare at me. "Lavi focus! I thought you were the one who really wanted to do this!"

I hold my hands up in surrender, "right I'm sorry."

"Wait." He pauses slightly, "Al-babe?"

"No? I kinda like it, I thought it was cute." I grin at him.

He smiles and blushes slightly, "No that's not it. I kind of like it too." The pink fades from his and his eyes go serious once again. "Anyway like I was saying, I had to time to explore the perimeter of the building and there are two main entry ways. One in front here, the main one, and more of a secret one in the back, they will most likely be heavily guarded so we'll need to split up and get rid of the guards.

"Oh I'll take the secret one I'm really good at breaking in to secret doors."

He shakes his head smiling fondly, "why does that not surprise me? Okay so you'll take the back and I'll go in the front. We'll weave our way through the hallways both looking for him, destroy any creature in your path. If it's a Noah, just knock them out; we don't need any unnecessary deaths on our hands. If it's Road, call me immediately," He points to his temple, "because we could be in serious trouble. Whoever finds the Earl first will call the other and we'll meet up. You never know what tricks he'll have up his sleeve, he's half-advocate, and this part should be easy. Road will probably know right away when we get rid of the Earl so we'll have to be prepared, hopefully we won't be hurt too badly in the fight with the Earl. Road will be a challenge, but it'll be two against one so hopefully we'll have the advantage. We have to be careful, stick together when ever possible, The Earl's monsters and Road are the only ones who can truly hurt us." He sighs as he finishes and I can tell he's worried.

"We'll be okay, Road won't control me this time so that should help. I believe in us. I will live and so will you and when this is all over we'll celebrate. I love you. We will be together." The old me would have laughed at those words, but it surprises me how much I mean them.

He kisses me lightly, "I love you too. It's almost sunset, are you ready?" I nod and we leap into the air soaring into the warm colored sky. I sense Allen's nervousness through the slight quiver of his wings and I want to tell him we should just turn and go back. Yet the two of us know we can't do that, the Earl and the advocate have been torturing our loved ones for far too long. It's just after nightfall when the Victorian style castle looms below us and I can't help but think how could we missed that from the sky, but when we land in a nearby alley I see how well protected and shaded the overly tall buildings around it. "Okay this is it," He takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment before letting it out. "We can't turn back now, we are advocates this is our job."

"Right." I nod stiffly, taking a deep breath of my own.

"Now as you go around to the back, make sure you're quiet, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

I shoot him a sarcastic glare, "what makes you think I can't be quiet."

He smirks, "I never said you couldn't be quiet. I just meant you have a habit of knocking things over and making a lot of noise because you're such a klutz."

I scoff pretending to look offended, "I have gotten a lot less clumsy since I became an advocate, thank you."

"I know you have, I was trying to lighten the mood."

I smile warmly at him, "and I love you for that."

"I love you too." He looks at me with worry in his pale silver eyes. "Just in case something happens…"

"Nothing will happen, we'll be okay." I cut him off. _We have to be. _

"I know, but just in case." He pulls me in for a kiss before I can protest again. The kiss is rough and needy but he's right what if this is the last time? I put all the passion and love into the short kiss I can before Allen pulls away. "We don't want to get too distracted now. Remember to contact me if you're in any trouble." He smiles and I watch him as he exits the alley cautiously and heads for the front of the lair. I close my eyes and follow him, sneaking my way around the back. It's kind of surprising how quiet and stealthy I can be now that I'm a guardian, it's like I'm me, but more refined. The back entrance was a more hidden and more difficult one to find the obvious oak door of the front entrance. I finally find when I see a cluster of the demons lurking around the back. The turn on me immediately sensing my presence and they approach, fear washes over me as I remember happened last time I was surrounded by these creatures. I shake my head to get the memory of Alex's screams out of my head, reminding myself that that it's just me an them. Smirking, I pull out my hammer, "bring it on." I call to them as they all attack at once. "Fire stamp!" The giant fire snake explodes out of my hammer and slithers through them in a specific path, burning them all. I can't help the satisfied grin that forms on my face as they explode in a burst of white light. As soon as this wave is defeated a new crowd of them come charging at me. I try not to look at their slightly human like features as my hammer's lightning rains down from the sky. The next set morphs in through the door and I almost drop my hammer as a scream of pure terror rips its way out of my throat. I cry out again, this time in pain, as the two demons in the front sneer at me, using their swords to slice into my side. Allen comes onto the scene with wild eyes, his white cape putting a barrier between us and the demons that are following him.

"Lavi! What is it? What's wrong?"

I can hardly speak, falling to the ground, clutching my side, "th-the demons…those two in front…my…p-parents…" I point with shaking hand to the two monsters that hit me. My mother's once beautiful face and green eyes are distorted from the devil's blood, but there's no mistaking that golden wavy hair. The shock of red hair, just like mine, stands out from the crowd. I would know his kind face and red hair anywhere even though they died when I was so young. "It's them…but how…where did he get their bodies…why?" I try not to meet the cold eyes of the demon-versions of my parents. I cover my mouth with my hand trying not to get sick as my whole body convulses and trembles.

"Lavi…Lavi! Calm down it's not really them…they're dead…that is so sick and twisted." I watch helplessly as he raises his sword against them.

"No, Allen, don't!" I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. "My parents! You can't!"

"Lavi. They hurt you, they may have been your parents once, but they don't know you anymore!" He turns away from me and I can see that he's on the verge of tears as he slices through them. The deformed bodied of my parents turn to ash in front of my eyes and I feel like I'm going to break.

"_Lavi…it's all right. I know it was a horrible thing for the Earl to use your parents' bodies like that. Trust me, their souls have been up in heaven with all of the departed since the day they died. You can do this Lavi. I believe in you, that's why I made you my advocate. Keep moving on, I'm proud of you, my child."_

Allen smiles encouragingly and I know he's heard the words of wisdom as well. I stand shakily, healing my side, God's words reassure me and give me strength and I continue to fight on against the crowd of monsters.

"Well things didn't go as planned, but maybe it was a bad idea to split up. I could never imagine anyone could be so cruel like that… Let's go, we'll find the Earl." We are soon able to thin the flood of demons enough to get through the door. The castle is strangely cold and quiet as we make our way through the labyrinth of hallways. We meet herds of the Earl's monsters at every wrong room we try, but we are able to defeat them easily now that we are together. Finally we start descending down a long sloped hallway and I can tell that we're on the right track. I listen to Allen's heavy breathing beside me and even though we're both tired I can tell God's words energized him as well.

"_We can do this Lavi, remember what we're fighting for." _ Smile as Allen's words of encouragement echo through my head. Finally we arrive at a large set of carved oak doors not unlike the pattern on the entrance. _"This has to be it." _ I nod, as the two us push the large doors open.

The Earl jumps slightly, but as he turns around in his chair a pompous smirk covers his face. "I've been expecting you, little advocates, but I'm surprised you managed to get this far. This castle is swarming with my creations. Do you like them? I think they make wonderful warriors and they do my bidding nicely. What angers me is how easily you manage to defeat them."

"We know what you are Earl." Allen steps out in front, returning the Earl's pompous smirk. "Do you really think a half-advocate such as yourself could really stand up to two real advocates? We know you were a failed experiment by the devil, incomplete."

The Earl stands up, with red-hot fury burning in his dark eyes. "If I'm such a simpleton, as you say Allen Walker, then how come it took almost two years to track me down?" I watch as he pulls out the mirror image of Allen's sword, but the colors are inverted. "I may not have the powers of the true advocate, but I am not completely useless. It won't be an easy fight." Allen charges at the half-advocate, but his efforts are easily blocked by the Earl's swift swordsmanship. It surprises me that he moves so well for his size and I let Allen fight on the offense as I prepare my combo stamp to fight on the defense. The Earl cries out and charges at me, but he is stopped as strips of Allen's armor wind themselves around the Earl's fat body and draw him back. The fight rages on, and the Earl manages to land a few hits on us, but we are able to block most of his advances. The Earl tries yet again to charge at me but Allen blocks him.

"We're not finished here Earl!" Allen screams finally able to land a hit as his white sword sinks into the Earl's side. "NOW Lavi!" I nod and choose my heaven stamp sending a storm of lightning showering down on the Earl. I watch Allen's surprised look as the few bolts that strike him do not harm him. I quickly create a circular wall of fire around the Earl preventing his escape. He tries to push Allen into the fire to harm him, but the white-haired advocate is unaffected by the flames. I watch with smirk as Allen stabs the Earl through the chest with his sword. A scream of pain rings out through the high-ceilinged workroom as the Earl's body dissolves into ashes.

I shoot Allen a satisfied smile as my flames disappear. "See that wasn't too bad." I laugh weakly.

"Yeah not bad." He shoots me an equally weak smile as I move to heal my injuries, "wait Lavi. Don't. Most of our injuries are minor right? We can't afford to use our energy healing right now. We still have a bigger enemy to face."

"That's right Allen you do." The high-pitched girly voice rings through the broken room and everything goes black for a moment. When we can see clearly we are in a strange room with a black and white checkered floor and green and purple walls.

"Where are we?" I demand.

Road rolls her eyes and waves me off. "That's not important." Her casual smirk suddenly turns murderous. "YOU! BOTH OF YOU killed my father! The Earl wasn't just a half-advocate he adopted me! You took away my kin now I'll take away yours, but I am a fair person, if you can beat me you'll get them back." She snaps her fingers and two high-back, padded chairs appear and my eyes grow wide as I see the occupants of those chairs.

"LENALEE! YU!" I yell running towards Lenalee as Allen runs towards Kanda, "Lena wake up!"

"She can't hear you and she won't wake up unless you can beat me. You may have defeated all of the Earl's demons and the Earl, but don't think defeating me will be so easy. I am the master of manipulation and deceit. You both will fall here. Today." She smiles, "oh and did you like the special creatures I had the Earl create for you, Lavi?" She laughs maniacally as she disappears

"ROAD! You did that? HOW DARE YOU?" I call out, but she's gone before I can get my hands on her.

"Mana?" Allen calls out and we are suddenly surrounded by the people of our past.

"No Allen!" I yell, trying to stop him. "Allen this is how she breaks people down! She manipulates your memories and people in your past until you break. After you break she can get into your mind and control you like she did to me! Fight against them, they're just projections." I pull out my hammer and prepare myself for a seal, but nothing happens.

"You can't use your advocate powers in here." Road's voice echoes from the ceiling.

"She has to be hiding in here somewhere!" I imagine something, anything that could help me fight against the projections and a small red-handled dagger appears in my right hand. I turn back and I see the glazed look in Allen's eyes, the one I must have had when she did this to me. "NO ALLEN!" He doesn't seem to hear me and I make my way toward him, but an army of projections blocks my path.

"Lavi…how could you, how could you let me die?" I freeze in horror as I see the familiar dirty-blond hair and hazel eyes of the male in front of me. "I stood up for you Lavi, I lied for you and you did nothing!"

"No James I was doing all I could to protect you and Alex from those monsters. I'm sorry. You didn't die in vain I swear I'll beat Road and avenge all of those who have died because of the gang of Noah! You died protecting Alex and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that, but I know it's not really you." I glare up at the sky, "You tricked me once like this Road, not this time!" I brings the dagger down on the doppelganger and he vanishes in a cloud of smoke. I continue to meet other clones of those I know, but I close my eyes and strike them down just the same. "Allen!" I grab him by the shoulders and spin him around and I almost scream as he suddenly split in two, making a clone of himself.

"Lavi, I love you." The double Allens say at the same time.

"No there's only one Allen and I know which one is mine anywhere!"

"How would you know?" They both walk around me, mixing themselves up and I bite my lip, nervously. "We're identical."

_Crap. She broke him…I have to get him back…we are getting back alive! _"Allen it's not real come back to me!"

They both cock their heads to the left in that adorable way that Allen does when he's confused. "Which one?"

…_How can I do this? She could be manipulating both of them…how can I tell…I need something only Allen would know, but what if she's knows because she's manipulating them? _

"Okay if you're really Allen? How did you die?"

"A drunk gambler shot me because he found out I was cheating." They both recite, perfectly.

_Damn…no that was too easy…it has be something only my Allen would know…she would have too easy access to that memory… _"What did you do to make me realize I was in love with you?"

"Well I don't know if it's anything I did, Annie told you what you were feeling was love, but if I had to pick what I did it was the song you heard me sing." My Allen smiles warmly.

"Because I was the only who was ever truly there for you!" The other Allen shouts at the same time.

I turn to the other Allen, "Wrong." I throw the knife and it sails right through the doppelganger's chest. My stomach drops as the scene around us starts to dissolve and I scream as we start to fall. I reach for Allen and close my eyes, but when I open my eyes again we are back in the Earl's office.

"You…haven't defeated me yet…Bookman junior…Walker!" Road calls out as dark violet blood leaks out of the corner of her mouth and out of the wound in her chest.

"Oh Walker, she used our last names, I'm terrified!"

"I know, Bookman junior, I'm petrified." Allen scoffs, returning my smirk.

"Wait Road I have a question. How come you were so weak when we first found this lair? We defeated you easily that day?"

"I was acting you idiots…I was still…gathering info…about you…ways to manipulate…you…I was letting you…believe that the Earl was your…real enemy until…I was ready to make my move." She finally finishes, gasping for air. Even talking was becoming difficult for her and yet she still manage to insult us.

"Okay I've got all I need." I smirk as my hammer slams down creating a wall of fire between Road and us. She screams out as Allen passes through the wall, unharmed stabbing her with his advocate sword just as he did her father. With a final scream she turns to ashes and I sigh in relief, knowing we're finally free.

"L-Lavi? Wh-what's going on where are we?" We turn around to see Lenalee and Kanda sitting in the middle of the old room, still tied to the chairs.

"Baka Usagi! Moyahsi! Get us out of this!" The navy-haired male struggles in his chair, almost causing it to topple over.

Allen stands over Kanda as I cut through the ropes on the Lenalee's chair, "What did you call me, samurai-wannabe? Where's that sword you're always carrying around? You should be able to cut yourself out."

I try not to laugh, "Moyashi means short-stack or bean sprout in Japanese."

Allen turns around and shoots me a confused look, "You know Japanese?"

"Of course, I learned many different languages on my travels with Bookman." I smile at him.

Allen rounds back on Kanda, "Well I don't know, if you can be nice to me, I may decide to cut you out."

Kanda struggles in the ropes, "Baka Moyashi! Cut me out right now!"

"Call me Allen and say please and I will."

"Baka Usagi! Cut me out!"

I shake my head, amused, "no I want to see how this plays out."

"Can you guys ever be civil with each other?" Lenalee interjects, shaking her head.

"Che. Fine. Help me out, please, Allen."

Allen and I laugh as he goes to work on Kanda's bindings. "Now was that so hard?" Allen smirks.

"Che. Yeah it was."

We return Kanda and Lena back to the hospital, as their memories are modified before finally returning to Allen's house. I smile as Allen sighs contently next to me, "I can't believe it, its finally over…"

"I know, but the devil could always find another advocate…"

"Come on Lavi don't ruin this for me right now, I've put a lot of work into this…"

"Yeah I have a question about that. How old where you when you died and you do we actually age?"

"Well I was sixteen when I died and yes we do age, but slower than most humans. A year for the humans is ten years for us, so we age one year for every ten years a human ages."

"Isn't that noticeable if you are around the same human for awhile?"

"Well yes, but we can always use our powers to make ourselves look older and blend in with those around us."

"Huh…" _So I'll definitely out live all my friends…when Alex is 27 I'll only be 19…and at 37 I'll be twenty and at 47 I'll be 21…the gap will keep growing from there. _

"I know it's a lot to take in, but how I see it is we get to spend a longer life together. I know it will be hard losing watching your friends die, but it's the price we had to pay when we became advocates. We're half human and half angel we don't really fit in with either…it was going to be a lonely existence for me until you joined me."

I smile reassuringly at him, "well it looks like it will be you and me against the world. I can say I don't think I'll mind that."

Allen smiles, his pale eyes lighting up with love, "me too." He leans over and kisses me quickly before we finally fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Well I'm planning on writing an epilogue so that will officially be the end of the story so I will see you next chapter. Thank you for all of those who have been reading whether you've been with me from the start or you've joined along the way, I love an appreciate you all. I was thinking of writing a companion piece to this called The Angel Chronicles and the chapters would be journal entries from Allen's perspective on the events in this story. Would you read that? Leave a review and let me know. See you in the Epilogue! **

**~Hope out! **


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**A/N: Hello All! This is the final chapter of Angels Show Up in the Strangest of Places! Thank you for all of love and support for this story. **

**To celebrate the end of the longest story I have ever written I will be writing a Laven one-shot for my 90****th**** reviewer of this story. **

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy the end. It does have more Laven fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters… Imagine what I could do if I did… **

* * *

"'Morning Lavi." I smile hearing the soft murmur the familiar voice beside me as I pull him close.

"'Morning Allen." Even with my eyes closed I know there's a fond smile on his face as he nuzzles into the crook of my neck. I listen to his soft breathing, reflecting on all that has happened. It has been six months since the battle with Road and we've had yet to be bothered with dealings of the gang of Noah. I suppose they all scattered after the deaths of their leader and their oldest member, but I still wonder if Tyki is still going to come looking for me. Maybe he's given up on revenge since he no longer has a gang to serve?

I smile down at Allen, shaking away those thoughts, he's always looks so beautiful in the early morning light. I press a kiss into his hair and I can't help but think how lucky I am. Since I was little I've been trained to live on my own, stay aloof and unattached from other people. Yet the more time I spent living with the street kids and with Allen the less fake my smiles became. Sometimes I wonder if Gramps would be disappointed if he could see what's become of his apprentice now. I guess it doesn't matter now that I'm with Allen. I will never regret becoming attached and falling in love with him. For a guy who has learned to be alone his whole life, I would say I'm pretty lucky to be able spend the rest of my life with Allen.

"Mmm...Lavi..." He moans tiredly into my neck, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I bite my lip and shift slightly, "what is it, love?"

"We should get up soon...we have to open shop…"

I groan, knowing he's right. "Awwww, but I'm so comfortable."

He laughs, readjusting so he's laying on my chest, staring up at me. "I know I am too, but we made a promise. Since we don't have an enemy advocate to fight we said we'd do something to help those in need around here."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know, but we don't get a day off?"

"Nope. Why have the powers to help and it's a full time job. Everyone gets

hungry."

"I know. Okay let's get going then, but first, don't I get a good morning kiss?" I grin down at him, trying to be endearing. He shakes his head with a smile and leans up to kiss me. I kiss back immediately rolling us over so I'm on top, straddling his hips. His hands wind around my neck and then tangle themselves into my hair as I nibble on his lower lip silently asking for entrance. I feel him grin against my lips, parting them to allow my tongue entrance. I rub my tongue over his, slowly, exploring every crevice of his mouth. He moans as my tongue brushes over a particularly sensitive spot and then he quickly captures my tongue in a mock battle for dominance. A loud moan rips its way out of my throat as he pushes my tongue back into my mouth and starts to explore my mouth, pulling me closer to him. I groan as the need for becomes too great and I have to break the kiss for air. Allen stares up at me with glazed eyes and I can tell he's just as dazed by the kiss as I am. "You're so beautiful Allen." I sigh, brushing a stray strand of white hair out his face before leaning in for another kiss. My lips hit the mattress and I hear muffled laughter from the other room. "Allen~! What was with that?"

"You said _a_ good morning kiss, meaning _one_, that was definitely going to be two kisses."

I shake my head running into the kitchen, throwing my arms around his waist from behind, catching him slightly off balance. "You little tease! Teleporting into the other room just as I was about to kiss you? That's a dirty trick."

He laughs and turns around in my arms, pulling me down by my collar for a chaste kiss before walking away. I grin and slap his ass as I walk by throwing a smirk over my shoulder, "don't be so crass Lavi." He rolls his eyes at me.

I laugh, "Look at you and your fancy words."

Allen shakes his head and looks me over, "go get dressed."

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna come with me? You could wash my back and I could wash yours…" I blink my eyes innocently at him trying to be endearing again.

"Not now Lavi, I've got to get things ready to open for the morning."

"Awww~ you're no fun Al-babe! Pleaseeeeee~!"

"I was planning on taking a shower tonight after we're done today and I don't mind if you join me then."

I run back into the kitchen, fully dressed. "Really?"

He shakes his head fondly this time, "yes really. Now help me get ready." I nod and start preparing food our way; my angel powers get stronger every day I use them, allowing me to use them more and for longer periods of time. After the fall of the gang of Noah Allen and I started living together, we thought it was best. Since I'm no longer a street kid now that I've become a nephilim, there is no way I could keep our secret living with them. Yet, living with Allen I couldn't shake the feeling that I was abandoning them so Allen and I decided to open a soup kitchen of sorts. It took our combined power, but we were able to turn the side windows of our house into drive through window-types to allow a way to get food to our customers. Once we had made a good amount of food we opened up our windows to welcome our customers. The word of our unlimited soup kitchen spread through out New York and we always had a line of customers by the time we opened. I smile at Alex who is the first in line at my window, "Hey how are you today?"

"Not bad, you're still coming by to visit me tomorrow, right?"

I smile as I hand him some food. "Yes of course."

He smiles back and then smirks at me, "you know if you ever get tired of living with this do-gooder stuff, your comfy house, and your boyfriend, you can always come live with us again."

"And why would he get sick of me he loves me!" Allen asks, giving me a kiss on the cheek as he walks by.

"Gross. I've totally lost my appetite now." Alex scoffs.

I smile at Allen, "That I do, Allen." I turn back to Alex with a playful smirk, "leave this to come live on the street? Are you crazy?" I laugh, "I miss you all and I wish I could do more for you."

"Lavi, you do enough. As long as you keep visiting and you're happy we're fine." He smiles and waves as he disappears into the crowd. The sun is setting into the dark horizon and the street is lit up with headlights by the time the crowd clears.

"Well that was a successful day. I'm exhausted." Allen yawns as we close up the windows.

"Yeah it's not much, but I'm glad we are able to help in some way." I watch him walk out the kitchen, shamelessly admiring him from behind. "Where are you going?"

He looks back at me with a smirk, "I'm going to shower. You better hurry if you still want to join me or I might start without you." I grin and pull off my shirt as I run after him capturing his lips with mine as he closes that bathroom door. I really am lucky.

* * *

*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*

* * *

**A/N: The end! Yeah I know I'm a tease…throwing the shower scene in there without giving it to you, but I won't write M so you'll just have to imagine what will happen next. I am sad this is over and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story to the end. **

*****I am considering writing a companion fic called Angel Chronicles (the chapters will be shorter) that will be written in Allen's point of view in journal entry form. You will see what he feels about the events in this story and how he fell in love with Lavi**** **

**I will message the winner of the one-shot contest for their Laven request. **

**~Hope out! (for the last time in Angels Show Up in the Strangest of Places T.T)  
**


End file.
